War of the Crystal Rose
by sherabo
Summary: Gunter has loved Gwendal all his life,but to unite demon/human tribes Gwendal must wed another,Gunter leaves in despair, the kindgom is out of balance wars, betrayal, and magic run amuck, will happiness return to the land so look,guest appearance of seas4
1. Chapter 1

This story is told through a lot of POV; Gunter's my platinum blond beauty. So I'm jumping in and out, it's also a bit out of canon, but has a lot of reference to the anime which I so adore. In the anime Gunter's doesn't have a lot of magic, but in my story he is loaded, so have fun with my first KKM fan fiction and be constructive in your reviews, not destructive. Thanks

War of the Crystal Roses

Günter POV:

'I've always known from the start that I belonged to him. I would live, breathe, and eventually die with him. How could it be any other way, so I thought? Even now he controls my waking thoughts,' Günter mused, as he pretended to enjoy the festivities. It had proven to tax his spirit so he retired to his rooms before the nightly tears started to fall from his near prefect features. Wedding preparations that should have been his, yet everyone expected him to rejoice. "How can I sing in harmony when it hurt to speak," he screamed to the night sky.

Too many of the gorgeous platinum blond beauty's, nights were spend in serious contemplation of a dark warrior , yet tonight he thought about the great one, the double black with the thick dark glasses. 'Why is he on my mind, it's because of that silly child's story that I keep on remembering; but it's too damn late, to believe.' Gunter wiped a tear away from his swollen eye lids and instead forced his mind to think about the royal story told throughout the land when he was but a young lord.

The royal story was about a young king, _double black_ that would come in the future and spread great happiness throughout the lands. Yes, I wanted and waited for the new king with great joy in my heart, but my soul was filled with such pain, how I could greet him, I could not. How could I express happiness in the mist of such pain, I tried every day after the announcement of his arrival, but the joyous words followed yet another rejection of the one I loved and I fell into a dark depression known only to my close friend, Conrad. Since the young prince appeared, the double black; Yurri, he has been my love and joy, but my soul will not sing without my own prince dressed in the purest of earthly greens, the tall dark one with the silver hair. Even the pure nature in Yurri heart couldn't quail the ache in my heart.'

Günter, moved from his bed side and opened a window which allowed the night air to wash over his face, maybe the breeze would quail the tears on his face that spring from an endless well in his heart. In the far distance he could hear the gentle swaying of the waves on the great ocean and he remembered the second most important story in his life.

The great one also told a story of love, the greatest love ever told in the demon king. It was a true story, one that would shape his destiny. Günteral, a great magical being died of a broken heart when his lover was swept away in a battle of great magic, during the great wars. It was said that the land parted into two large bodies and it was divided by his tears; the great ocean was born, such was his grief. To this day young lovers joined in true spirit can hear him moaning. Big Simeron and little Simeron were the two countries that exist today; it is the birth place for marriages of the same sex. This story was my private lullaby and fate as well, because I knew my attraction to Gwendal was not purely friendship. Someday I had secret plans of marriage to that impossible sexy noble; my self imposed soul mate. Why can't he see it for himself?

The day before Yurri came Gwendal hurt me deeply and the wound did not heal in my heart for days. It was the great one that came to me in a dream, a dark night, a demon night that saved my weeping soul. That night my heart was filled with all my sorrow and darkest fears, the greatest being left alone without his love; to spend my waning years in solace would be unlivable. The dream spoke to my spirit and claimed that through great sorrow and trails I would find happiness.

"When . . . . Must I die first?" his cries floated on the wind.

He started to close the window, but the moonlight; his talisman moved steady towards his slender fingers on the curtain and attempted to warm the chill that ran through his body. Two stars glided down the moonlight beam and playfully bounced on their five points; he turned around in little circles. These actions in the past would generally arouse their master, yet the weight around his heart was just too heavy. You see Günter's magic was grounded in the night. He also controlled many of the flowers that bloomed from Gwendal's earth. The boldest called, Twink, sprinkled fresh stardust on his cheeks, yet Günter still would not smile.

Silently two night flowers called Gwendal's Crown moved along the terrace walls and wove a love knot which the moonbeam place in his hair. A strong vine snaked its way inside the tiny window and the stars admonished the evil vine because it belonged to the earth, the one that hurt Günter. So tired of being sad the blond as last smiled at the elements folly, and allowed the vine to weave a bracelet which it wrapped around his wrist.

The scented thorns on the vine reminded him of a time not so long ago that as a joke his prince gave him a crown, made from the dangerous vine. The words Gwendal spoke touched his heart. 'These thorns will never hurt you, but will always protect you in times of need. Just call and they will come; I give you my word, my friend. Those were his words so long ago. Gunter also remembered the dreadful day another pledge was mad. Now the stars rested in his lap and the vine caressed his wrist, he remembered.

**END of POV**

Flashback:

Yurri gathered all his court officials in the great hall a message of importance had come down to him from Urike. "Gwendal, by order of the great one you are to marry the princess of Coloria, on the day of the big feast. I've chosen this as bridging two worlds. This will unite the humans and Mokuza's tribes. The princess will arrive in a months' time and acquaint herself with our ways. It is the Mokuza's role to welcome her with open arms."

Much to Günter's dismay this was also his mating season. You see the men of his line had the ability to choose their dominate sex and bond with the mates of their choosing. His body ached with the desire to become one with that grumpy male; as a child he adored him and often found that he was the butt of many jokes.

The eyes of the assembled guest rested on the blonds' as silence prevailed. The proud nobleman leaned against a marble pillar in the back of the great hall shaking. Weaken at the knees he almost collapsed under the weight of the ugly words. Slowly he propelled his legs to move his body forward and stood face to face with Gwendal aware all eye were on him, but he didn't care.

"I don't understand this has to be a mistake. What about our plans to marry!" He called out. 'Gosh did I just say that out loud,' he thought. Günter bit his lip and backed away, he was so hurt with the disgust on Gwendal face.

"What utter nonsense you speak. I have made no such plans and the will of the king is always first. Now if there is no other business at hand I will return to my duties. I suggest you do the same; it appears we have a wedding to plan."

"That's it!" Gwendal screamed and step in front of the man who angered him so."Look at me . . . . Just so I understand you would wed this woman . . . a woman who you don't even know!"

"Enough have you not embraced yourself countless times at my expense. When will this end?" The noble dressed in green spoke.

"Gwendal, how could you." Conrad spoke, he moved a little closer to his friend. "But you are the one who encourages his childish behavior."

Günter's hand connected with Gwendal's jaw. He curled his hand into fist of fury and tried his hardest not to cry. "Say something . . . Damn you!!!"

"Come on my friend," Conrad gently guided Gunter to his chambers.

"Yes I was a fool then and I am a fool now . . . . ." he thought as the star in his lap jumped at the sound of the door opening.

**End of flashback . . . .**

"So I found you at last, you disappeared from the party." Conrad moved near the window and watched as the moonlight dimed and darkness covered the room. "You've been crying . . . . Ah my gentle friend, man you deserve so much more." Conrad guided him to a love seat and continued with his words of comfort.

"It's why I'm here; I knew you'd be upset with the final preparations. There is no stopping this travesty." He held his hands and offered his shoulder to cry on. "Gunter forget the bastard and fall in love anew. Surly among these fine gentlemen there is one who has touched your heart. He's my brother so he is stubborn as hell and bent on regulations."

"We're not children; maybe this is my faith to spend my days with another. Don't speak so harshly of him. I've made a decision. First I want to wish you and Yosak years of peace and start on a family as soon as possible. You've waited so long to be together Conrad I'm leaving the Demon kingdom. . . . . Forever…"

Oooooooo

Sherabo: Sakura I did it!!! My first post for KKM. Gosh to the fandom of this site, review and let me know if I can join you as a writer of this fantastic group of men. . . . .

Sakura: I know you will do just fine.

Sherabo: "Ahhhhhhhhhh. . . . " She remembers her very first post.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh in my fan fiction:

Ooooooo

Wolfram: "Hey, you knew Günter was leaving and you didn't tell me, planning a secret meeting I bet!"

Yuri: "Wolfram, honestly he's in love with your brother"….. The blond pouts.

Sherabo: "Have faith; I promise Yuri will be a good lover to you in this story."

Yuri: "Ok, where's the script. . . ."

Sherabo: "No way in hell, you have to read and review……Many thanks to Sakura, my dearest friend who encouraged me to write this story and to asdfjklover, and Nikkie23534 who reviewed and said, update!!! So I hope chapter two will continue to amuse your interest, bows…

A/N: In chapter one I referred to Gunter's hair as platinum blond it's really lilac and his eyes are violet . . . Now sit back and enjoy…

Ooooooo

**Recap:** "We're not children; maybe this is my faith to spend my days with another. Don't speak so harshly of your older brother. I've made a decision. First I want to wish you and Yosak years of peace and start on a family as soon as possible. You've waited so long to be together, Conrad I'm leaving the Demon kingdom. . . . . Forever…"

Oooooooo

Chapter Two: Farwell

Günter refused the comforting shoulder offered and chose to just sit next to his dearest friend in the comfortable love seat thus avoiding Conrad's all seeing eyes. He understood the evasive signs of trouble and distress and waited a few minutes before he voiced his opinion on the word _forever._

"Forever," he whispered. Conrad closed his eyes at the sound of Günter's light breathing and the twitching he felt against his back, and thought, 'The idea of leaving the Demon Kingdom was absurd; he'd only been away three or four times at most. Once over eighteen years ago to take Yuri's soul to earth, again to witness his birth and only in times of war, yet he never once thought about life outside of its borders. Gunter's over abiding love for the Shin Makoku and the years of preparing Covenant Castle for his majesty's arrival lead Conrad to believe this was a most difficult decision to make.

"Gunter, did someone offend you at the party, you can't listen to those that gossip," he touched the blond's shaking shoulder and gently turned the beauty around.

"Conrad, it's not just the party, I can't be around him anymore." The shaking turned to trembles and Gunter rose from the seat. This conversation was tiresome, one he wanted to avoid. "I'm going into breeding season, I must choose or the choice will choose me."

"You've been together always, I'm sure we can get through this period in time." Conrad paused in hopes to rally a positive response. "I'll be by your side always." The words were so hollow; they only inflamed the king's aide more.

"Look at me Conrad. I'm not a child anymore. These feelings . . . these desires . . . I'm dying . . . this has to end!" He stumbled over the elegant party robes, which hung loosely over his thin frame and fell to his bed. It was littered with a few chests he'd packed for the long trip. "I have to get dressed. I'm leaving tonight."

For the first time the knight notice the chamber's shelves had been emptied of Gunter's personal treasures and all the wall hangings were gone. The closets were most likely empty as well. Sad, but mostly outrage he looked at his friend with new eyes.

"Don't give me that look, it not easy to walk away from Yuri, he's my light, but it's with his blessing that I find peace." Gunter bottom lip started to quiver just thinking about his student.

Günter facial skin always dew dropped and filled with sunshine now only appeared as a ghostly shadow, filled with darkness. It was a time long ago as young men Conrad remembered that look of despair. On that day so many years ago he swore to protect the beauty with his life.

Ooooooo

**Flashback**

Günter a noble known for his swordsmanship was not always so powerful. In his youth he loved to fantasize about falling in love and spending his days with Gwendal. Often he would visit his private mountain spring and bath his body for hours basking in the sun as he dried his hair on the smooth rocks by the lake. The mountain water that flowed down into the lake was always gentle to his hair and skin. It was on such an occasion Gunter was almost raped.

'Oh, my goodness isn't he dreamy, and it's my turn to watch,' she though with glee. The little maid dressed in green with dark rim glasses prepared her little perch between a set of large bushes to watch and report to the other maids if Gunter was still bathing alone, what shampoo he used, his underwear, perfume, ect . . . You see for almost six weeks the maids drew lots and spied on Lord Gunter just to watch as he washed his waist length lilac hair, its color made the flowers blush.

She spread out a blanket, but the sound of hoofs riding swiftly up the hill startled the maid and she buried herself deeply among the bushes to see who would have the nerve to intrude on this secret spot. She counted at least six soldiers as they dismounted on the far side of the lake, their voices loud it was very obvious they were drunk and crazy as they stumbled around the small lake.

"Hey, where is he?" spoke the biggest solider. "Yah, I heard he bathes here every week and I wanta' help scrub his back."

"Yeah, I bet that's not all you wanta' scrub," taunted one of the smaller men.

"Ah . . . best lookin' ass in the kingdom," laughed another solider. "And I'm going to ride it." One soldier pulled out a deer skin filled with wine and continued to drink as they stole away behind two weeping willows. Within an hour they would be pissy drunk.

The little maid realized the danger and quietly stole away down the mountain side, she had to get help quickly; Günter was walking into a trap. With all the strength in her body she lifted her green skirt and ran down the hill over the meadows to the small pony and onward to Covenant Castle.

Oooooooo

Back at the castle not far from the stables, the little maid had found her two best friends preparing fresh baked bread sweeten with fresh apples, a favorite of King Yuri's. It was for a late night snack to be shared with Wolfram; call it make-up treats.

"Doria, what are you doing here?" They both turned around, the tallest of the three dressed in pink spoke first. "Has he finished his bath? Did you leave him alone? Or was he so hot you couldn't stand to look anymore. The maid dressed in red noticed fear in Doria's eyes and told the others to be quite.

Doria's out of breath could barely speak," Something terrible has happen," The other maids surrounded their friend and tried to calm the shaking in her small hands.

"It's Günter, he's in trouble. We have to find Lord Weller." Tears pooled in the corner of the maid's eyes as she spoke. Quickly the three headed for the stables not concerned about the bread baking or the flour which covered the rosy spots on their cheeks.

Lord Gwendal and Lord Weller each a little mused by the arrival of the three maids stopped grooming the huge stallions and waited patiently for someone to speak.

"Ah . . . . Lord Weller . . ." Doria's eyes shifted to Lord Gwendal and the words froze. Even as teens he was bigger than life.

"Is there something you have to say," Conrad stepped forward after he laid down the wire brush and padded the slopping back of his stallion. "Don't worry about him he won't bite, "he chuckled and gave Gwen a brotherly shove.

"Speak girl," Gwendal von Voltaire barked.

"It's Lord Gunter . . . . Please I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Doria covered the blush and shame behind her actions with a large green apron as she told the tough guy about the men waiting and the secret bathing place.

"Fool, damn it."Gwendal mounted his stallion, the black bay called, '_Luther._'

"Wait . . . . We need a spell caster. . . ." Conrad called out to him. "Why else would they be so bold?" Gwendal would not be tethered, it was time for action; dust drowned out any other words Conrad had to say. In one swoop he gathered the freighted maid into his arms and gallop away.

Oooooo

Meanwhile at the lake, Günter lost in thought hummed a tune finishing the last few steps to the secret lake. The air so fresh and cool tempted the lover in his soul to spring forth. First he eased the heavy robes off his shoulders and laid his sword, knife, and spell stones behind some rocks, which was a big mistake. With each step he took another piece of clothing fluttered to the ground. The air only stimulated his recklessness.

"Oh Gwendal . . . My Noble Knight. . . . my forceful lover" without a stitch of clothing to cover his skin, the strikingly beautiful young man knee down near the water's edge to test its warmth. Gently he swirled the cool liquid between his slender fingers and allowed more fantasies to take root in his mind. He stood up and flexed his legs, spreading them apart and bent down touching the tips of his toes with his wet fingers. Slowly and with great care Gunter ran his wet hands alone the inside of his legs twisting and stretching as he moved them upward. He grasps the delicate sack and sighed as his jewels grew in size and stretched his sack to one side.

'Mmmm . . . . It felt so good . . . more Gwendal,' he whispered to the air. Gunter closed his eyes tight and imaged the dark knight's hands holding and squeezing his jewels. One hand started to pump his shaft that twitched violently almost touching his navel. Gunter was young but he hung heavy and low… A treat for anyone who loved to suck; someone who would enjoy swirling their tongue around his thick head. Someone who wanted to nuzzle in the baby hairs and the small tuff that curled around his thighs.

Next he pushed one finger inside the tiny opening of his virgin anus and moaned before pulling it out. 'No that's for you my love; I want to cry when you take me . . . . All of me.' He could almost feel his hole been stretched and filled; it drove the boy over the edge. Günter started to pump with passion, throwing his head back as he wiggled his ass from side to side.

"Harder . . . ." he screamed, heat filling his body, sweat traveling down his spine, it was almost time. "One more pump . . . one more stroke." Sweet juices squirted from the tiny swollen slit at the tip of his penis and perfume the air with sweet musk.

Günter didn't realize as he reached his orgasm five other men were in the bushes jackin' off and stroking each other. It was a damn orgy, but he was too busy so he didn't hear the noises.

"Ahh . . . .ngn . . . . . I can't hold it." Günter fell back but not into the arms of his imagery lover; but into the arms of a drunken fool.

"Mmmm . . . . So you do want it, baby," Stubble scratched his skin and the nasty smell of liquid brought him back to reality. A sharp stone, cool to the touch burned into his chest and he started to choke.

"I can't breathe . . . . Take your hands off me . . . . Don't you know who I am?" He could feel his chest pulling apart, this man had the burning stones, those that rendered demon born helpless.

"Yeah, I know who you are, and I know what you're going to be . . . . A good fuck." He laughed and pulled roughly at Günter's hips. "Come on boys I can't hold him by myself." His pants were already wrapped around his legs piss stain his hairy thighs.

The others were in complete shock that their leader really held the noble captive; this could really cause a lot of trouble if anyone found out.

"I think we should just go, boss." Cried one solider as he looked sheepish around, which gave Günter a moment to react. The stone wasn't the best quality so he pushed and almost broke free from the hurtful hands around his thin hips.

Boss griped his foot and tripped the tall man and he felt hitting his hip and side on a sharp stone. "You go watch the path . . . . Don't want any visitors. Hey, grab another one of them stones." The solider started to laugh. Four men approached the terrified teen, each realizing this game had gone too far. Boss had pinned the young man to the ground and the stones were burning into his hairless chest.

"Look we can all have fun," Boss bent down and spread Günter's legs kicking them apart with his booted foot. "Don't want to damage that pretty skin." Günter could feel drool coming down his neck as the solider sucked his sensitive ear lobe. "Pretty boy is not going to talk he'd be shamed."

"Aww . . ."

"Boss, he's bleeding, you never said we would hurt him," whined the youngest of the group.

"SHUT UP! Maybe I'll make you my bitch if you don't stop that whining!" Günter only needed a second, which the fighting among the soldiers bought him. It hurt like hell but he managed to force the boss off his body with a shock of electrical magic and surrounded his body with a protective shield. Boss was sitting on his ass with the others as the shield faded in and out with its mystical glow.

"Ah . . . I'll get in there real soon, baby. I got time." He smiled.

"Boss, somebody's coming," the lookout already started to run towards the horses. He recognized the huge black stallion that belong to Lord Gwendal and had no desire to die.

The men scrambled down the mountain side, just as Lord Gwendal jumped from Luther's side and landed within the protective shield Gunter had created. The electrical current hurt but nothing would keep him from the young man's side.

"Let me go . . . ." Gunter screamed out. The other held him close as he screamed. He was slightly disillusioned.

"Günter . . . damn it . . . its over!" Gwendal growled out. "Did they . . . penetrate you?"

Tears misted in his eyes as he glazed at the older teen that he loved so dearly. Still in shock he lashed out at Gwendal striking him across his cheek, all he needed was a hug.

Conrad stood in the background watching his friend and whispered his name, the look of despair and pain on his face pulled at his heart. 'Why can't you just comfort him brother,' Conrad mused to himself.

"He retrieved his clothes from the bushes and held them in his arms, waiting for someone to speak. "Gwendal he needs your comfort now, not your heated words."

"Damn it . . . .Gunter what in the hell were you thinking? Gwendal rose, "Get dressed, we don't have all day!!"

"I didn't ask for you to come out here . . . just go!" Günter looked at his best friend, he felt so ashamed and helpless. He tried to stand but the pain in his side brought him back down to his knees and he cried out.

"Gunter, you're bleeding, Gwendal he needs our help!" Shouted the knight, "he's really hurt."

Instinctively Gwendal was quicker; he'd already lifted the teen into his arms. Gently and with care he washed his bruised body and stopped the bleeding. Gunter rested comfortably on Luther's back all the way to the castle, partially cradled in Gwendal's arms. He refused to let anyone touch his friend without his personal super vision.

He slept for two days and no one ever spoke of the incident again. Gwendal made it clear that where ever the beauty chooses to bathe he would not be disturbed and Conrad secretly swore to protect him always with his life and sword. Mysterious six soldiers disappeared from the ranks.

Loud banging on the door brought Conrad back to the present, plus the smell of Yozak's rose perfume. The proud warrior of Lutenburg peeked inside only to glaze into the stormy light brown eyes of his lover. Conrad was angered he'd fell to protect the heart of his friend.

"What are you doing here and don't tell me you knew about this little adventure," Conrad continued with his barrage of words the silver specks in his eyes shooting daggers at Yozak.

"Don't my dearest friend . . . I swore him too secretly, with an oath. He couldn't break it." Gunter sighed as he spoke and beckon Yosak to enter.

"Besides I knew you would find out on your own, with that brotherly love you posses when it comes to GunGun," Yozak tried to pout, thou unsuccessfully screwing his bright red lips up into a strange smile.

"Don't call me that, it's a painful memory," yet in spite of it all the violet eyed man smiled and his spirits lifted.

"Will you at least wash your face and straighten your hair, you look like a whore." Conrad just didn't like the obsession with cross dressing outside of work, but he was really angry at the deception his lover played in Gunter's leaving.

"Well you liked my curly hair just an hour ago . . ." Yozak continued.

"Stop it . . . I won't have you fight over me." Gunter took Conrad's right hand and Yozak's left hand and together he place one on top of the other. You have so much to rejoice about. Brown eyes locked with Blue eyes and lips soon collided.

"Mmmm . . ."

"Yes, that's much better." Gunter jumped up happy to see his friends together again. "It's late I must be off, guys."

"Mmmm . . . . O. . Okay" slowly lips parted but hands remain entwined for a few seconds longer, each rubbing the sensitive life lines deeply etched in each other's memories. Yozak straighten his tight form fitting gown and Conrad brushed the remaining lipstick from his lovers swollen bottom lip.

"I'm sorry," Conrad whispered, "I love everything about you, especially those red lips."

"Hey, you didn't say where you are going," the room turned silent at Conrad words. Yozak moved closer to the open door and closed it shut.

"I'm going to visit Sir Adelbert von Grantz, he's offered sanctuary and the . . . ." Gunter was immediately cut off in mid sentence.

"Are you insane? Conrad eye's flashed in disbelieve.

"Now, now calm down, lover boy." Yozak spoke.

"Explain this insanity," Conrad hissed. "You are aware of his sexual desires and that boys disappear in his castle. Damn it, he's been after you for years!"

"It's not like that, Adelbert has always been a friend and gentle with me. I'll be staying in the guest castle just beyond the main house. It's only for a while until I decide my destiny." Gunter pouted.

"Destiny my ass. . . He's a snake waiting to strike. Who will stop him from raping you in the middle of the night or do you care. You would trade a noble's bed and lay with a dog in heat." Conrad backed away from the slap that connected with Yozak's face as he stepped in front of his lover, blocking Conrad from the blow.

"Yozak," Gunter stumbled forward shameful as he reached to touch the red-head's bruised cheek. "Conrad I won't be sway by your vicious words that speak untruths. You call one a noble's bed, but in reality I would be nothing more than his whore. Tonight before the Demon Kingdom Gwendal changed rings and swore his love to that damn woman. He publically slapped the bitch and left his mark for all to see. IT'S OVER!!!" Gunter screamed, causing the stars and moonlight beam to go black and hide from his despair. "IT'S DONE. Soon they will share a wedding bed, my bed and you expect me to stay and be a good little boy. Wait for him to give me a look or stolen kiss once his desires wan. Wait until he realizes it's my body that will give him eternal joy. Is that the life you wish for me? "

"I'm so sorry, but at least take this with you," Conrad handed his friend a small blue stone. "Just rub the crystal and blow into your hands. I will hear your call and come no matter how far away you are. I will find you."

"I can't take this it's gift from Susannah Julia von Wincott," Günter sighed. Conrad just closed his hands over Gunter's and prayed silently. 'Julia watch over this angel, he's hurting so deeply and needs your protection.' The three embraced and silently left the room.

Gunter looked back at Blood Pledge Castle for the last time. "Conrad Yuri has given me leave and I have left detail instructions with my apprentice, don't let Gwendal scare him away. No in answer to your question, I haven't told him. Yes, I know he would try and make me stay, out of his own selfishness, yet he needs to focus on his own. I don't want the attention. He has wounded me for the last time. I promised to stay out of Adelbert's clutches, and save my virtue for a special someone." He winked and embraced the king's bodyguard tightly.

Conrad returned the hug and whispered, "Be safe my brother, I love you always." They both shuttered as their arms parted.

"Yozak, make sure he reaches the border in one piece or don't return," Conrad whispered non to gently to his lover. Conrad watched as the distance sound of hoof beats faded and the shadows of horses, men, and carriage became a blur.

Conrad made his way back to the party and watched the guest from a distance. Gwendal and the woman continued to smile and guest admired the large rare blue diamond on her finger. The ring belonged to Lady Cecilie's grandmother, but secretly it was only a copy. Cecilie had plans of her own who's finger was worthy of the powerful ring and it wasn't that bitch. Conrad watched Gwendal and frowned because he knew hell would visit these halls once the man that loved pretty things found out the pretties treasure in the kingdom was missing.

Oooooooo

Sherabo: Stretches . . . . Sakura I did it completed chapter two.

Review, review, should we continue this madness? So I ask who should we make the hated bride to be? I'm taking names. She has to have a brother who is a suitor, this will make sense soon. Thanks to those that have and will review, love ya muchess.

Ja ne'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh in my fan fiction.

Wolfie: "You promise I'd have Yurri all to myself, and we'd be happy."

Sherabo: "Wolfram this is a perhaps an epic of the trails of great love, pain, hurt, betrayal, and rape. Do you want to see Yurri in the arms of another? Even for a moment," she smirked.

Wolfram:" Ah . . . Yurriiiiiiiiiiiiii . . . let's take a long vacation."

A/n: Nerve-wrecking, tissues, showers, update, protective are all words of praise; thanks for the super reviews. I have a tendency to write long chapters, but hole me back if I get reckless. This is really one chapter, but my muse told me to spit it in half. So if you like it the next part is yours, smiles.

**Explicit sexual situations, underage click exit!!!!**

Oooooooo

**Chapter Three**: Night of Nights Part 1

The morning after the grand party for all those at Blood Castle, was a time of rest. Many of the guests were sleeping while others were lost in the wedding bliss and choose to recapture memorable times in their own lives; after all the great wars were still a source of pain for many. Yurri, always believed in the good of others, chose to have a late breakfast with his Royal family outside the Castle's walls. He hoped the morning breeze and lazy sun wakening up the world would lift his spirits. Lady Cecilia always with matters of the heart on her mind dreamed of her first love while thinking about the next.

"Mmm . . . your majesty where is that handsome brother of yours hiding," Lady Cecilia asked. She pulled the loose silk robe off of her shoulders exposing an ample portion of the creamy bouncing flesh, known as breast. "Its positivity hot out here your majesty. Why I may have to completely disrobe."

"Mother, that's unthinkable," argued Wolfram.

"Why Wolfie, I have one of the best bodies in the land, that's what all my lovers say." Lady Cecilia smooth down the silk robe that graced her long legs, and decided then and there she needed to design something more comfortable; maybe slits on the sides that reached up to her tiny waist.

"Big brother, say something," Wolfram had turned a bright pink. "I can't have Yurri staring at mom that way; he's uncontrollable, flirtatious, and a philandering little wimp." Wolfram realized at that moment the seating arrangement for breakfast was all wrong, so without asking permission he moved to Shori's empty chair next to Yurri and watched him closely.

"Why Wolfie, I'm looking for Shori; maybe he slept in and needs someone to bring him breakfast."

"That won't be necessary Mother; I believe he's coming down the hall now. I'd know the footsteps of his highness's brother anywhere," voiced Conrad.

"Oooooo . . . good morning Shori, you look radiate as ever, did you have a lover in your bed last night. If not perhaps we could change that situation." Lady Cecilia breast moved and Shori turned bright green.

"Mother!"

"Ah . . . Honey-chan . . . don't be so stuffy. I am the goddess of Love. Speaking of handsome men, where is Günter, I knew something was amiss. Perhaps you've come to your senses, Gwendal and decided to sooth his lonely heart . . . . ." she never got a chance to finish.

"That's enough Mother," Gwendal's voice silence them all.

"He's gone, Lady Cecilia, gone forever," Yurri sighed.

"So that explains your sorry mood, Yurri. So did you send him on some perilous mission and now you regret it." Wolfram screamed. "You Wimp, mostly likely you wanted to go with him and have an affair behind my back."

"Wolfram this is serious and it's none of your business."

"What, you're having an affair with the most beautiful man in the kingdom and you say it's not my affair; why you shameless hussy!" Wolfram grabbed Yurri's ear.

"Stop it Wolf, you and your delusions, I have no intention of dating men. . . Ouch . . ."

"Shut up and eat," screamed Wolfram.

"Gunter left by his own accord, he couldn't stand to stay in the demon Kingdom anymore. . . . Ouch" Yurri wrestled his ear out of Wolfram's grip.

"What are you insane; he'd never leave the Mazoku or your side . . . . Did you drink too much last night?" Wolfram voice trailed off and he watched as real tears gathered in the corners of Yurri's eyes.

While he rubbed his aching ear he turned to face Wolfram directly, "He's gone Wolfram and I gave him my blessing. He didn't want anyone to know."

"Big Brother, what's this about? Are you aware of this . . . .?"

"Wolfram, I 'm not Günter's keeper; he's free to come and go as he pleases," Gwendal's heart was racing inside his chest. "This isn't a prison, after all."

"But Brother, he's your lover. . . ." Conrad blocked any more words the prince couldn't control.

"Wolfram haven't you been told to think before you speak." Conrad glanced at the princess of Coloria coming down the balcony stairs to join the group, although quite beautiful with long blue hair, she could be very deceptive and cunning.

Gwendal ignored the exchange and calmly left the table to go and investigate, '_foolish man this must be a stupid mistake to irate my day.' _

Wolfram in a quiet moment wiped the tears from Yurri's eyes and whispered in his ear, "stop acting like a whim, you can cry later in my arms when we are alone."

"I told you don't . . . sniffs . . . call me that . . . . sniffs."

"Welcome . . . . My lady, have a seat, perhaps you would like some of this fresh melon." Conrad offered the princess his hand and pulled back a chair to seat the woman.

Wolfram grunted; he didn't like anything that upset his mate. This woman was a brazen hussy who only wanted to marry for political reasons. She upset the balance in his family and made Big brother act foolishly.

Within a few moments Gwendal returned, "WHERE IS HE!" His voice shook the foundations of the castle.

"My . . . my Gwendal, calm down, we'll find him, I'm sure. Right Conrad dear." Cecilie stood behind Conrad's chair and ruffled his hair.

"He's gone to the east, to visit Sir Adelbert von Grantz; afterwards he'll travel onward deeper into human territory, Adelbert has lands in Big Cameron given to him by King Belar," Yurri spoke the painful words.

"That's a very dangerous man; he's a traitor to the demon kingdom, and scum. Why I don't trust him, even if you have forgiven him Yurri. Why he even has Günter fooled. It's your fault, Yurri; because Günter believes everything you say. It's shameful how you two plot behind my back. Big Brother I think you need to watch Günter more closely and I'll speak my mind against anything that makes Yurri cry." Wolfram's passion flared in his emerald eyes, he would not be contained.

"Yurri, you knew of this and never told me, that's why I have to constantly keep my eyes on you." He tried to be gentle in the face of Yurri's heartache, but Little Lord prince was pissed.

"It was his right; I only honored Günter's request." Yurri hollowed back.

"Did you talk to the great wise one, or Ulrike?" Wolfram continued his chest rising with each word.

"No, he didn't want to trouble anybody."

"This is wrong Yurri; Gunter is a full bloodied Mazoku of the noblest high. He can't live outside of the demon world without special permission. Didn't he tell you that? It's those damn esoteric stones wheeled by the humans."

"What is this law, like slapping someone's cheek," Yuri screamed back at Wolfram. There were so many things he didn't understand and everyone always tried to protect him.

"No Yurri, its worst," Wolfram didn't have the heart to continue. All eyes turned toward the sky.

A little dove flew within the circle of royals and hovered over Yurri, but she chooses to settle on Gwendal's shoulder. Gwendal took the dove into his huge hands and gently removed the small message box with steady fingers. It was a letter from Günter. I'm sure by now everyone is aware that I have left; I ask that you don't blame each other for this. It is my wish and mine alone. Next Gwendal removed the letter with a small red heart stamped on its outside. The letter carried Günter's scent. Gwendal flinched at the smell he'd become accustomed to.

. . .

_To you Wolfram,_

_Dearest little lord brat, your love for his Majesty is matched only by my own, I'm so happy. Until he came I thought your selfishness, short tempered ways would infest the warmth that lies in your heart. Yet Yurri changed all that, except your being irrational. It is because you're by his side that I can smile knowing he is loved. Hold him close every day and kiss him whenever you feel the need. Protect him and surround him with your heavenly love and trust no one. To walk beside the one you love is a treasure matched my none other._

_Conrad don't be angry we are forever as one, distance will never part you from my heart. I am well and will pray for your happiness always. _

_Gwen I've know you all my life and still I don't truly understand your heart. Wipe that frown off your face it will only upset King Yurri and try not to be too stubborn or hoarse. He's really a good king. I wish you a life filled with contented years and many children. Don't worry about his Majesty, I've taught him well and he has you to show him the correct path. _

_Oh my King,_

_It is most hard to leave you, but I must. I would never want to cloud the smile on your face with my foolishness, but I must be selfish in this wish to part. Please don't come for me, for I will serve only you where ever I roam, my heart and soul will always be yours._

_Your loyal and trusted servant, Lord von Christ_

_. . . . _

_Tear drops stained the page._

Lord von Voltaire listen to the last words of the letter, his frustration started to mount and a very unfamiliar tightness surrounded his heart. He touched the tears on the page as he listened to the hollow words spoken by his own lips.

"Excuse me, if there is nothing else to discuss I have some personal business to address." Not even an eyebrow twitched as he handed King Yurri the letter and walked towards the stables outside the open courtyard. "I will be returning to my castle for a few days."

"Gwendal what about the wedding," Lady Celia whined, a playful glint shinned like stars in her eyes.

"Mother I'm sure you can handle the dinner preparations, with the greatest of ease . . . I'm off."

"Brother, that's it! You're just going to go home. Have you nothing to say about this letter. Well, you can't have Yuri, he's mine." Wolfram screamed out loud.

"Oh dear such passion," Lady Celia whispered to the retreating back of her eldest son. "Bring him home safely and be gentle with him, my love."

"Mother I don't know what you're talking about. Wolfram if all you can speak is foolishness then don't speak at all." Gwendal's long dire green coat fanned the air and the ground trembled below his feet, he had to control this riotous feeling infesting his heart; first he needed to admit what it was.

"Dose that include my voice also," Conrad rose and in a few long and swift steps he over took his brother and placed firm hands on the shoulders of the flustered man. "I know where you are going, don't!"

"Stay out of this, it is not your concern, Conrad," Dark blue eyes bore down on Conrad, his heart continued to constrict with each passing moment. Gwendal needed to get away.

"Gwendal, you're his grief. Will you change the circumstances and lighten the burden you've placed on his heart?" Conrad pulled on the slick leather straps surrounding the strong body of Luther, Gwendal's demon steed.

Gwendal glared down at Conrad sincerely, "I can't let him go . . . . Never," With those words spoken a cloud of dusk gathered in a massive ball as Lord von Voltaire, no not a lord; but a man bewitched by confusion and unfamiliar feelings rode off. Gwendal still didn't understand these feelings as love, but the torturous thoughts that invaded his mind, caused insanity to leak into his brain.

**Night fall the next day . . .**

"Günter, a rider is cresting the mountain top . . . he's coming down the mountain at breathe taking speed. Should we send soldiers to intercept him?" A royal guard asked Lord von Christ.

Günter had just finished his bath in a warm lake; his long hair sparkled in the moon light. . As he turned to the royal guard his only command was to escort the rider away from his camp. Günter needed his privacy to prepare for the solitude he'd imposed on his self. Curious, Günter used his keen night vision and spotted the rider . . . . '_It's Gwendal, this is unspeakable,' he thought. _

"Ahh . . . . Guard break camp and prepare to leave . . . . Ignore him he means nothing." Günter continued to dry his hair in the moonlight. That was a huge mistake. The rider gathered speed and bore down on the small camp which consisted of one white tent and a few horses belonging to guards. Gwendal lifted the slender man up high and settled him on the back of the mighty Luther. The stallion never stopped or missed his stride, only a silver comb and brush remained on the ground. The four guards traveling with Günter never saw a thing, as their lord appeared to be kidnapped.

"You fool," streaked Günter.

Gwendal threw the outraged demon lord on a bed of straw. It creaked under his weight and threatened to break when Gwendal lowered his body on top of the unsuspecting man. Günter struggled for a moment and looked over Gwendal's head to get his baring. They were in a traveling shack, used for rest stops on long journeys. Günter was unfamiliar with this station and grew suspicious as he threw Gwendal off his body and proceeded to leave. Gwendal let his guard down taking in the scent of Günter's freshly washed hair; it smelled of wildflowers and honey. It took him another moment to realize Günter was no longer underneath his body.

Don't walk away from me!! We have business to discuss."

"Like hell, my lord. You read my letter . . . . I owe you nothing." Günter hair scented the room as he walked towards the animal fur covering the door. He would have succeeded in leaving, but an arm snaked out quickly and whirled him around. "Lord Gwendal your actions are unforgiveable, unhand me this instant."

"How dare you leave . . . you leave my house for another! So now you sell your body to the first dog that barks." Gwendal's grip tightens around Günter's arm and with his other hand he held his waist. Electrical waves generated in the air between the two men, sparks started to fly.

"It's not your business whom I bed or who beds me, Gwendal!" The shock of their emotions caused Gwendal to step back, as the sparks ignited into small flames, but only for a moment. Gwendal's hand connected with Günter's cheek, leaving a nice pink hand print on his face. He stumbled backward and fell on the bed.

"Demon coward!!"

"You belong to me!!"

"As your whore, or have you have forgotten your bride to be. You expect me to stay and watch in silence. . . She's stolen my wedding night, my bliss. Even now you stink of that women's scent; I can smell her on your lips!" Günter touched his rapidly swelling cheek in shock; Gwendal had never struck him before. The pain settled in his heart. The night skies darken and a chill settle over the land. The elements began a battle of feelings; this could only lead to trouble.

"I'm only a man . . . a man that has love you always . . . and for what!! I'm not the dog; it is you Lord Gwen that looks too multiple beds. I only seek to sleep in yours! Not even my honor would have kept me from your side. It is by your leave that I am here, damn you!"

Gwendal flinch at the power behind Günter's words. After all these years his brain started too unclouded and the truth opened his closed heart. He releases his hold on the man and listened with half an ear. The only image in his mind was the thought of Günter in another man's arm; it was unthinkable. Even now the feel of Günter's tiny waist weight on his mind. He'd seen it daily wrapped in the thin black leather belt, but now desire to squeeze him lingered in his mind. The image of this man in his arms wrapped in erotic pleasure roared in his demon soul and the ground responded with little trembles throughout the land.

"I can't do this; watching as you prepare to spend your life with another plus needing your touch on my own heated flesh. I'm dying inside and you don't even care, let me go." Gunter broke down, a dark cloud settle over his head and his voice turned into a weak whisper, but he refused to cry.

"Never, you belong to me!" Gwendal hovered over the man on the bed. He braced his body above his prey with both his arms and hands on the outside of Günter body.

"I won't share you with another," Günter sighed, he was trapped and mildly afraid.

"Bastard!" The little shack trembled under Gwendal's anger and heated emotions.

Gwendal regained control and stopped Gunter's ranting with a kiss. He liked the feel of their lips connected; his tongue penetrated deeply and searched the fleshy insides of the man's mouth, and awaked desire. Gwendal's tongue roamed over Günter's sensitive gums and they both moaned in pleasure. Involuntarily Günter's hands snaked up to Gwendal nape and he laced his fingers through the loosely tied ever present ponytail that trailed down his back. Gwendal's silver gray hair fell in heavy folds on his massive shoulders; Gwendal's nose started to bleed, as shivers raced up his inner thighs.

"Unh!. . . . Gwen" Günter moaned almost giving into the sweet violence.

"No," he managed to cry out biting down on Gwen's tongue uncontrolled by his awakening emotions he drew blood, which only excited the earth demon in the other.

Gwendal felt stirrings of an erection coming on; there was no turning back. Just kissing this man even in anger caused a fire to burn and it would soon reduce him to ashes if not cooled. Gwendal's mind exploded, along with the roof of the small shack. Moonlight poured inside.

"Let me go, I demand that you release me." Günter's mouth the words against the other's neck but they held little conviction, as he rubbed his eager body against the other. His sexy voice only increased the ardor and fire burning in Gwendal's goin, causing his erection to strain again the riding pants on his muscled legs.

Under normal conditions these men were evenly matched, but as his lover Günter dreamed of his submission to this man. He couldn't reprogram his mind to fight. Still he was so lost in desire he didn't realize Gwendal had tied the bewildered man's hands to the unstable bed post. Gwendal pushed Günter down deeper onto the small bed and ripped the thin night shirt off his sweaty body. Openly he admired the flawless body spread out before his eyes, which was illuminated by the moonlight from above. Gunter strained against the bonds, embarrassed and ashamed but so excited; he felt liquid dribble from his twitching member, hidden under the loose robe till twisted around his waist.

'_When did that man tie him to the bed,' he thought, 'Am I so shameless, that I asked for this. Great one am I to be used and raped. Is this your wish?' _

"Did you think I'd ever let another touch you! Kiss you. . . . Penetrate your body!" He could still smell the blood on his tongue, so he continued his assault on Günter's month.

Günter arched up; he couldn't resist; his nipples reacted and harden without being touched. The ache caused him to rub them against the soft material of Gwendal's shirt. He wanted to rip it off and drown in the man's body heat hidden beneath the offend garment.

Günter's body betrayed him every time he was touched by the other, he could feel the sticky fluid dripping down his legs, his own submission to this brutal act.

"No, please stop! Not like this . . . please Gwen."

"Why, look at your body," Gwendal pulled the robe down below Günter's hips and displayed his twitching member, swollen with sweet honey. It bobbed against his stomach; if this continued he would soon need relief. Günter turned his head to the side in shame. Both men had almost reached their limits.

"You've wanted this all these years . . . isn't that what you said. Now we can make this fun or rough, understand I will have you." Gwendal pushed two fingers inside Gunter's mouth and instinctively he sucked them, coating each digit thickly with saliva.

"I . . . I hate you . . ." he cried out almost gagging as Gwendal pulled out his dripping fingers.

Next he forced them into Günter's tight virgin opening.

"Aa . . . aaahhh!" He screamed.

Gwendal shuttered, small orgasms racked his body just from fingering the lustful man.

'_No, this wasn't in_ _my dreams, this violence, and this rape. But I can't fight him every part of my body wants him . . . wants him deep within my hole . . . I don't care . . . hurt me . . . just do me.'_ He waited for pleasure to replace the pain but his only reward for this endurance was more pain. It moved up his back and traveled down to his toes, his member still ached for release.

Black tears flowed down Günter's cheeks but he refused to cry out loud. Only his stiff body and slight shivers alerted the other that something was seriously wrong.

Vigorously Gwendal continued to play with the delicate opening tormenting his partner with cruelty. It was shameful to force his affections on the gentle creature, but he couldn't stop.

A scent lingered in air, blood and something snapped in his mind. He eased his fingers out of the warmth of the other's body. Gwendal gasp at his actions; he was in shock. With his thumb he wiped away the black tears running down Günter's cheeks. Next he untied his lover's wrist and set on the bed that had lost its legs.

Still shaken Günter opened his eyes and waited for the nightmare to continue. Maybe his tormentor needed time to decide on a new set of games to torment him with. He took his ragged robe from the earthen floor and pulled it over his bruised body; once covered he gathered his legs to his chest and watched Gwendal who moved near a small window, looking at the stars.

"I won't apologize."

"Then let me go!"

"I can't," Gwendal moved to the door and glared shamefully at the look of devastation on Günter's face. The night was still young.

Oooooooo

Ahh . . . the end or the beginning….. Here's a sneak preview of what's to come in chapter four:

You call me whore, yes in my dreams I am that and more. I've wanted to be penetrated deeply by you for so long . . . so I've prepared my skin with creams and oils. I've brushed my hair 1000 strokes daily so it would fall like silk on your body. I only used my finger tip to soften my hole as a gift to you . . . . .

Lots of reviews . . . . Thanks….


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights only my lustful thoughts of this couple!

A/N: The setting is right before season three during the time Yurri believed Mazoku and human could live in peace. It was his goal to make this happen. I've added the element that through marriage and other political means this was accomplished, not with the use of the boxes. That's another story. So I've strayed to suit my taste, but the characters are true to their natures. Gwendal and Günter are lovers caught in this battle of political intrigue. Günter's also uses Maryoku, but his manifest from feelings and his heart. Oh yeah there's more to this than mind-blowing sex, but we have to start somewhere...smiles wickedly. . . .

OMG!! Thanks for the super reviews I'm so honored by everyone; Miyo Yukimora this chapter is for you, enjoy, have a caramel latte on me.

**LEMON ALERT, STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT, IT'S NOT OVER….THE NIGHT IS YOUNG**

**Chapter 4: **Günter's Awaking Ahh . . .

Neither man spoke, words evaporated into thin air; it was charged with energy that threatens to reduce the lovers to sizzling embers. Gwendal couldn't get his panting under control. Throughout Shin Makoku, the earth shook with little tremors that evolved from his feverish state of physical being. Even the soles under Gwendal's feet set fire to the soft leather riding boots he wore; he'd been taken from his safe place and tousled into a pleasure zone.

"Please just let me go," Günter whispered softly, as he rubbed the red rings around his battered wrist. The stars outside the window cease to shine and dropped star fire to the earthen floor. The fire singed the ground leaving a dark hole where ever it fell. It was a reaction to the pain Günter felt in his heart.

"You ask the impossible," weary Gwendal whispered the words in answer. He'd never felt such emotions. '_How can this man summon such desire and stir my demon soul without the use of magic. It was unheard of for one to have such power over another_,' so he thought. Confused he continued to analyze these feelings, '_I control the elements of earth, yet tonight the earth burned with desire not of my making.'_

Gwendal didn't know who held the upper hand or why he felt this way; this defied all the logic in his mind. '_Only Wolfram had the right to act so out of control_,' he thought. Yet in his unstable condition he'd never let this man go; not before he burned his mark into the pale scented skin of Günter's flawless body. He couldn't take his eyes away from Günter's hair, especially the way it draped around his ears exposing those small feminine lobes. He could easily nip each one and travel slowly down the milky paleness of his neck which was hidden under a vale of silky lilac hair. The dark noble watched the other's every movement from under lustfully hooded eyes. _'I'll take him by force if necessary. ' _

Günter threw his head back and brushed tangled strains of hair out of his face, contemplating the last words spoken by his ardent lover.

'_I will not apologize . . . I will have you . . . hmm' _

"Yes, you will have me, Lord Gwendal," he chuckled softly, aching with the effects of a semi-erection. "Such arrogance you have . . ."

"Don't humor me, demon whore."

"Hai! Now I am your whore."

Günter sighed and thought long and hard before he spoke. The words were painful even to his ears, but they dwelled in his heart, and needed to be heard. "You never needed to use force; I would have given you anything that you asked for and more." He sighed; a tear dropped.

"Everyone but you knew I've always been yours for the taking. As a young boy I didn't care who saw my pleasure at being by your side often walking in your shadow. You would laugh and chase me away, especially if I wondered to close. '_Go play with the girls, since you're acting like one'_, he mocked the young arrogant noble. "Looking back I was naïve . . . a fool . . . a source of entertainment . . . You've always been harsh, yet my love ran deep."

"I never meant to hurt you, I can't hurt you now." Gwendal mumbled turning back to the window, yet his eyes still watched Günter's every move. He rubbed his palms together and looked closely at the fingers that cause Günter such pain. '_I don't care, I want more,_' he thought.

"You've already wounded me most deeply," Clearly he sensed the torment and stress behind Günter's words and they pierced his stony heart.

"I've always dreamed of being penetrated by you deeply. I would cry and you would hold me gently afterwards. Those were my dreams , so I prepared; first my skin by washing it daily in rose water and rubbing creams and lotions over my body to make it soft. I brushed my hair often with a thousand strokes so you'd only feel silkiness in your callused hands. I only used the tips of my fingers to soften my hole; the rest would be my gift to you. You'd delight not only in my body, but our conversations by the fireside would stimulate your mind; so I became most proficient in all matters of state. Why did you think I left teaching swordsmanship at the academy!!! I would be by your side at Blood Castle, often enduring Anissina's horrible experiments. "

"Günter . . . I didn't know"

"That won't excuse your ignorance or your violent ways. Do I now amuse you Lord Gwendal with my childish dreams of love?"

Günter looked around the shattered bed, devastated at what Gwen tried to do and worst of all his hidden desire for him to continue. '_Damn, he blew the roof off,'_ Günter blushed. He couldn't blame the other; hell if Gwendal hadn't come for him he would have been surprised. He looked at the proud stance of the other, his back still straight and tall, yet Günter felt uncertainty as to what they would do next. 'Why am I the only one in so much pain?' the blushes deepen, but his angry rose.

"Look at me! Why! Why are you here for me now?! Now that I have resigned myself to live alone, you seek me out." Günter screamed.

"You go to Big Simeron, to stay with that . . . . That man!! A man you know I despise!!" Gwendal's hands curled into fist and his knuckles burned with fire. He fired the words back, revealing raw emotions. "I never cared for his roving eyes."

"You! You, it's always your feelings that matter. Am I not allowed a small taste of happiness away from your reach!? Adelbert von Grantz offers only a refuse; he's a friend, and nothing more." Günter breathing became erratic and his body heated up inside; even in anger he ached to be held by this stoic man. "I envy Wolfram's courage in his open display of feelings for His majesty."

"He's unrefined, and at best a braggart. I don't like him!" Gwendal grumbled. '_Why couldn't he just tell the truth? The idea of anyone man or women touching even a strain of hair on Günter's drove him crazy. All these years he denied his sinful desires and now it was too late, love was for fools.'_

"Those are your reasons! Drag me away from my camp, rape my heart; because another looks at me. Do you hate him more than you love me?!

"Love," Gwen whispered.

"Don't . . . demon lover. Don't you dare destroy my illusion with ugly words. You go too far."

"Ump,"

Günter's lips started to quiver, he was at the end, hope dawned not of him. He just wanted to die. "Perhaps he's taken your cute little Günter doll away; the one you've put on a shelf, so high you've forgotten it's even there! Yet you choose polities, over me . . . no . . . you've chosen marriage as a solution to your problems, to hell how I feel!!"

"Really, you speak nonsense."

"Nonsense, that I would barter my love for you against a nation. Yes, I would." Günter's head fell forward between his legs; he shivered as his body still responded to the touch of Gwendal's fingers, though hurtful at the time, his heart and body begged for more. The ache at the tip of his penis reminded him of what almost happen.

"Taking me by force if that's your answer, I can't stop you." Günter raised his head, he picked up Gwendal's scent which still lingered on his chest, and upper thighs; it made him convulse.

"Leave if it is your desire. I tire of this game." Gwen left a wide path for the other to pass. The words were spoken from strained lips, turned completely white. Not only his brow came together in a tight frown, but his jaw cracked.

Günter watched the color drain from the other's face. "Is this really the end, or the beginning?" His eyes grew heavy with the tears of the world, yet he held them deep in the thick lashes that nuzzled under pale cheeks.

"Go now while you still can." The proud noble's harsh words strangled the demon inside his soul and it protested the stupidly of his actions If not contained Gwendal's demonic emotions would change the face of the world already in the distance land of Fransia the hills started to roll and trees fell into the ocean. The timid King Antoine Jean LePierre summoned his subject together in the towns square to announce the end of the world was near.

"Hai,"

Gunter moved with the grace of a proud lioness. The cloth fell from body as he rose from the shattered bed leaving every inch of his exquisite form bare. He walked pass Gwendal allowing him a teasing peak at two lovely mounds of perfectly formed butt cheeks rubbing against each other touching ever so lightly.

Gwendal could see in the moonlight a small entrance that hid forbidden fruit. Fruit he had tasted and like the apple of ode tales, he wanted much more. Tonight he would betray his bride to be and give in to beasty desires; '_Yes_' he'd have his demon whore.

"Gin . . ."

Günter gasp as the pet name he hadn't heard in years from his childhood friend. He turned around only to fall into the desperate embrace of the other. Their bodies entwined, like the branches of a Japanese love knot; one day the couple would understand they were in separatible.

Gwendal shot an arrow of love straight into Gin's heart and it melted all doubts as to what would happen next. He opened his mouth and swallowed Gwendal's tongue not caring if he lost conscious from lack of air, he moaned as Gwendal's saliva wet every inch of his lips, gums, and throat. His knees buckled, as a strong arm once again circled his waist but this time it drifted down lower and cupped gently his bare cheeks one finger snaking in-between the delicate folds of his ass.

"Umm . . . Lord Gwendal" he moaned breaking the mind –blowing kiss and laid his head on Gwendal's warm shoulder; he enjoyed the feel of Gwen's hands on his backside and his finger caressing the rim of his maiden hood.

"It just Gwen and Gin, tonight," Gwendal gruff voice, now deepen with lust replied.

"Your Gin-chan . . . tonight . . . "Gin couldn't think his mind floated up to the stars and the darkness slowly left the skies. The man in the moon peaked from his perch and turned on all the lights in the night skies. He summoned the sun his brother and they watched. The long awaited awaken of their master had began, a magic night.

"Please promise on this night. . . . . . . ."

"Ump . . ." Gwen bit his ear lobe and probed deeper inside all the openings of his willing body; all Günter's muscles tensed. "You talk too much . . ."

"If this is to be my wedding night, I want your promise Gwen."

Gwen pushed his middle finger in deeper and adjusted his soon to be lover within his strong embrace. He'd become fascinated with the soft tissue inside Gin's ears and circled his tongue around the inside and outside edges, leaving a trail of warm saliva behind. Next he dipped inside which caused Gin to shiver with delight.

"Never," he whispered, his words stinging Günter's pride.

Gin ignored the quick tempered lord and continued. "I want this wedding night to be yours and mine alone, let it embrace my very soul with your powers and I will yield to your every desire. Fill me completely . . . make me scream . . . I want the mountains to move and my body to change the flow of oceans. If I should die then bring me back to life with pleasure like no other."

"Umph . . . such a fool," Gwen whispered but intensified the foreplay.

"If this is all I have, then you will always know what you have lost and I will always remember what I have gained."

"Hush,"

With demonic strength Gwen continue to move his finger in and out of Gin's inner passage as he walked outside the crumbling shack; only the walls and a broken bed remain hidden in shadows. He laid him down on a bed of wildflowers which was supported with soften earth and sweet moss mixed together. Small veins thrust up from the earth and surrounded the couple only allowing the moon light and stars to watch from above.

Günter reached up and covered Gwen's lips drawing his delicious tongue back inside. He lowered his body ever so slowly, but stopped at the sight of two perfectly formed nipples dusty with star light.

"Gin, tonight we will move the heavens."

" . . . ."

A soft rustle of leaves were the only sounds to be heard: the night was warm.

At that moment Gin decided his sexual gender for life. His body would mate with this man and he'd be his whore and love slave in every way possible. The scent of his season scented the air for miles. All manner of man or beast found solace in the arms of another; the sin of sins.

Gwen grunted and removed his finger only to press it deeply into the small slit at the tip of the other's penis. Honey spit out enough to wet his eager fingers and he pushed two back inside his mate. He scissor his fingers to widen the sweet passage, it was time.

"Aa . . . aaahh . . . it hurts," Gin felt the full pressure and chewed on his bottom lip, it hurt like hell. Tears started to run down his cheeks, but he refused to cry out, again. He turned his head to the side ashamed to look into the eyes of his lover, and appear so weak.

Gwen wanted to see every expression, to feel every sensation, to hear every sound that he'd pull out of this man's body.

"I'll be the source of your pain and pleasure," he pushed deeper in probing for a special spot.

"No . . . ."

"Gin, look at me," he whispered. "You're so tight, I'll make it better." Gwen pinched Gin's nipple between two fingers; secretly he wanted to do that for some time, they always strained underneath the white linen shirt he wore.

"Ah . . . ah!" Günter wiggled and arched his hips which only drove the fingers in deeper and excited the other more. He was out of control with desire and fear.

"You're so sensitive," Gwen smiled and pinched even harder, only this time he rubbed his finger tip around the swollen nipple and it stood erect and had deeper to crimson.

Gin turned to his lover and met his eyes head on. 'I'm melting,' he thought. The slightest touch drove him crazy.

"Let go . . . . Trust me . . . I want to taste your blood tonight,"

He pulled his fingers out and pushed in three while taking Gin's unattended nipple completely inside in his warm mouth, saliva dripped down his chest and mingled with sweet honey that sprouted from below.

Gin cried out, splitting his bottom lip. His ass left the earthen bed which only pushed Gwen's fingers in deeper. In and out Gwen massaged and stretched his moist inner walls. Gwen tried to pull out, but Gin only raised his hips and squeezed his fingers back inside. Blacken tears disappeared to be replaced by clear lilac, his colors. Mesmerized by this sight Gwendal probed deeper.

'_Yes he's ready.'_

Beads of sweat dripped down his face as Gwen removed his fingers, only to meet resistant from the other. Two slender hands grabbed franticly at the light gray shirt he wore for traveling under the immense green waist coat; shock waves ran down Gwen's spine. Günter protested the emptiness he felt and ripped the shirt in two. He panted lovingly at the muscle form; huge, solid, and strong; strength that would protect him in this delicate state.

He twitched still embraced at his visions and hunger. Immediately his hands returned to his side as another spasm gripped his needy body. Günter wanted to burst; he'd felt the first of many orgasm that would overtake his body tonight. "Take me . . ." he cried.

Gwen's passions heighten at the response of his sensitive lover. He would remember every sound and what caused such pleasure; there'd be many. Right now he loved to hear the cries when he touched Gin's sensitive breast. Wearing only his bottoms he loosen the drawstring and opened the front ,thus he released his confined sex, at the same time Gwen forced Günter's legs apart and positioned his powerful body between them. He could barely contain the excitement of what was about to come.

Günter eyes strayed to his lover's goin and he froze. Gwen's rumored size couldn't be denied. True he'd seen his friend many times in the royal bath, but not with a raging erection directed at him. He started to shiver, but this time it was fear, even though his member twitched in agitation begging for attention. Günter felt just like a female virgin, tears started all over to stream down his face and he attempted to close his legs. He'd lost his courage, but not his desire. Bewildered he didn't know what he wanted to do.

"No . . . it's too big . . . I. . . You . . . can't go in there . . . I'm goin die . . . no please" He tried to close his legs but something held them open. Gwen watched the war on his face, but he couldn't take his eyes away from that small untouched hole that his demon soul laid open for his view; nothing else mattered but going in.

"Your beautiful" he whispered, his mouth open, his breathing shallow.

Gwen loved the look of fear, it was his responsible to remove it and replace it with trust. He also knew it would be necessary to restrain Gin, being the bird he was. They were both strong and powerful men and he didn't want to hurt him any more than necessary. Slowly vines broke silently out of the earth near Gin's hands and wrapped around his wrist. Before Gin could react his hands were pulled over his head and firmly secured to the ground. His earthen chains were soft as silk.

Gwen smiled at his cleverness and continued to prepare Gin's body.

"Gwen," his eyes darted from side to side. "What . . . please let me go?"

Next gentle ivy thrust from the earth and anchored his ankles to the soft earth; shivers ran up his inner thighs as the thorns tickled the soles of his feet. Günter thrashed from side to side, his body responding to this delight. Gwen had tied him up, and he became his willing prisoner.

'_Gwen is the earth, I can't be afraid of his feelings and power, and I trust him to care for me.'_ Gun focused his eyes on the other and all he could see were stars in the deep blue orbs. Gwen's touch coursed through his blood.

Gwen moved his hips closer touching his prize with the tip of his penis. With his thumb he pulled gently on the quivering opening and positioned the top of his head at the entrance.

"It's going to hurt, just a little,"

"Liar," sweat poured down Gin face.

Gwen heart thumped loudly in his chest, his heart burned with a flam of desire. He eased in pass the delicate ring of tissue and embedded his head in completely.

Rivers of pain traveled up Gin' spine and he closed his eyes to the pressure. "Ah . . . ah . . . nn . . . Take it out. . ." he tried to close his legs, to dispel this foreign object ripping him apart, but the vines only anchored him to the earth and widen his legs further apart.

"Demon . . ." he moaned and screamed in pain.

"Open up to me . . . you're so warm and so tight. I can't stop," he whispered the words against Günter's cheek, as he continued to bury deeper inside Gin's body. Half way he lifted Gin's hip slightly higher and pulled out, only to thrust in completely almost to the hilt.

"AH . . . ahhhhhh,"

Gin screamed out, in pain, he felt like someone had pushed a hot iron up his ass. Every nerve in his body cried out and the elements of the sky and sea woke up. The clouds dropped bucket of rain over the desert lands of Syelera; the sea combined with the steam and buried the mines of Syelera that produced esoteric stones. The skies dotted the heavens with night rainbows that stretched across demon and human lands; it was the deflowering of their master.

"It's only painful the first time, trust me . . ." Gwen thrust again, but covered Gin's nipple with his mouth after sucking it roughly. Distracted Gin responded with light rocking of his own hips, slowly he slipped into a world of sensual bliss, guided by his lover. His tight muscles guided Gwen deeper until he touched that bundle of nerves that lifted Gin off the ground, the vines holding his ankles broke and he violently wrapped his legs around Gwen's waist. His action pulled Gwen down and deeper inside and the other continued to pound relentlessly over and over true to his aim, it was a sound he'd never forget, skin against skin. Pleasure replaced pain and the heat that coursed through their demon blood threaten to consume them in hell's flames.

"Gwen . . . I 'm coming . . . ." Waves of the purest spring washed over his vision and he almost passed out; drowning in ecstasy.

Gwen buried his huge shaft to the hilt inside his greedy lover's body and Gin sucked on the other's neck in time to Gwen's final thrust.

Gin screamed in joy, aching up and taking it all in; he was filled completely. At the same time honey mingled with sweat poured out from his tip and coated their stomachs and chest. Gin felt a warm flood inside and knew his lover had come also. He was content.

"Unh . . . Gin-chan," he groaned and collapsed on top of the heated body.

Gin shivered in delight still in the world created by his lover, he held on tight; his hands released from the green chains. Gwen felt his erection harden as he attempted to pull out, but muscles held him fast. The couple rode the tide again all the way to the shores end.

**Meanwhile . . .**

Far away on the mountain of Van Da, the Island of dreams, the volcano moved and shook the earth surrounding the island. The people prepared for the worst as flames erupted lighting up the sky. Suddenly the side of the mountain exploded and a fountain of the purest virgin water cascaded down the side to the earth. The water pooled into a large lake that possessed healing powers; gone was the evil hot water that burned to the touch. Around the majestic lake whose color was the purest of lilac on a clear sunny day, a strange flower bloomed. It was later called 'Secret Gwendal'. The waterfall would be called 'Günter's Spring' which caused him much embarrassment in later years when he remembered the events surrounding its awakening.

**Meanwhile . . . **

At Blood Castle the strangest events happened surrounding the castle and Gwendal's lair not far away. Night glowed with the brilliance of day, as it streamed through windows in the castle and woke the nobles and their families that had gathered at the castle following the previous night's activities. The stars twinkled with such brilliance they turned night into day. Children rushed out into the clear night and marveled at the sight.

"Look Yurri . . . ." Greta sang her eyes wide with delight. She held tightly onto the tail of Wolfram's pink night gown.

"Yurri, you think Gwendal can see it from his castle, he looked so sad the other day," Greta waited for her adopted father's to respond, she had complete trust in every word spoken. But her child's heart belonged to the man in green.

"Yurri your daughter ask you a question, it is only dignified that you answer her immediately, wimp!"

"That's alright," although she had a tear in her eye for Gwendal, whom she loved so much.

Yurri kneel down and lifted her chin up ever so softly. "I'm sure Gwendal is smiling right now. He could never be sad on such a beautiful night, especially if it would make you happy."

"Ump . . . such a wimpy answer . . . I don't understand you at all."

"Wolfram . . . Yurri means if I'm happy then Gwendal is happy to . . . right Yurri."

Yurri answered, "Yes," He hugged them both and watched as Yozak planted a big kiss on Conrad's mouth. They were hidden behind the flower garden Cecilia planted with care.

"Mmm . . . . Lover boy, I think we should go back inside." Yozak whispered, "You've got to see my new night gown. I've been saving it for a night such as this." He winked at the quite man; his blue eyes twinkled like the stars above.

"You know you love me," Yozak continued to seduce his lover with words.

Conrad blushed and followed only after star dust landed on his shoulder. "Great one thanks; he must be so happy." Conrad spoke looking to the far eastern sky. His keen senses of the pendant awaken inside his soul. Julia's pendant he'd given to Günter.

"What?????"

"Nothing, you're right . . . let's go inside," Conrad smiled again.

"Oh my," Yozak witnessed a flash across the sky and they watched a few minutes more.

The stars were dancing and the moon dipped very low from the heaven. Star dust fell and landed in the hands of all those out stretched or on the shoulders of those too timid to reach out. It was warm and tickled your feelings in a delightful happy way.

At the moment the couple felt there first mind-blowing orgasm, twinkle, Gin's special star danced outrageously across the skies. He was the first _shooting star_ and the others would be known as the _Milky Way._ It was a night of pleasure and miracles; Anissina was mystified. Science had no place for the wonders that happened the night these two bodies joined and became one.

Cecilia smiled from her lofty balcony and glazed at the dancing stars. After all she was the goddess of love and very close to the men she called her sons. She lifted her head to the eastern skies and spoke with deep passion.

"Gwen, my beloved first son, I knew this day would come and you would experience a mating with this beautiful man that has always been yours, but I fear this is just the beginning of many battles. You've never believed in true love so this will shatter your soul and shake the foundations of all you believe to be true." Cel placed one hand over the rapid beating of her heart and sighed.

"Günter stay by his side and teach him that he deserves to be a little selfish sometimes." She smiled and caught a little start dust enjoying the warmth. Cecilia walked back into her room and waited for the dawn. They would need all the love she could give them before true happiness bloomed inside their hearts. "Rest my beloved ones."

Ooooooo

It was hours before Gwen released his hold on the other; after all he promised a night of bliss, but it would be days before the desire to be disconnected waned; the nights would be long and troubled. More orgasms wrecked their bodies that night and somewhere before dawn Gin felt cool water over his skin; it trickled down his heaving chest and caused his nipples to throb.

"Oh Gwen . . ." he sighed and purred softly.

Gwen continued to wash the other's body from head to toe and intensified his gaze. Every line on his lovers face delighted and frighten him. For the first time in his life he couldn't make a logical decision. Right now he'd allow the beauty of the night to guide him. Almost on command gentle vines provide a warm shelter and a soft mist mingled with gentle night clouds above provided a roof. He closed his eyes and slept.

**Meanwhile . . . . . **

In the land of Dia Simeron two powerful men continued to plot . . . .

"So, Adelbert tell me, it appears there have been some unexpected changes in our plans." King Belar smiled. "I trust you will not fell me."

"My lord have I ever disappointed you. My spies are inside the land of Shin Makoku and have entered the castle.

"You avoid the issue. Is it true Lord von Christ did not arrive at the dock? It flies over the wind he may have fallen into danger." King Belar waited for Adelbert's reaction, yet his face revealed unconcerned."

"Von Christ is not your concern . . . My lord."Adelbert tighten his grip on his sword. "Soon the prize you seek will be in your hands."

"Yes. . . I will finally have the power to rule the world. The Maou and his band of arrogant nobles will bend to my will . . . . ha ha." Balar threw his head back almost losing that ridiculous crown off his head. "And what about your bird, it appears he has flown the coup."

"That may be so, but not far, it is to my advantage my lord. Gwendal is also missing and I'm sure he has followed my love and found him. Damn it, my only regret is that he has gotten to him first."

King Belar laughed at the image of the two together, often he watch behind dark drapes as Adelbert toyed with his sex slaves. He had an impressive array of sex toys and instruments of torture. Günter would be his crown and glory for many nights. He continued to speak, irritating the other most thoroughly.

"So once again the brother's have stolen something precious from you. It must be so hard to lose to the Conrad's and Gwendal's of this world."

"Yes, but this time the outcome will be different. I will have Günter von Christ at my feet, if not in my bed. You see once he is behind my walls, I will use my poisons and make him mine." Adelbert adjusted the leather that housed his manhood as he continued to plot.

"That may be so, but if Gwendal has claimed him, I don't think he will let go. It is rumors Günter' love is pure honey and will leave his mate in bliss, especially in his season of mating." Belar spoke.

"Yes I have heard the fairy tales of his blood line, yet not since his great ancestor over four thousand years ago has such a love evolved, or lover gone mad, or mountains moved. "Gwendal is a man of logical and honor, he will marry the princess and forsake his true desires. So his grief will eat away at his soul. Conrad will accidently meet his death when he attempts to rescue his friend. I will defeat his blade," Adelbert smirked. He didn't care who had Gunter first; he'd still make a fine bitch in his house of lewdness. "Once the prize is in our lands the fun begins."

Adelbert hated Weller for the friendship he shared with Julia; he'd sworn eternal revenge against Lord von Voltaire and his family for her death. Getting back at them through Günter would give him great satisfaction. "I'll take what they both hold most dear."

Finally the message arrived by pigeon the two had been waiting for. It was a long night after the stormy winds that continued to blow two days, blocking all attempts to leave the harbor. Adelbert snatch the letter and smiled at the contents.

"Victory is ours, under the cover of Günter's follies, and nature gone amuck, my spies have stolen into the king' treasures and secured the prize. As we speak they are headed towards the coast and will be boarding a ship to bring it to Dia Simeron. The ship will travel to the smaller port of Coloria on the pretense of bringing wedding gifts to the home of the bride's family. From there I've hired a special group of stone carries to bring it to the borders of our land."

King Balal could barely contain his pleasure. This was a treasure even greater that the four boxes. The power behind the ancient treasure had been hidden and sealed away since the time of Shinou. It was by his demand. It is written in ancient scrolls that in the far away future its power would be awaken by a destine one, one of great strength and courage of heart. It was said that the magic sealed away could bridge the gap between alternate worlds. King Belal wanted this treasure since the boxes were out of his control. The selfish ruler wanted the power that was locked away in the Crystal Rose, the Crystal Rose of the Von Christ family blood line.

Oooooooo

R/r: thanks for the time you took to read this story which I take great pride in writing.

What do you think of this Rose? And what can it do? I'm interested in your comments, smiles …. Good Night…….

**Chapter Five: The Dawn Breaks**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Temari Matsumoto you are a genius, all rights are yours.

Oooooooo

Hi ya!! Throughout this story you'll find references to objects or events that are my own and no way related to the anime or manga or fact. Dummy that's in all the fan fictions we write . . . moment of spas…

**Earths 'Shadow**- Gwendal's magic sword it can extend to amazing lengths that only Gwendal has the power to control.

**Pearls**: Created from Günter's tears, when he's joyful the pearls are the purist of white or clearest of lilac. They have the power of movement on land, but once the call of the sea captures the little gems they become solid and dormant, but their beauty is eternal. Some are black.

**Twinkle**: First shooting star . . . .

**Milky –way**: Stars celebrating Günter's first night of joining, they danced in the sky. . .

**Jessie:** Günter's mare in demon form she has the power of flight . . .

**Luther**: Gwendal's stallion: AWESOME

Oooooooooo

**Chapter Five: The Dawn Breaks**

"Who goes there, if you value your life come forth heathen," Gwendal used his body as a shield protecting his lover: he'd drawn the sword called _Earth's Shadow_. Only a fool would try and hide from the mighty blade.

"Gwen, what's going on?" the deflowered noble whispered while he reached for something to cover his naked body, which was still much bruised from endless nights of pleasure. It appears Gwen couldn't get enough of the generosity within the man's body, or the sweet sighs of contentment Günter would moan after Gwen slid his semi-erect member out of the tight opening in Gin's ass, or the soft panting sounds Gin made in his ears just before he'd climax which pushed the great commander to do the same, or the heat from his flushed skin that sent shivers up Gwen's spine. Every part of the gentle man left the other content and frustrated at the same time.

"Be still my love," Gwen covered the beauty with an earthen blanket as he prepared to strike down anyone or anything bold enough to challenge his blade.

"I won't ask again, this time you will feel my blade!" He raised Earth Shadow high; but a familiar voice stayed his wrath.

"Hold it my lord. It's not my time to die; I'm your most trusted agent and spy." Yozak winked and push Conrad from behind the green covering, a smile plastered on his face.

"Don't you have a mission?" Spoke Lord Gwendal as he laid down Earth's Shadow, agitated, the sex driven demon lord continued to grumble while he dressed for the first time in two days.

"I'm on a king's mission; it appears a certain Lord von Christ came up missing and has the young master most worried. He's in tears and Lord Brat is trying to console him." Yozak blushed from the top of his carrot top hair to those gorgeous blue eyes and he chuckled lovingly at the lover's embarrassment, especially the look on Gwendal's face. It was priceless.

"It appears the king's teacher was captured in the middle of the night by a monster or at least that's what his companions said. Something about a huge knight dressed in green rode in on a grand stallion, it was thought to be Lord Voltaire, but that was impossible. Lord Voltaire is on a personal leave touring his own lands." Yosak enjoyed Gwendal's stress and he continued to tease the couple, while stifling his laugher.

"Conrad convinced the young master that we didn't need to send out an army, just a small search party. So for now your secret is safe." Yosak covered his red lips and laughed inside his hands. It wasn't everyday one saw Gwendal's cheeks heated in raw desire.

"Yosak this is not funny," Conrad kicked the man's chins.

"Ouch, that hurt," Yosak grumbled, "but if you like it rough I think I have my' _wonder woman's' _outfit in the knapsack."

"What, Yosak now isn't the time for sex game." Conrad walked toward his friend, but Gwendal hissed.

"Gwen its Conrad, sheath your blade, they mean no harm." Günter screamed out.

"Well somebody better tell that idiot to shut his mouth," Gwen lowered his blade.

"Gwen, I've got to go back Yurri is suffering . . . . To think I've caused him such stress . . . Why it's unforgivable," Emotional wreck; that was Günter whenever Yurri was evolved. The naked beauty started to get all weepy eyed.

"Ahhh Gunter! . . . . That Little brat ….did you think he'd be happy when you left. If you were that worried . . . well you should have tied him to your horse and brought him along," the grumpy lord scolded his lover.

"GWEN . . . that's . . . it's . . . a . . . a wonderful idea!" Butt naked he turned to his lover and contemplated this picture of the captured king and he immediately went _commando. "Whoops."_

"Honestly Gin, control yourself," Gwendal eyes drifted downward to the beautiful erection between his lovers legs and he soften his gruff tone. Gwendal's hands moved; he almost took the nine inch shaft between his greedy fingers.

"Down big boy," Yosak screamed with laughter.

"Brother," Conrad started to blush thinking how tasty Yozak's throbbing manhood could be against his moist lips. The air was already scented with lust and sweat, which made it easy to find the lovers; erotic desires ran rapid threw everyone's mind.

"Ahh . . . Listen Gin, Yurri will be fine there's no need to get all flustered; your nose will start to bleed," Gwen 's eyes continued a downward spiral and stopped at the silky turfs of hair around Gin's shaft. "Get dressed; you look like a shameless hussy."

"Shameless hussy. . . . How dare you!! You've ripped away every piece of clothing from my body and hid the rest so I couldn't dress. Gin hands landed on slender hips and he faced his lover. "Don't try and change the subject. I'm upset and worried, Gwen, and I expect you to fix this problem!"

"Me, you're his nurse maid," Gwendal turned away.

"Fine, you uncaring, unfeeling, arrogant . . . virgin robbing thief, I hate you." Tears coursed down Gin's pale cheeks. He looked around for something to cover up with, but only found a sleeve torn to pieces.

Yosak was on the ground sitting with his head between his legs, silently laughing. It was thrilling to watch the unyielding lord succumb to the will of the beautiful one.

Gin, still naked reached out to Gwendal, "This isn't right, I know now I shouldn't have left, but how can I go back?" He titled his head upward and captured the eyes of his beloved, his long lashes brushed against pale cheeks, now covered with lilac tears.

'_Damn it he's so breath-taking beautiful. How could I have been so blind all these years?'_ Gwen thought. '_Maybe he was being a little harsh; it was true that he'd taken the man's clothes away_.' With his eyes he asked for forgiveness and with one outstretch arm he beckoned his mate to come. Gin walked into the strong embrace of his lover and continued to weep. _'He's my harbor,'_ Gin thought.

Finally Yosak broke the silence while Conrad returned to the horses hidden and retrieved a knapsack.

"Listen, there's a small army looking for you Lord von Christ and my little trick of cat and mouse won't keep them away from this love nest for long." Sternly Yosak faced the general again, "I'll say it again, and we need to move sir."

"But I can't leave, not yet . . . it too soon." Magic filled Gin's soul and his tears pooled on the soft earth underneath his feet. The tears mixed with the moisture on the ground and turned into little round spheres that glowed. The spheres were individually shaped into multi translucent colors and were named pearls. The little lilac pearls cried at being separated from their birth father, but happy knowing they would be treasured forever. Greif stricken he silently walked to a group of trees. The tears rolled away and would eventually find the sea. These were the first pearls of demon history, '_Günter's tears'_.

Gin knew he was being a pest but his feelings were so raw and exposed. That stubborn sexy demon had opened a door; a gateway to his heart and now it was time to close it. The pearls stopped flowing but a sick laughter filled the air, '_don't they know the door is broken_?' Mesmerized the demon watched his tears disappear into the small lake near the love nest. '_Little pieces of my soul_,' he thought. "I can't go back to the way we were."

Gwen looked at the retreating back of his lover's shoulders slumped and found he was at a loss for words. "What in the hell am I suppose to do now; he'll cry a river and flood the nation," he commanded, "Somebody get a cloth!"

"He's butt naked and the man wants a cloth," that was too much for Yozak, not too manly but his nose ran with little rivers of white stuff.

"Yozak, if you keep this up, I swear your covers will be cold tonight." Conrad chided his lover and followed the soft whaling behind the trees. "No not just your covers, but your bath will be cold for a week." Yozak almost swallowed his tongue as he struggled to quite his loose lips.

Conrad smiled at the sight and moved with caution close to his friend; it was easy to see he was upset and about to become undone; his brother didn't know what to do at the moment with a weepy lover.

"Easy Günter, Yozak has some fresh horses you'll be by his majesty's side in no time." Conrad helped Günter to a lake nearby and offered him some fresh clothes. There he washed his bruised body and Gin sniffed a little; comforted by the gentle words from a familiar voice.

"Thanks Conrad; he'd shared so many of his tears in the past, so this was like going home.

"Damn it, he's so heartless, I wonder why I even bother." Gin moaned.

"Yeah, true love needs no reason, it just is." Conrad answered.

"Hey, how did you find us? We put up a protective barrier," Günter's ears redden.

"Well, honestly we both knew my brother wouldn't let you go, especially to Sir Adelbert von Grantz. If you had seen his face when he read your letter; it was very embarrassing. Well, just be glad the world didn't end or the castle cave in." Conrad paused and adjusted the bright red kimono on Günter's shoulders. He couldn't help but chuckle it was apparent the knapsack belonged to Yozak. You see Yozak believed dressing in women's clothing aided his spy efforts.

"So when Jesse, the white galloped in without you on her back, Wolfram got bratty and Yurri panic. Yozak volunteered to find the lost rider, and he followed your scent. It wasn't hard to image who kidnapped you. "

"Ahhh . . . my scent," Günter tilted his head to the side, embarrassed. Dreaming and not really listening.

"Well it's your time, isn't it?" Conrad whispered, "Little sore . . . I couldn't move for a week," Conrad chuckled low. "You should know bottoms are hounds by nature; the two legged ones are the worst. Yeah . . . Yozak could smell your virgin scent miles away."

"No . . . Oh my god," Günter cheeks heated up. "Conrad there is something else happening to my body; it's draining my powers I don't understand. I felt it yesterday and this morning. Maybe it's everything, but what will His majesty think? I'm not worthy to standby his side."

"Well I think your activities should remain between each other; after all Gwen is going to marry." Günter flinched. "Sorry, that was rude, but his majesty will love you no matter what." Conrad continued to help him dress.

"It's your time . . . I mean it's really your time, my friend? The stories you told me a long time ago they weren't just stories."

"Yes, I mean maybe," he squeezed his temple with shaking hands, "I didn't try to stop my feelings. I don't know what happen . . . . Nor did I care." Günter looked Conrad straight in the eye.

"There was magic in the air and it covered the land, sea, and sky. What does it mean? The old legends they're not fairy tales." Conrad whispered. "The earth redefined its self when you mated."

Gin's eyes doubled in size, "What have I done?"

"I can't talk about it now . . . ." Conrad continued to whisper as he thought about the stars and seas.

"But there's something else you're not telling me." Günter murmured.

Along the road we passed caravans traveling to Blood Castle. "When you left word spread thought-out the kingdom that it's finally over between you and my brother; suitors from all the kingdoms have gathered and will ask for your hand."

"But I won't marry. I'll never take another lover. . . I can't. . . . He's in my soul." Günter shuddered at the words. The tips of his hair start to glow.

"Günter your hair it's on fire, but it doesn't burn. It's beautiful." Conrad stared in amazement.

"Opps . . . my Maryoku is out of control, everything is upside down. I can't control my reactions to my thoughts of him," Günter replied. "Marry another, never."

"You may not have a choice, my friend." Sadly Conrad contemplated the events of the past few days. "Does this mean you're going back to the castle?" Günter nodded.

Conrad gave Günter a little peck on his warm cheek and they walked over to the horses, just beyond the trees where Yozak and Gwendal appeared to be in a heated debate.

"I think my decision is best sir," Yozak stopped the minute he felt the warm hands of his lover on his bare shoulders.

"What's the plan," Conrad voiced. It wasn't the time or place for kisses but he kissed his lover's shoulder blades while he waited for an answer.

"Ahhh . . . you found my secret weapon," Yosak eyed his Kimono and Gwen eyed the long slits on either side of the silky gown.

"Well . . . Günter you're not going to like this but I get to play the knight in shining armor and rescue you. You'll ride in with me and Lord von Voltaire you'll return to your castle and meet us at the castle later. I've already sent a message that you're safe."

"What, Gwen you can't leave me, I won't have it," Gunter blurred out. "This is a trick; we both know you'll never return to my side."

"Günter, It's not what you think," Yozak murmured.

Günter still had eyes only for his lover, he would not be denied. "What in the hell . . . you think you know what I'll feeling." Lilac eyes pierced grey in torment. "Tell me this is not my faith. Tell me great one," Gunter cried.

"Much has happened in your absence, Young Lord has dispatched messengers to your lands on a matter of national urgency. It wouldn't be wise for him to know you've been deflowering his tutor days before your wedding, my lord." Yozak tried to be gentle but the words were cruel.

Conrad tightened his grip on Yozak's shoulder, "don't my lover, this is not our battle."

Silently Günter walked away and Gwendal followed.

"I know that I can't ride into the castle grounds with you." He pouted.

"That's not what is bothering you," Gwen nibbled Gin's ear lobe.

"I want to go; Yurri needs me, but what about us. It's over our time together. Already you have prepared to leave. It's so easy for you; yet my aura is weakening, my magic is fading fast, in the light of such sadness I'm dying inside. "Gin tears were under control, but his heart hurt.

"Don't speak such rubbish you are a grand noble the last and greatest of your line. Therefore the most powerful witch alive." The logical, man just stated facts.

"Powerful witch, I'm just a man in love. Don't you see everything in my heart is connected to my Maryoku . . . it's what makes me strong. I knew my direction when we parted but now I don't understand any of this."

"Perhaps I need to show you again; I need to complete your training." Gwen forced his lover against the soft bark of a young tree; with his body he started a slow and steady grind.

"Don't do this it hurts so much . . ." Gunter threw his head forward; he showered his lover with long strains of scented lilac hair, the tips send electrical currents down Gwen's chest.

"Why should I stop you like it rough" . . . . He raked his nails down Gin's side and reversed position traveling up to his arms and across his collarbone. The sensation caused Gin's knees to buckle.

"I'll close my eyes and listen as you walk away, demon master. Gin stumbled over his next words biting his bottom lip he spoke. "When you leave my side, don't say good-bye . . . just go."

The scratching turned to nips and eventually bits. The bits would disappear in the dawn, but they would burn in Gin's soul forever. Each touch left a brand that tainted his sanity. Gwen gently licked his lover's ears, neck and teased each nipple with sucking. The warm saliva in his mouth heated Gin's chest and he sighed sweetly.

"Gwen don't stop . . . I can't breathe . . . fill me up."

With powerful hands driven by the earth's force he lifted the demon up and parted his butt cheeks, he roughly forced fingers deep inside Gin's swollen entrance. Günter muffled a strangled cry, but at the same time reached inside Gwen's loin pants and pulled out his massive manhood. In minutes he'd impaled his ass onto Gwen's stiff shaft. The upward thrusting caused tears of joy and pain to course down Gin's pale cheeks. The horrifying pressure of his lover holding him in place just beyond his love knot hurt like hell.

"Let me feel . . . all of you . . . deeper!!!" Gin's cries became pleas; he needed relief from the torment of a lonely existence that he foresaw to be his future. "Burn into my body a flame of eternity." Gin screamed and wrapped his arm around Gwen's neck bracing his body for his lover's next move.

Gwen pushed upward so swiftly hitting every nerve possible at one time that the impact split the tree. Both felt to the ground and Gwen kept on pounding. Both shuttered at the intensity and the desperation of this love.

"I wanta come . . . . Come with me." Deliriously happy Gin squeezed his inter walls around the demon lover's ramming rod and twisted his legs even tighter around his waist. Blood boiled deep down in his unattended shaft which twitched obediently. Gwen could fill the warm shaft against the hard walls of his stomach so he stroked his lover swiftly in time and each thrust was thorough, rough, and hard. So punishingly hard, he held on to consciousness by a thread.

They both surrendered, not caring what direction the tide flowed, because the ocean had swallowed them up. Gentle he lowered Gin down to the ground. Both their eyes were closed, yet tears flowed freely down each other's cheeks.

Yosak and Conrad quieted the horses as the ground trembled and the lake expanded searching for its mother sea.

Minutes later as promised Gunter felt cool air on his naked skin. It wrapped around his body and he understood his lover was gone. He opened his eyes weighted down by tears of remembrance and waited for the end.

Günter rode away with his friends; 'Will I be able to touch my demon master again,' he thought.

By nightfall the party camped out and Yozak roasted the fish on a stick Conrad had caught earlier. It should have been a wonderful trip coming home, but by daybreak events sat in motion hundreds of years ago started to unfold.

"Yozak, its Gunter, feel his brow, he's burning up with fever." Conrad lay his brethren down near the dying embers, "he didn't eat the fish last night."

"Now, now it's not unusual for him to be a little warm or cold; after all he is Mr. Nose bleed," there was worry in Mr. Biceps voice, although he tried not to show it.

"This is different, he felt it last night," affectionately Conrad wiped Günter's brow. It worried him; especially the soft whimpering coming from Gin's lips.

"We'll keep a close watch on him, just one days ride and he will be safe in Yurri's arms. Did you hear that my friend?" Yosak whispered the words close to Gin's ear.

Sweat really started to pour down the excitable tutor's neck and on close expectation of his eyes they rolled upward inside his head; Yozak sighed.

"Ok, let's break camp, I don't like this." Conrad spoke.

"I can see it in your eyes." Yosak silently stole away into the woods and proceeded to make a small traveling sling to support the beautiful lord. He'd carry the man if necessary.

**____Back at Blood Castle_____**

Shibuya, I have great news . . . Günter has been found and he's unhurt. Yozak is bringing him home as we speak," Murata spoke running and laughing at the same time. He waved a message Yosak sent by pigeon. Yurri, Wolfram, and Cecilie were enjoying a morning breakfast; which was an attempt to make Yurri happy.

"What!!" Wolfram screamed out loud. "Honestly Yurri, first he is here and then he's gone and you're just too excited for my taste. Stop acting so happy concerning the affairs of other men. Are you secretly seeing someone else, you cheat."

"Wolf what is your problem," he physically removed his lover off his lap and, moved to the balcony which overlooked the flower garden Cecilie loved so much. Yurri read the message and felt overjoyed. It was strange not waking up to Günter's hugs and kisses. _'I miss him_,' the young king thought.

"Murata should we send an escort . . . . Look at all of these suitors outside the castle. Won't it be a little dangerous to bring Günter through all of this?" As far as the eye could see small camps dotted the lands around castle blood. Flags were raised high and treasures were being brought inside the royal gates.

"And why are they here anyway?" Yurri looked at an irate Wolfram and a concerned mother. Cecilie leaned against the rail, but she looked past the camps to the Far East.

"Really Yurri even a child understands the importance of prestige's unions. Günter is from the highest of pedigrees, therefore his union must be handled with the greatest of care and by a king." Wolf screamed. Since he's left my brothers protection; he's announced his freedom."

'Ahh . . . another lesson in demon history,' Yurri thought. He decided to set down and listen.

"There hasn't been a marriage in the Von Christ family since the early wars; it was surrounded in death and mystery." Wolfram reclaimed his abandon seat on Yurri's lap and continued his story.

"Günter has a special Maryraku that when it's at full power it's just as strong as the demon king, but he suppresses its strength. He needs a strong mate and that person will be granted special powers or at least that's what we've been told. That's why men have always tried to rape him."

"RAPE!!! You never said anything about rape, Wolfram." Yurri turned around swiftly knocking Wolfram to the ground and called out to Murata. "Call out the guards Günter could be hurt!!!"

"Calm down Yurri, he knows how to protect his virtue. In the old days nobles would claim a mate through force but it was really already arranged . . . most of the time . . . like brother Gwendal . . . If my big brother wanted to he could sleep in that witch's bed and take her before the wedding night."

"But that's not right . . . . . that's . . . ." Yurri looked away.

"Wolfram, no biting . . . mom teased me for a week the last time you marked me," Yurri pulled away which only made Wolfram tug harder. "Wolfram enough I'm not a lollipop . . . this time Yurri joined Cecilia at the balcony.

"So do you understand, it's up to you to choose the best mate for Günter now? He's the last of his line and besides it will be a good political move to join houses."

Yurri looked at the box of proposals and all the gifts stacked up in neat piles in the great hall. He'd rather play baseball than make this decision. Günter's heart belonged to Gwendal. 'Adults and their problems,' he thought.

"Listen Yurri just have a tournament and may the best man win," Yurri spoke. Everyone frowned at the insensitive comment.

"Look Your Majesty its Gwendal, my son, he's back." Cecilia squealed out. _'_He looks very sexy_,_' she thought. The small party raced down to the castle's greeting hall and waited for the great lord to come.

Gwendal rode up to the castle's doors and dismounted. In two strides he kneeled down before the king. "Oh, please get up; you don't have to do this, Gwendal." Yurri really wanted to give the man he respected a brotherly hug.

"You've requested my presence and it appears you've started a war in my absence." Gwen tried to sound gruff, but his thoughts were elsewhere. He pointed to the mass gathered beyond the castle walls. "I expected you to be less indulgent Murata, or at least more sensible."

"No . . . no . . . it's not a war . . . well I hope not . . . they want to marry Günter . . ." Yurri waved his hands frantically in front of Gwendal. "It's a long story. That can wait. Welcome home Gwen. Günter will be home tomorrow. I'm so happy to have all of you back."

"Gwen darling, you look radiant and your frown has softened," Cecilie smiled. "Right there," she smiled and squeezed his cheeks. Now tell, mother everything."

"Ahh . . . Mother . . . what are you talking about?" He eased away from her probing eyes. "Your summons, Your Majesty."

Yurri led everyone back to the breakfast table and turned his attention to Murata.

"Murata what have you found out about the missing treasure the _ROSE_?" Yurri once again removed Wolfram from his lap.

"Rose, do you mean the Crystal Rose of the Von Christ line." Gwen barked out loud. He rose and planted both palms on the small breakfast table.

"Yes, that's the one," Murata chirped.

"Murata what's up you have that look on your face. What are you holding back?" Yurri glared at his friend. "Spill."

"Well, I read through some old documents and the Crystal Rose is like the boxes. It possesses' great magical powers that could be the key to life and death." Murata adjusted his glasses before he continued.

"Since it's from the Günter's family I'm sure he's connected to its powers and he could be in danger if it falls into the wrong hands or if it is taken from his possession."

"Is that why it was locked up in the treasure volt," Yurri reasoned out. "What's going to happen too Günter, now that the treasure is missing."

"Well, Lord Voltaire, perhaps you remembered something," he stalled.

"Murata, I demand to know the truth!" Yurri howled out.

"He could you know disappear," Murata spoke softly.

"Disappear, that's ridiculous. The legend says it has a life force; that means it has the power to heal or destroy or kill . . . . It's not clear. But the death part is a fact." Wolfram covered his mouth.

"Wolfram!!!! Everyone screamed at once except Yurri. He had been dumped on the floor and looked sorrowful. For once Wolfram agreed he said too much.

"Yurri . . . it's just a legend." Wolfram pouted.

Yurri turned away from the small party and walked out of the hall without saying a word to anyone. The room was silent everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

Oooooooo

R/r

It's difficult to say but I found this a troublesome chapter to write. It was emotional; to bring my dearest lover close to death. Hope you like it….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Temari Matsumoto you are a genius, all rights are yours.

Hi there, and a special thanks to: Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko, asdfjklover, Miyo Yukimora, nightbliss, Gwendolyn Von Gratz, first update of the new year and I owe it to you guys!!!!

Let's go!!! For the new comers this story centers around Günter von Christ, and his quest to find true love, yet this is the magical demon kingdom so his quest is not easy and is fought with trails he didn't imagine, including a forceful lover Gwendal and many suitors and stolen treasure. Have fun and enjoy.

**Recap**: Wolfram!!!! Everyone screamed at once except Yurri. He had been dumped on the floor and looked sorrowful. For once Wolfram agreed he'd said too much.

"Yurri . . . it's just a legend." Wolfram pouted.

Yurri turned away from the small party and walked out of the hall without saying a word to anyone.

The room grew silent as everyone was lost in their own thoughts.

**Chapter 6: Home**

"Wolfram, must you always leap before you see how far you're going to fall; this is insane." Gwendal barked out. "I leave the castle for a few days and the royal court loses a state treasure, honestly couldn't you find something else to do?"

"Gwen don't be so stern with my little Wolfie, you know he would never do anything to hurt His Majesty or Lord Günter."

"That's beside the point, mother. Wolfram is a prince and commands a small army; he needs to show leadership and discipline. The stern lord's opinion was absolute and unshakable.

"Wolfram will you make yourself useful; investigate the lower grounds with your troops. It is your duty to insure no one leaves without being searched." Lord Gwendal looked out of the window over the horizon searching for any signs of Gunter's approach. 'Damn it,' he thought.

"IS THAT CLEAR!!" the picture frames raddled under Gwendal's untimely raft?"

"Yes sir!" Wolfram answered although his eyes followed Yurri's trail out of the door.

'I should never have left him.' Gwendal's thoughts continued to rule his actions and it pissed him off that he was so damn helpless.

"Mother since we can't' get rid of those fools organize the groups and find out anything you can. Wolfram will you explain again why we can't just send them away."

"These are nobles from the human and demon countries with official letters of request. They are signed by the appropriate amount of citizens to make them credible; plus these requests must be delivered to the appropriate person and that can only be the king or Günter." Wolfram paused to catch his breath, but before he could continue Gwendal cut him off.

"Enough, fanatical idiots; what gives them the right to demand matrimony." Gwendal whispered under his breath.

"Gwen darling, it's not like you to get so lost in thought." Mother winked at her son in hopes of lighting his sour mood. "He'll be back soon enough."

"Ump . . . . . honestly I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." Gwen turned back towards the window. "Mother perhaps you could offer entertainment and find out anything you can."

"Oh my, shall I seduce them with my charms," she chirped; love potions on her mind. "I'm sure I can find out everything you need to know."

"MOTHER!" Wolfram shouted out loud.

"Oh little Wolfie, a woman's has to have a little fun," Cecilie smiled and adjusted the slit on the side of the thin gown she wore.

"MURATA . . . . Go to the archives and find out what you can, concerning the crystal rose and marriage rites within the _Von Christ_ line."

"MURATA to the rescue." Cheerful as ever he bounced out of the room, leaving his breakfast untouched.

Gwen's gaze never left the window; he could see another messaging dove crest the valley, maybe a day's ride on horseback.

"Wolfram, the soldiers barracks are to the left; not the right."

"Well I just wanted to check on Yurri first, brother," he threw back his beautiful wavy golden locks; his proud nose stuck up high in the air.

"Follow your orders, NOW!!!" Gwen softens his voice. The dove crossed the valley in lightening speed and soared past the castle wall into his private garden. 'I've got to end this meeting now.'

"His Majesty is fine; I know exactly what he plans to do. Now everyone report to me at first light and we will devise a plan to correct this mess and prevent more damage from befalling our lands. Finish breakfast if you must, but I have business to take care of," In a flash Gwen left the balcony and stood outside his quarters.

Within moments he entered his living quarters in the castle; a dove perched on his shoulder. Gwendal gently removed the message from the dove's delicate claws and read the message.

_We will most likely be in the 'castle by the time you receive this message. Look for us after dark in the chambers. Yosak . . . Oh I can see the frown on your brow . . . . All is well, he misses you too._

Gwen pocked the letter and closed his eyes as he relaxed for a moment behind the huge desk that covered a large portion of his office/bed chambers. Quietly he prayed that the great one would forgive him for the problems that lay ahead. Gwen had a long time to think as he rode home. There was no way in hell he'd give up Günter to anyone. Things were far from well in the demon kingdom and he was about to make them worst.

Suddenly a noise from his garden startled the lord and he drew his sword.

"Ah . . . Gwendal, it's me!" Yurri's voice usually excitable, faded to a low whisper.

"Yurri, come out! I know you've out there." Instead of waiting for him to appear Gwen walked outside and found the king sitting on a stone chair which was surrounded by flowers and other odd creatures the lord had made over the years. Yurri found Gwen's private garden while wondering the castle grounds. Often he'd sneak inside the garden to hide from Wolfram or to think about the many problems he faced being the demon king.

"Gwendal I shouldn't be here, but are the rumors true? Will Gunter die if we don't find the _crystal rose_?" Yurri words were measured, with sadness.

"I thought Wolfram was the only one who believes in fairly tales, but it appears I was wrong." Gwen barked loudly, causing Yurri to jump. "Lord von Christ comes from a linage of great strength. It will take more than a piece of glass to kill him. Yet I will not deny the crystal is of great importance and must be found at once. I will make it a priority."

"Then I have just the plan." Yurri eyes sparkled.

"Yurri, that won't be necessary." Gwen's eye brows began to twitch.

"Consider the item found, Shibuya will open up a special investigation." Tapping his finger to his head Shibuya smiled. "Thanks for your help." He scurried out of the room. "I won't let Günter down . . . that's a promise."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrr!" Gwendal frowned "children as rulers . . . what next."

**. . . Later . . . . **

Weary from the day's work; but excited at the events to come Gwen walked into his lovers chambers and watched his beautiful face by the light of the moon streaming through the window. Taken back by his beauty the lord let out a long sigh. 'I wait till dawn breaks,' he thought, yet he continued to gaze with lust at his small mouth quivering ever so gently. After ten minutes he finally forced his eager hands to his sides and walked away.

"So are you going to watch me all night or worst leave without speaking, my demon lover. I know your scent, it fills my . . . . . ." Before Günter could finish his words the other grabbed his upper body sheet included in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my dear, I've missed you to." Günter returned the embrace and followed it with kisses along the lord's cheek bone. "Gwendal I love you so much, it hurts." However even his love couldn't prepare the gentle lord for what would happen next.

Gwen skillfully reached down the front of the thick bed robes covering Gin's body and eased his hand inside. Gwen wrapped his hands around Gunter's tiny waist and drew him even closer, pinning the man against his body. "It's been too long; my need for you is great." The demon of earth whispered in a foreign voice.

"Gwen . . . that hurts . . . slow down; I'm not a doll . . . we have till dawn." He tried to adjust his body to fit comfortably in his lover's arms, but Gwen's grip didn't allow him to move. "Can't we talk a bit first?"

Without asking Gwen's fingers snaked down Günter's back and found immediate gratification between Gin's butt cheeks, not one but all three.

"Umm . . . I'm not ready . . ." Günter's eyes popped open and he gritted his teeth again the sharp pain.

Gwen's finger already deep inside scissor the delicate opening to his satisfaction and growled loudly.

"Stop it, you don't have to be so . . . . GWEN we'll in the castle . . . you don't know what will happen. Damn it . . . . I can't breathe."

Dazed with desire Gwendal paused for a moment to adjust his muscular frame between Günter's legs. "No I have a better plan. I'll take you from the side, much deeper I've heard." Selfish desires dwelled in his soul; he cared not for the feelings of his mate.

Günter lay on his side with both legs curled against his chest; with the first thrust he muffled the scream in his hands and grabbed for the sheets, but Gwendal had striped him bare. "This is rape . . . . How could you? Shock waves coursed throughout his body, leaving him speechless.

"Ah . . . yes I want you, you belong to me. I'll never let some flirtatious noble take you for your wealth and honor. You belong to me; wife of my body." Gwen grumbled between deep thrust; finally a warm flood filled the delicate cavern of Gin's flesh and he eased his limp shaft out. Without a care in the world he stuffed it back inside the tight leather pants he wore.

Günter rolled away shocked by the welcome home he'd received. "Silence, I thought you wanted to talk." He pulled Gin's hair away from his face and locked eyes with his lover, for the first time he recognized disgust or fear.

"Talk . . . if you're finish then just go! I'm not your toy or wife." Gunter wiped the bruise on his hips and inched to the corner of the bed.

"Wait this isn't over yet . . . we have the night." Gwen spoke, his arrogance or stupidity shinning.

"You're a monster." The two would have continued to spar but a loud knock on the door shocked the two men into a different reality.

"Father . . . . Father are you alright." Gisela twisted the door knob, yet out of respect she didn't open it.

"Daughter I'm fine, give me a moment," Günter covered his body and hid the soiled sheets underneath the bed. Slowly he walked to the door and opens it only to fall against the firm biceps of Yosak.

"Yosak, what is your business here," Gwendal.

"Father I didn't know you were with Lord Gwendal. I'm sorry to disturb you, but all the flowers have fallen ill around the castle and I was worried about you?" Gisela walked inside and guided her father towards his bed. "Father you don't look so well, I beg of you to rest."

"Yosak . . . "Gwendal barked.

"Oh . . . I almost forgot . . . . I tried to give you a little time my friend, but with the gardens crying in pain and the animals restless, it appears the castle knows you are home. King Yurri is going crazy; the nobles are gathering together a special court to decide your faith." Yozak spoke to his lord.

"My faith . . . is that really possible," Günter asked Gwen who'd taken up residence against a wall near the door.

"Nonsense!" Gwendal barked. "Have you all gone mad?"

"No it appears the madness is justified and I am the cause. Tell His Majestic I will be ready in a moment's time." Günter shot Gwen a piecing glance,"Please leave I have much to do, my king waits."

"But Father, you need your rest, I'm sure King Yurri can postpone the proceedings," Gisela reasoned, as to be expected from a worried daughter and nurse; she also voiced her opinions to the two men standing around talking.

"Ok father, GWENDAL, YOSAK!!! I'm sure you have preparations of your own, please allow my father time to rest before the court." She held open the door and waited till both men left.

"Well Gwendal did you welcome Günter back properly." A smile crossed Yozak's face.

"THAT is not your affair," Gwendal shot back his steps hard against the castle floor.

"Oh . . . did I touch a soft spot . . . . A lover's fight. Geez you've got to loosen up sir, I know this is new to you." Yosak ventured.

"What do you know?" Gwendal turned around and glared at Yozak.

"Well, dead flowers around the castle speaks for itself; Gwendal you can't go charging in and expected him to understand your intentions." Yozak winked and continued to walk down the hall to his own quarters. "Sir, think about a fine mare, she takes a lot of grooming and sweet talking to bed her down for the night."

"Gunter's not a horse, you idiot." Gwendal missed the point.

"Exactly, so don't be so quick to jump on top, he'll need a lot more that grooming and sweet talking to bed him property."

"Yozak, I wondered where you were; have you been disturbing Günter," Conrad moved close to his lover, both their eyes were filled with longing.

"Can't fool you . . . perhaps we can discuss things in private," Yozak wrapped Conrad in his comfortable biceps and drew him around the corner to their quarters.

Gwen smirked, 'Damn it, lovers what a pain,' he thought. 'Maybe I was a little overactive . . . well anyway I only have a few hours till hell visits our kingdom.' Gwendal entered his quarters and waited for the sunrise.

…**..Castle grounds…….**

"Mmmm . . . ." Adelbert wrapped a thick sheep skin around his shoulders and snuggled closer to the young boy in his lap. He stroked his long black hair and continued to plot. "Well my little pet you have served me well, but my true love will soon take your place." He started to kiss the young man, yet only in his mind he'd had visions of Günter in his arms.

"Adelbert, the dawn is almost breaking and we still have much to talk about," King Balal had arrived in the still of night. "Send this boy away."

"Ah . . . . Did you not bring a bed warmer with you, or perhaps you'd like a little special attention from someone of experience, my lord." Adelbert smiled, showing crooked teeth.

"That was a long time ago, under a drunken night," King Balal frowned at the memory. "Is the treasure safely secured? I don't want any mishaps."

"The nobles have called a court; they are frustrated with waiting since truths are being withheld. Spies are all over the kingdom spreading rumors as you have instructed. I will have Von Christ in my chambers before the new moon raises. After all he can't ignore the season of mating or his responsibility to produce an heir."

"Yet you are under the delusion he'll come to you willingly." King Balal laughed.

"Does it matter," Adelbert called for his lover to come back and warm his feet; he was bored. "I'll take him on his knees in chains. Do you think he'll give you the power of the crystal?" Now Adelbert smirked.

"Ah . . . that's your mission. If I can't get the power of the crystal, say goodbye to your love slave," those were the final words the king spoke before he left the tent; dawn was only a few moments away. "Mmm . . . . Must get dressed my dreams of domination are just over the horizon."

**. . . . Dawn, a few hours later . . . . **

Just as dawn broke all the nobles took seats in the great court. Yurri set at the head of the table looking quite nervous. He was surrounded by the nine lords of the demon country; Günter was missing.

"Gunter, where are you?" Yurri's eyes scanned the room and landed on the door.

"Your Majesty" he could barley suppress the impending nose bleed cause whenever Yurri's brightness stole the tutors senses. Blinded by his brightness Gunter could barley move from his spot near the door, he'd arrived?

"You had everyone worried," Yurri rose from his oversized chair and waited for the Lord to approach him. "GUNTER, are you in pain."

Gunter was completely overwhelmed with Yuri kind words, tears gathered in his eyes. Somehow he moved his legs, next his feet and made it to Yurri's side.

"Your Majestic I'm so sorry for causing you grief. I shouldn't have left your side, yet my selfish desires took hold of sensibility. Please forgive me. I accept your punishment."

"Oh no. . . . No . . . Ahhh. Punishments "Yurri waved his hands wildly. "I'm just happy you're safe. "

Yurri pushed Günter into his chair and reached out for the beauties hand; he held his long fingers affectingly. Gunter burst into tears and his nose began to bleed quite freely. After last night activities and now Yurri's kindness drove him crazy with emotions.

"Oh my" Yurri jumped his eyes wide with excitement.

"There there, Gunter control yourself. This is quite embarrassing," Gwen tried to be gentle.

"Gwendal did I cause this? I only wanted to comfort him." Yurri moved to the side.

Günter closed his eyes embarrassed.

"Yurri, you wimp . . . . . haven't you realized by now the effect your touch has on Günter."

"Wolfram . . . ." Gwendal silence his younger brother.

"Yurri you're such a wimp, it's unbelievable," he mumbled underneath his breath.

"Lords and friends of the Demon and Human tribes, enough . . . . We have business to discuss," Lord Radford was the first to speak.

The room was silent. . . . .

R/r review . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Wow Temari Matsumoto all rights to the rightful owner . . . . . .**

**You know this fan is truly a special child. It's at that rebellious stage so hang in there; we have trouble on our hands. Enjoy and give the kid a break.**

**Chapter 7: He's mine**

''Lords and friends of the Demon and Human tribes, enough . . . We have business to discuss," Lord Radford is the first to speak.

00000000000000

"Silence Lord Radford, you have overstepped your boundaries; I don't recall seeing a king's crown on your head." Gwendal's reprimand brought the chatter in the room under control. Next he turns his attention towards His Majesty and prince Wolfram.

Wolfram pokes Yuri in the side. "Wolfram not now, everyone is looking," Yuri whispers to his beloved mate.

"Wimp, everyone is waiting for you to speak, after all this is the first meeting in years with both the human tribesmen and demon nobles present. You're the king or have you forgotten, unbelievable," Wolfram frowns, as he tilts his aristocratic nose upward.

Shibuya attempts to conduct a stately manor but it's difficult because the spirit of his warm heart seeps through. "Ahh . . . Hi everyone . . . I'm Yuri Shibuya!" His eyes opens like huge black pearls, the young king is both happy and a bit nervous. Gwendal's glare digs a hole in his back.

"Yuri where did you leave your brain, say something intelligent, like order and let's bring this meeting to a quick close?" Wolfram continues to brow beat the king while he instructs the king on protocol. "We can't appear to be incompetent in front of these lowly humans."

"Ah . . ." he picks at the gold button on his jacket, "It's so wonderful to have humans and demons in the Castle Blood. I'm sure we'll come to understand each other and perhaps we can play a few games together." Yuri's heart leaps out of his chest and he smiles brightly. The nobles start to shake their heads and the humans look completely confused.

"Your Majesty," Gwendal stands and moves next to King Yuri. "Perhaps I can be of assistance." It's not clear if he's agitated, or moody.

"Yes . . . Yes," Yuri stumbles over his words, "Gwendal take it away."

"Order . . . Mother will you assist in the sitting arrangements?"

"Of course . . . . I'd like all the single young lords to sit to the right of me; other nobles and humans can sit where ever they want."

"Mother," Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Wolfie, I've got this under control; after all I'm a Maoh! Gwendal you have my permission to carry on."

"This is the first meeting of its kind since the destruction of the originators. It appears the subject of Lord von Christ's matrimonial state of affairs is in question. Although why it's of concern to the human tribes is yet to be discussed. Adelbert you appear to be the leader behind this farce, speak." Lord Gwendal's brows knitted on his forehead as he contained his rage.

"The kingdom of Shin Makoku and human tribes surrounding it have been troubled with great disasters. Rivers and mountains are shifting; day is night. Our scholars and spell casters have searched the achieves for answers and one item continues to surface. It is the _Crystal Rose _of the Von Christ blood line. Its power is match only by the five boxes combined. When the _Crystal Rose_ is separated from its rightful master great wars and natural disasters have always happened."

Adelbert took a deep breath allowing the information to sink in. The nobles stir in their high back chairs and the humans began to mutter.

"Yes, I've heard of it!" a voice calls from the back of the room.

"It's a love charm that makes women fall in love, swoon with uncontrollable desires, for the first man she sees." Mr. Heathcrife calls out.

"No it causes evil to grow in the hearts of good men," Antoine added.

"I've heard it gives sexual powers to the impotent" King Balar continues to inflame the assembly of men; with incredible tales of the '_Crystal Rose.'_

"Quiet foolish men, these are tales told around camp fires," Conrad volunteered. He didn't like the tone of the conversation.

"A mere trinket," his lover added.

"If these tales are just fables then show us the _Crystal Rose _and heal your broken body. Quiet our fears and we will go home." Little Antoine continued to speak with little courage.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't be so quick to dismiss my claims, Lords and friends," Adelbert walks around the table and stops behind Günter's seat. "Isn't it true that the greatest and most dangerous treasure of the _Christ _blood line is missing? Isn't it true that you've been ill and that the illness or your well being is connected to the crystal? The crystal was entrusted to your care as a young boy when you came to live in the castle. All these years you should have prepared to take your rightful place as Lord of the Christ lands with the _'Crystal Rose'_ as a talisman of good will. But you have spent your time here at the King's side and left your lands to overlords and ruin."

Günter turned around and glared at Adelbert, "To think you called yourself my friend, a snake would serve my household with more loyalty." Günter hissed the words from his throat, before a cough racked his body. "What could you possible know of the destinies in the land of Shi Makoku?"

"You speak bold word, but is it true, Lord von Christ?" the little king of Fransia spoke; you do look a little pale; I ask again is it missing?"

"Don't be alarmed my king. Just as we found the boxes, we will find the Rose." Adelbert covered his mouth with a silk cloth. "We wouldn't want the lands to suffer do to the selfishness of one man. I have already begun the search."

"You're despicable, I believe you're the thief that stole it," Wolfram screamed. "Yuri you can't let this idiot dishonor Günter in such a dishonorable manor, say something or give me permission to slit his throat."

"Wolfram, calm down," Cecilie smiled. "These are all honored guest and as a prefect hostess, we must show respect."

"But mother . . . ."

"Let dear Adelbert continue, I'm sure he has a plan, after all my dear Wolfie its ok for others to have fantasies in a land of magic." Cecilie winked and the men sighed.

"Lady Cecilie is this really a fairy tale," the little king of Fransia asked. Cecilie just continues to smile and Adelbert prepares to speak.

"It is said the '_Crystal Rose'_ will grant great power to the mating couple and the lands will prosper. Too long have it rested in a stuffy vault and you Günter von Christ have chosen to ignore your destiny. Isn't it time you've mated. It's time a couple sits on the throne. Isn't it time you've quieted the spirit of this magical crystal before its power becomes an uncontrollable force, before the war of the _Crystal Rose_ is upon us all!"

Roars erupted around the table. "How dare this human speak of such personal matters?"

"Quiet . . . Quiet," Yuri waves his hands in the air. Adelbert walks back to his seat among the human and King Balar nods in his direction. "If my tongue speaks falsely I'll apologize, lords."

"SILENCE" Gwendal voice settled the assembly. "This isn't a court."

The nobles glared at the humans and Günter waited for his king to speak; not one person step up to defend his actions yet he still holds his head up high.

King Balar continues where his conspirator leaves off. "I've also joined in the search with Adelbert and it is believed the thieves may well be at our borders. Nobles we mean no harm, it's with peace we bring to the land of Shin Makoku a proposal. After hearing of the missing crystal we have dispatched scouts all over the lands to find the thieves." King Balar stood and waited for all eyes to turn his way.

"The house of _Von Christ_ has been without protection for a long time, it's subject to attack or worst. Isn't it a custom for the nobles to mate with one another to secured borders? It's a wise practice I've brought to my own country. Günter while you reside in the King's Castle your homeland is defenseless."

"That's a lie, the house of Voltaire and Bielefeld have always stood by and protected his lands." Wolfram screamed out loud. "Why do you have such a great interest in our lands, anyway?"

"I am a man who has come to realize our worlds will not survive if we don't work together. You protect his lands from afar, but my country is at its borders. Have you visited lately? Have you heard the reports of crimes, homes lost to floods, children and families starving? These problems will soon become my own."

'Gwendal, is this true?" Günter rose and faced Gwendal, his eyes were sorrowful, but filled with rage.

"Yes, my lord." A small boy with long lilac hair moved forward. He was followed by a girl with the look of starvation on his face. "I live near Ashford, just outside your father's castle. The overlord demands taxes we can't pay so my family was driven from our home. The town's people close doors; they say we are from the cursed castle. They say the '_War of the Crystal Rose'_ is upon us. They say you have forgotten us." The boy started to cry.

Günter's heart burst and he places his hand on his chest. "This is unforgiveable that I've become so selfish."

"Günter, don't my friend, how can you so candidly believe everything this man speaks?" Conrad whispered.

Wolfram has no illusions and cares even less for the humans or their feelings, so he steps forward and unsheathes his sword. "You are a weak human scum," as usual his temple is out of control.

"Wolfram," Gwendal steps in front of the young prince.

"Forgive our young prince; he's spoiled and very emotional," yet Gwendal's hands were clinched into tight fist.

"I refuse listen to this non sense and neither will you Gunter. If there is trouble in the land it's by his will, not some damn stone from a story. He's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Wolfram lowered his sword, but not his anger. "I will never trust a human!"

To Yuri's far right a young King approaches the middle of the room and stands not too far from Wolfram. He politely bows to the prince out of respect and ask Wolfram for permission to speak, next to his side stands Berias, his trusted knight.

Saralegui steps forward, "I king of small Cameron, would ask permission to speak."

Yuri blushes the attractive king always causes his heart to flutter. Wolfram pokes Yuri for the third time in one meeting; he's nearing a personal best. Simply stated he doesn't care for the casual attitude Sara has adopted around his mate, like holding his hand.

"King Saralegui," Yuri leads forward and takes his hands.

"You are my dearest friend, please call me Sara-chan," Sara smiles.

"Oh . . ." the blood rushes to Yuri's head. He doesn't understand his attraction to all the beautiful men in this country. It drives him crazy. _'I've turned gay.' _

"Agrrr."

"Quiet Wolfram, remember you alone share the king's bed," Cecilie comforts her beloved _honey-chan_.

"But mother, he's holding Yuri's hand to damn long. Yuri's my wimp." Color starts to leave honey-chan's face, he just wants to disappear and take Yurri with him. "Damn it."

"Speak," Yuri hesitates, "Sara," the words are like silk on his tongue.

Sara voice is calm and seductive; it's smooth like honey. "We of Small Cimaron only wish to forge another alliance with the great nobles of Shin Makoku. It's a fact that with the aid of your witches and demons, plus the use of Maryoku we have been liberated from the rule of Big Cimaron, a civil war. I owe you a great debt, which you wouldn't ask to be repaid. This is your mating season Günter," Sara nods towards Günter who refuses to reply.

"It would be an unjust to the people of your land if you choose not to produce an heir. A land needs a royal family to worship and love. King Yuri taught that to me." Now Sara blushes and smiles with love at Yuri.

"Upon hearing the rumors of Lord von Voltaire's desire to mate with the princess of Coloria, you are free. Many have long desired to stand by your side be it man or woman. You are free to choose your own path, but as friends of your King I formally propose to unite our lands as one."

"What! This is insane," Adelbert cries out, "I'm the only one."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh . . . . ." The nobles rose from their seats

"Gentleman is this not why we are all here? We have brought riches from all over the country to ask for the hand in marriage of the most beautiful man in the entire demon kingdom. Whose magic is untested and clearly aided by a great talisman? I am but one of many. Tonight a large banquet will be held in your honor and presentations will be made. We only ask that you consider our proposals and strive to seek peace between the demon and human tribes. You can pick the best man or woman and we will abide most graciously by your decision. King Balar did you believe you would be the only one to fight for this beautiful soul."

"Wow, I didn't know Günter was so impressive," Yuri whispered.

"Wimp, he's a great Demon Lord, and has old powerful magic," Wolfram boast, "unlike my human brother whom you admire so much." Sara continues, he turns to Günter and smiles.

"Knowing your devotion to the King I wouldn't ask you to leave and Berias my warrior would serve as your mate. He carries my seed as we speak."

How is that possible," voices whispered in ah.

Berias is an excellent mate for Lord Günter. We would represent long distant trade and bridge the seas with commerce. Berish is also gifted with gender bending and would comply with your needs. Both men blushed.

"What is gender bending," Yurri asked.

"Baka," Wolfram covered Yuri's month. "I'll explain later."

"He's truly a mystery a good match," Conrad whispered to Yozak. He respected the warrior's blade; they had fought valiantly in the past.

Günter on the other hand admired the strength in Berias. He knew underneath the man had long golden hair and stood inches above his own impressive height. Berish scent made him sigh. Just as Günter's pale beauty left men in awe Berias's mysterious darkness captures the heart. He approaches Günter with strength and resolve.

"I've brought bath salts which enrich not only the spirit but cleanse the body as well. Perhaps we could share a bath together to accustom our bodies to each other." Berias's voice is low and sexy. It's music to Günter's ears after his treatment last night by Gwendal. _'Could I willing give my body to another?'_

"Sir," Günter turned away, he could sense Gwendal anger.

"Of course you'd be welcome to join us King Yuri and prince Wolfram. Sharing ones bath is a common custom among close friends and family."

"My Ass, this is nonsense," Gwendal shouts out loud. Günter actually giggles. It would be fun to bathe with his precious king.

"Berias took Günter's hand and held it close to his lips. "We have wonderful gardens in my country. The flowers are pale next to your skin, yet I would love to walk along our stone path. Perhaps after our child is born I could show them to you."

"CHILD!" Wolfram can't help it; he's wants to be the first to bring a child to the castle.

"Günter you can't do this!"

"Silence Wolfram, If it's the King's will I shall choose a mate and bring peace to the lands of my fathers, but understand this Great Lords and noble men, the destiny of the _Crystal Rose_ is not mine to control. Nor will my sexual life determine its course. It is a deadly game you play." With those words Günter left the hall, but not before he consented to see Berias again.

Later in Günter chambers Conrad attempted to reason with his friend; he knew this course of action would lead to trouble, especial with his half brother.

"You know Gwendal will not take kindly to this."

"It's not his decision to make."

"Well, perhaps you can tell him that, I believe he's coming and about to open the door as we speak," Yozak announced. The door practically flew off its hinges; his huge frame dominated the entrance.

"Well so you're going to play these games, Günter the betrayer of vows." Gwendal's words vibrated off the walls and stabbed at Günter's heart.

"Conrad there's an awful smell in the air would you open the window, so I can breathe," he refused to acknowledge his lovers presence.

"Ahh . . . Conrad I think it's time we left, I don't want to be in the middle of a war between these two." Yozak backs away as the angry Lord Gwendal advance deeper into Günter's chambers.

"Have you forgotten our vows, demon whore? I've tasted your flesh and it's much to my liking. You've lain between my loins . . . don't toy with my emotions."

Quickly Günter side steps the advances made by the other and moved towards the door. "How dare you admonish my actions? In early spring you'll wed a woman!"

"Damn it! No that again. I'll not betray you ever, trust in my words."

Günter still moved closer to the door, his emotions spinning around in circles. How could he believe what his heart couldn't see? "I do this for my lands and the demon country. My feelings and your actions are of little importance. It's what Yuri demands."

"Yuri, he's but a child led by his emotions and intentions to make everyone happy . . . . Impossible. What you're doing will lead to WAR, I'm not a man to be trifled with."

"Brother, I'm sure we can find a way around bloodshed." Conrad volunteered.

"Fool, you see the world thought the eyes of a saint. Wars are merely the expression of man's emotions. What is this, a war over a man that has already pledge his life to another. Would you let anyone take Yozak from your side? Even Wolfram knows the outcome of this."

"A pledge you hide in secrecy."

"It's a binding pledge of your body to mine!" Gwendal not a man of much patience

unsheathe his sword. It changed into its demon form and reached out across the room to touch Günter's back. Günter spun around only to find the tip of the long golden blade at his neck. A tiny drop of blood spills forward.

"Gwendal," Conrad steps forward.

"Don't, let him have his way," Günter's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"With one stroke I could slit your throat and end it all right here," Gwendal could smell the blood on his lover's neck, it made his goin ache.

"Then I'll meet you in hell, I'll be waiting in your bed," Günter moves forward and Gwendal quickly withdrew the blade.

"Fool . . . . Know this man of my loins, choose your toy among these men and play with him to your heart's content. But know this the minute you cry out in pain or displeasure I will cut him down with my blade and scatter the pieces to the wind. The tears in your eyes are by my hand alone." Gwendal whispers.

"When you have thrown you toys away, I will bury them deep under the earth, this I vow to you. I care not what you think or do, but you have sealed their faith and their blood will be on your hands."

"Now whose being a child," Günter smiled. "I'd never let another man touch my body willingly." Günter glided away leaving his hungry lover to think over his last words. Gwen's eyes traveled over Günter's delicate features. Such refined lips, meant for kissing, a chest as broad as his own, yet Günter's nipples were much larger and supple.

"Come here, I tire of your games, witch." Gwendal voice cracked, but he cried out in shock as Günter moved in his direction. "My god's you still have that belt."

"Ah, so you remember my lord," Günter's face widen into a beautiful and somewhat shy smile. "You wrapped this around my waist as a boy and you said you'd always protect me as long as I wore it. The others laughed, but I was honored and enslaved by your words."

"You were a fool who wouldn't stop crying when the other side took you hostage. It was only a game, yet even then I couldn't leave you in the hands of another. So I rescued you and bound you to my side with this belt, we were but children."

"You were never a child to me."

Gwendal moved his fingers along the soft leather; the bucket was made of solid gold, with gems from the mountains embedded along the edges. The belt held the same cravings as those on the walls of his family crest.

"You're still a fool,"

"And I will be by your side,"

Gwendal loosen the belt from his lover's waist and held it tightly in his hand. Günter's pants fell to the floor.

"Unless you want to watch as I rape my wife, I suggest you guys leave."

"The party . . . . . "Conrad spoke softly as he backed out of the room with Yozak hanging onto his ear.

"Take all his toys and bury them, I don't give a damn,"

**Ooooooo Later Oooooooo**

Later as the night moved along Günter danced with countless partners each offering gifts and reasons why an alliance with their countries would be the best. Yet the dark man from Small Cimaron never appeared. Günter only had the wonderful experience of the bath to remember him by. Like Günter he wasn't a man to create a loud commotion.

Frustrated with the absence of his lover Günter escapes the madness and walks among the gardens. He was caught off guard by the presence of Adelbert luring in the darkness.

"Finally I have you to myself," he whispers against Günter's ear.

"Devil, I thought you were my friend," Günter pivots around, only to be surrounded by ten guards that immediately secured his arms and covers his face with a cloth dipped in poison.

Günter wakes a few hours later bound to a bed post, the air is cool around his naked legs, and he can feel the animal skins brush again his bare chest.

"Ah . . ." Günter attempts to roll over, but the ropes around his arms restrict all movement.

"Well my beauty you've awaken," Adelbert smirks, a crooked smile on his face. He moves to Günter's side and watches as all color drains from Günter's flawless complexion, his face partially hidden under a veil of gorgeous lilac hair.

"You'll regret this, have you no shame." Günter's vision was foggy but he could smell the stench of evil intent all around him.

"Shame, you speak of shame. I know what you are, his whore!" Adelbert moves to Günter's side and pulls the animal skin from his body, Günter is naked.

Greedy eyes devour him, "look at you, so beautiful, and chase. Everyone thinks you are so pure and innocent, but we know better."

Adelbert pulled out a small blade from a leather sheath and grazed the bewildered man's left thigh. "Such beautiful skin, but it's all lies, you've given yourself to that Lord von Voltaire." Adelbert spit on the ground. He was outraged.

"You're insane, release me,"

"Oh . . . you make no demands in this bed. Will your brave knight come to your aid; but what he will tell the people that he's beds a man and he's to wed a princess. Adelbert threw his knife and it stuck in the ground against the wall of the tent. He grabbed a whip and let loose on Günter's back side. The sound of the whip and Günter's screams brought King Balar running into the room.

"Adelbert, are you crazy. Stop this now." King Balar uses all his strength and grabs hold of the crazed man's neck.

"You were supposed to be mine! I will never forgive you or let you go, get your hands off me," he screamed.

"I'll tie you up if you don't get control," King Balar hissed. He covers Günter's body and gives the man a few drafts of water.

"Damn it, would you ruin all of our plans, for one night of your sick pleasure."

"I will never give in to this," Günter spit out the water.

"Not even to save your king and lover." King Balar watches Günter every move.

"I have no control over that earth demon as you well know."

"Oh let's not be so hasty, my Lord. The plan is simple. I offer a life time of protect for your precious double black king, he's so friendly and loving, always among the people, so trusting.

"You are a fool; keep Yuri out of this,"

"The decision is yours."

Oooooooooo

See you soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to the authors of KKM.

Chapter 8: The Earth Moves

Once again Günter found himself in bondage. It seems to be his lot in life, be it his feisty lover or enemy; the results were the same. It would have been easy to escape because King Balar knew he wouldn't go anywhere; his bonds were not of ropes or chains, but by his own hand. Günter's first thoughts were for the safety of his king; even at the expense of his own personal happiness. After much thought he had given in to the insane demands of his captures. His answer defiled everything he believed to be true.

This was a dangerous game Adelbert played and the outcome would surely lead to war. Surely Günter could abide by this oath but it would be easier to slay a dragon that controls the actions of Lord Gwendal. He wondered how long it would be before word reached the castle that he had agreed to this insane plot and rode off in the middle of the night to be with his lover. It would be possible to fool the court, but Gwendal would never accept such an arrangement. In spite of this awful situation Günter smiled.

King Balar had his quarters moved to the far side of the encampment away from Adelbert whose lust was difficult to control. Günter remembered last night's events and shuttered:

"I will stay with you, but in return you will promise to leave King Yurri alone for all times. If he ever comes to harm, there would be no place in heaven or hell for you to find sanctuary." Those were the words he spoke to Adelbert last night. Günter also asked that he be left in solitude until the wedding which would be in two days time. He would become Adelbert's mate in all manner of speaking once they left the lands of the Shin Makoku.

Günter remembered Adelbert's adamant objections, but King Balar thought it was a small price to pay for all that the beautiful man was giving up. The thought of sharing Adelbert's bed sicken the King. He knew Günter's gentle nature would be crushed in a years' time.

"Adelbert my friend a month's time is nothing compare to a lifetime of happiness this man will bring you, once he's trained" King Balar smirked at the beauty and deliberately raked his eyes along the slender frame of Günter's body.

"Perhaps you're right my friend," Adelbert threw back his head and howled with laughter. "Yes you will be mine in due time, my lilac hair beauty. I will be the envy of all men and women alike."

"But for now it's important we show our guest some sense of decency after all we have a list of great men plotting to change the outcome of our plans; Lord Gwendal Voltaire who is a demon of much fortitude, Wolfram who is wild, irrational, and known for leaping first and thinking later, and Conrad who would lay down his life for this man," King Balar spoke in an effort to calm down the irrational man.

"I'm not afraid of those demons. As long as we have the Crystal Rose and Günter the demon tribes will bend to our will. Isn't this what you wanted, don't back down now." Adelbert eyed the king with great suspicion.

"True, now let us get a good night rest and prepare for the morning I fear we'll have more guest. That was the last of the conversation, now Günter sat on his bed of skins and waited, sleep was impossible.

"Günter . . . . Günter are you alone." A voice whispered near his feet.

"Who dares to break my solitude," The beauty backed away from the sound.

"It's me Yozak . . . at your service," Yozak lifted the skin and crawled inside the tent. He was dressed like a young male servant and had the broadest smile across his mouth. "Hurry we don't have much time. Put these clothes on and I'll have you back at the castle in a flash."

"No my friend . . . I must stay here. It's by my own will." Günter embraced his friend allowing only a moment of comfort before he spoke. "Please Yozak you must return to the castle and stop Gwendal from doing anything."

"Oh . . . do you mean like massing an army of five thousand foot soldiers and a regiment of ten thousand riders. They are gathered on the other side of the mountain. In less than two hours he will be in a position to attack," Yozak chest puff up. "Well unless he digs through the mountain, especially if he senses your fear."

"Damn it, I knew something like this would happen, I'm too late. Is his majesty ok?"

"Of course, I'm sure Gwendal will let the king know once all this is over. It's a simple plan get you out of danger and he'll send Adelbert and his army along with the King Balar running home."

"Yozak we must stop him I've made a promise and my wish is to stay with Adelbert."

"Tell me friend, what he has done to you? What great sin has he committed?" Yozak stroked Günter cheek he examined his face and lifted his hands to his chest. Günter couldn't hide the rope burns on his wrist. "Did he touch you, I'll kill the monster myself, and it would be an honor!"

"I'm fine, really Yozak. My honor is not in question. It's a simple solution to a complex problem." Günter was frantic with worry. Gwendal's angry seem to radiate from the ground below his feet.

"Yozak looked at the earth and he felt the soil ripple. I'm afraid it's too late. He's here." Yozak smiled and humped his shoulders. "Come on we have to get out of here before we become food for the earth below."

Quickly the men escape through the flap in the skin and hurried to the horses Yozak had hidden just beyond the encampment. Günter prayed he'd be able to reach his lover in time to avert the earth from turning upside down.

"Ahh . . ." Günter hit the stallion's ass and rode with the wind at his heels.

R/r

Thanks for reading. . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh in my fan fiction

Chapter 9:** Escape**

"Mother I knew I would find you here, but Yurri! Why are you in the bath with mother, this is unacceptable." It was clear to see the prince couldn't have been more upset.

"Ah . . . Wolfie don't be a prude, this is the royal bath and we're all family!" Cecelia splash a generous about of scented oil on her neck and shoulders.

"Mother, this is unbelievable."

"Ah . . . come here my little Wolfie, I was just about to comfort Yurri. There is much his majesty doesn't understand."

"Mother I will not share my husband to be, with you . . ." Yurri was all in a pout, but he proceeded to join the couple in the bath.

"Husband, Wolfram I told you not to call me that, I haven't had a girlfriend yet."

"And if you take a girl I will kill you," Wolfram lowered his body into the scented water and glared at Yurri.

"That's a little harsh," Yurri frowned at Wolfram.

"Now, now . . . my little love birds, Wolfram take a bath or leave. Yurri is very upset and we need to figure out what is causing him distress. Don't be so selfish, Wolfie."

"The castle is silent and I can't find Günter; I wanted to see if he'd decided on a mate. So next I went to Gwendal's chambers but he's gone and the stables are empty. Where is the royal army and why did I wake up alone in my bed?"

"Ah . . . . You never complained before." Wolfram blushed. "Did you really miss me?"

"Damn it Wolfram, that's not what I meant? What are you hiding from me? I'm tired of everyone trying to protect me?"

"Honestly Yurri, you're such an insensitive brute," Wolfram needed a hug.

"Wolfram if you don't tell me the truth, I swear I will have pink night gowns banded from the kingdom, you can sleep with your damn elite force."

"Mother, this is your fault . . ."

"Oh his majesty is so manly," Cecilie cooed.

"Wolfram I've had enough of the games this royal family plays at my expense. Speak or I promise to carry out my demands that will include depriving you of my bedchamber duties."

Wolfram's stubborn and willful nature prevented him from shredding all the tears bottled up in his heart, but one slipped out and coursed down his cheek. It traveled the length of his bare chest and landed on a bubble in the bath. The tear seemed to float and grabbed Yurri's attention for a moment. He felt as though Wolfram's heart cried out to him.

"Wolfram,"

"His Majesty, don't be so hard on my Wolfie he's been following his brother's orders for years. Remember my little golden haired prince has been a solider all his life, with the greatest respect for his brother." Celica smiled and stroked Yurri's wet hair.

"Mother I can handle my own affairs," Now the emerald eyed prince turned to Yurri with much pride reflected in his face.

"Yurri it's true you're a wimp, but you are my king. Last night Günter was abducted and taken to King Blair's tent. We were unaware it was his plan all along under the ancient laws established by the great one. The party was only a cover up. Gwendal sent out spies to bring Günter home and negotiate his release."

"You mean to start a war; he's always hated that man. But why I don't understand. If Günter has chosen a mate what is the problem. Why is Gwendal opposed to the union?" Yurri confusion was very touching to the mother Maoh.

Wolfram remained silent and looked towards his mother. "Why are you so clueless? Even a child could see that Günter is in love with my brother. Gwendal is the only choice for the witch Günter. And my brother is desperately in love with Günter."

"Witch . . . I thought witches were women." Yurri looked to Cecilie for answers; he didn't need Wolfram nasty comments.

"Ah I don't want to know, but Gwendal is promised to another. He can't have both the princess of Coloria and Lord von Christ. Or can he? That would surely create a crowded bedchamber."

"Well Günter is very special, Yurri, he is a most powerful demon especially doing the season of mating," Wolfram continued to teach his king.

"Mating . . ."

"Mother"

Yurri looked at two sets of perfectly formed emerald eyes staring at the bewildered expression on his face. He didn't want a history of the demon kingdom, but answers as to the behavior of its lords, and the answers to one question.

"Why is violence and war the only way to solve problems between the demon kingdom and the human tribes? I have made up my mind I Yurri Shibuya will stop this unreasonable display of brotherly love and prevent this war from escalating any further. Oh I'm sure Conrad and Yosak are involved and I will not forgive you Wolfram if anything happens to my God father. I refuse to spill any blood in my kingdom!"

"Yurri what will you do . . . you can't even ride a horse properly or command a sword. Why if it weren't for the demon king, you'd be useless."

"Wolfram shut up! I'm going and I don't need your protection. Now if you'll step aside I have a kingdom to save." The young king stood up and proceeded to leave the bath, but Cecelia sigh made him turn around.

"Wolfram screamed and Yurri looked down and covered his groin. He covered his lower body with his hands; it appeared he'd lost his loin cloth in the bath.

"Honestly, you can't even bath with honor . . . I hate you!"

"Now, now my loves . . ." Cecelia moved to the side of the royal bath and perched seductively on the side of the cool marble. The towel hung to her body in gentle flows. "Come my pets. This is not the time to fight. Wolfie your place is always on my right. Remember when I used to comb your silky golden locks after a warm bath together. Now Yurri, my darling you can sit on my left the water is nice and cool and it will warm your feet."

Yurri still blushing and Wolfie still flustered, settled down next to the former Maoh and waited to heed her next command.

"Yurri we should have informed you of my imprudent son's behavior when it comes to Günter. The fact of the matter remains he doesn't' recognize his own behavior. Ah . . . . The powers of love it's so invigorating. Yurri this is not a battle to be fought by the kingdom and large armies. It's not yours to fight, but a battle of the heart and I promise no harm will befall your lords. Perhaps I will explain the story behind the story. . . . ." Cecelia smiled and prepared to give Yurri a lesson on Demon love. . . . .

. . . Meanwhile . . . .

Gunter and Yozak rode out of the encampment, yet before they could round the first few yards to freedom Günter was thrown from his horse, as if he'd been struck by lightening. Clear bolts of lightning surrounded his body and rendered the lord incapable of movement.

A malicious laughter erupted from the bushes and two heavily robed men stepped out from the shadows. Yozak immediately dismounted and stood guard over his fallen friend. With his sword drawn his eyes scanned the two men, King Belar and Adelbert von Grantz...

"Well so much for honor Lord von Christ. You would have broken your vows." Adelbert turned to face the king, "I told you he should have been bound to post."

"You are wrong, I merely wanted to avoid a war," Günter rose from the ground and bounced of the barrier when he stepped forward. "You are a fool; I will stand by my word, but by my own terms."

"Ah . . . you mean the earth demon Gwendal, I have the crystal and your word, and he is but an annoyance."

"Then you truly are a fool to take such stupid risk. Günter is not yours to claim." Yosak spoke with a sharp tongue." Drop this barrier and let us pass."

"I have broken no laws. It's by Lord Christ's own hand that he has agreed to this match." King Balar held a letter written in Günter's hand. Yosak recognized the white linen cloth

embroidered with green and grey threads. It was from Günter's private collection. Yosak looked into Günter's eyes is it true my friend that by your own leave you will remand with this fool. These are not vows you must keep."

"Go, my friend and see that my precious Yurri gets the letter. I will remain out of the protection of Blood Castle; however I demand sanctuary in King Saralegui camp."

"What, this is outrageous," Adelbert complained. 'You can't be trusted, surely he has proven that King Balar."

"To stay here would invite war. King Saralegui is neutral and a trusted friend to both human and demon kingdom. I will wed this man in three days time. That is my vow, Belasis take me home."

The handsome Black Knight appeared from the shadows.

"I protest this intrusion. . . ." Adelbert cried out.

Within second Belasis raised his bow and the human was impaled to the nearest tree. The arrow did not pierce the skin of Adelbert but ripped the handsome pads from his shoulders.

"Don't move for the next arrow will taste blood." Belasis voice so low and sexy caused Günter to sigh. His scent of honey and cloves whistled through the air with the arrow.

"Wow . . . ." Yozak whistled. He found Adelbert dangling from the tree quit impressive. "Now release my lord from this spell, and leave him to his pleasure."

"It will take a spell caster to counter the spell," King Balar lied.

Günter raised his arms to the heavens and chanted a few words; he walked beyond the barrier and waited for King Saralegui to appear as was the plan, before Yozak intervene. King Saralegui, known as Sara held the reins to Günter's beautiful mare, which he place in his hands. Günter kiss the King's robes and mounted his white beauty. Belasis sigh and joined his king. The three never looked back but rode off to a place of peace on the other side of the mountain.

"Get back here!" Adelbert screamed.

Yozak howled with laughter and rode off with the letter and news to Blood Castle, but first he'd have to deal with Gwendal. It appeared the war was cold, but not over.

Wow, don't kill the beta, she's on vacation…..

Thanks and enjoy . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Belongs to the awesome writers of KKM

A/N: Spelling which is it? Belasis/ Beryes I love these guys and I hope to write many more fan fictions in the future. Let's get the site back up…..

**Recap: **Yozak howled with laughter and rode off with the letter and news to Blood Castle, but first he'd have to deal with Gwendal. It appeared the war was cold, but not over.

Chapter 10: Confliction

Just as the sun started to set Günter and King Sara, arrived at the encampment of Small Cameron's party; although they were still near the castle the distance was vast as the kingdom's land stretched far and wide.

Beryes greeted his king and Günter with the utmost respect, "Sir, I've made all the necessary preparations." Next he nodded in Günter's direction and a smile creased the corners of his mouth. "I hope you find the quarters to your liking."

Günter's blush rose on his cheeks. It had been quite some time since he'd heard such sincere niceties directed his way. He was temporary speechless. Beryes could have been a noble lord out for a stroll; he was so very handsome. Underneath a heavy black vest which hung to his knees he wore tight purple pants and knee length brown boots. The boots had multiple black buckles which hugged the warrior's legs. Thick buckles lay across the contours of his impressive chest, which supported the sheaths for twin blades the warrior used. Günter always had respect for master swordsmen and it was apparent Beryes's rank among the best. Once again the stoic knight stirred desires in Günter's heart, feelings he had long reserved for Gwendal.

"Welcome Lord von Christ to my home away from home. It doesn't compare to the amenities of blood castle but for the next few days I hope you find a measure of peace. I've made a commitment to see to your personal comfort."

King Saralegui smiled and dismounted his horse. He gave Beryes a gentle kiss and waited for the other to dismount. Although Sara's eyes were hidden behind wide rim lilac glasses he scanned Beryes's and Günter's every move. It pleased the young king to see color surface in Beryes's cheeks.

"Let me assist you . . . ." Beryes offered his hand to Günter.

"I'm not a woman . . . I believe dismounting my own mare is quit trivial," Günter frowned, more from frustration; the thought of touching Beryes only added to his anxiety.

"I've offended your honor, perhaps I can offer an apology. Let me relieve your suffering."

"My suffering," Günter added stepping away from this mysterious man.

"Yes I can sense your injuries, they are perplexing," the black haired knight added.

Günter's arched his brow and ignored the dark knight's comment. 'How did he know of my wounds? This man bears watching,' Günter though.

"Beryes . . . ." Sara smiled, "You're blushing."

"Yes my lord, there's a chill in the air," Beryes countered.

'_Chill, you say, but it's obvious you're hot_' Sara chuckled and kept his thoughts a secret. "Lord von Christ has been under a great deal of stress." Sara blushed and walked quietly towards the huge tent. "Come and lay down your arms. We have food, drink, and a soft bed waiting."

Beryes stepped to the side and allowed Günter to pass. "Forgive my imprudence, Lord von Christ," he added, but not before he brushed the back of Günter's cape with his palm. Günter shuddered under the weight of Beryes's touch. It was gentle and warm.

"Günter looked around and found his environment quit pleasing, especially the display of large plants that dominated the four walls of the tent. Overwhelming, yet very sensual the scents from imported flowers caused one to relax and feel at home. Günter smiled because all the draping and enormous floor pillows were trimmed in shades of pink. A large futon dominated the back of the tent and it was covered with pink lace. Now Günter chuckled for the first time in weeks. The three men settled on huge pink lace pillows which dominated one quarter of the tent.

"Mmm . . . ." Both King Saralegui and Beryes sent Günter a look of concern. "Are you comfortable?"

"Oh please, my lords. I was thinking of his majesty. Yurri would be pleased and comfortable in this tent; he has grown rather fun of pink." Günter blushed at his own joke.

"Then I will invite him for a night of entertainment, soon," Sara smiled, he loved Yurri very much.

"No it was only a joke . . . really, sir." Günter waved his arms in the air. "You see Prince Wolfram loves pink and often wears it when not in formal attire."

"Oh I see . . . yet as the story goes Yurri's relationship with the prince is . . . shall we say not one of convention. Yurri's and Prince Wolfram's engagement was an accident and Yurri is not as committed to the idea as the other. Perhaps the destiny of Yurri's heart lies with another."

"Impossible, his majesty is very loyal and belongs only to Wolfram, the great one has spoken."

"Well I suppose that this isn't the topic we should be discussing," King Saralegui smirked. "Don't worry Lord von Christ, Yurri is fine. Your face is so gentle when your thoughts of Yurri are calm. I've sent a message and he will be relieved to know you're in my care. It's thanks to Conrad's hindsight and your quick thinking that we were able to devise this plan. I 'm sure Lord Gwendal will not take this news with pleasure but it isn't his place to intervene, or is it." King Saralegui waited for a response and laughed when Günter remain silent.

"Your quarters are just beyond the drape, Lord von Christ most cherish of the king."

"You presume too much, I am only his tutor." Günter whispered.

"No my lord, you are so much more, but that is a conversation for later." King Saralegui nodded to Beryes, "Take our guest to the bath. I'm sure the water and salts from our land will restore his spirits."

Obediently Günter followed Beryes behind closed drapes. Two attendants waited beside a large basin with soft towels ready to bathe the beautiful man. Beryes watched as the young men undressed Günter, his body was simply divine. Without shame Günter lowered his body into the basin and sighed as the warm water hit his weary skin. Beryes took the liberty and tied Günter's' hair into a beautiful knot and used ornate pins to secure it on top of his head. Günter closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure of being pampered. Just for a moment he felt peace. The young boys used gentle strokes and cleaned the beautiful man's body starting with his shoulders and ending with his toes. Beryes smiled and left the bathing tent, besides he needed to get his hormones under control. Günter's presence proved to be unsettling.

"Well my friend, is that a smile on your face. Why you're glowing, I don't think I've seen that shade of blond on you before. It's positively breathtaking." Sara chuckled and teased his friend. "It's apparent even though he has given his body to another this man is to your liking."

"Günter is exquisite, but I won't suffer your insolent behavior or be the clown for your entertainment."

"Beryes I haven't been so amused in years. Don't' take this away from your king." Sara pouted.

"I must take my leave." His eyes pleaded for compassion, "I'll see to the preparations for dinner."

"Very well," King Saralegui chuckled and wiped a small tear from his eyes. He loved Beryes and now his resolve to secure his happiness weighted heavily on his mind.

The dark knight frowned and gathered his unruly locks into a ponytail which he secured with a red leather strap; he willed the transformation of his body to resend and retreated for the time being to his own private tent.

Almost one hour later Günter emerge from behind the heavy drapes and stood just beyond the opening to the large tent. He waited for the King's permission to come forth.

"Ah my God, he's gorgeous," Beryes sigh. Even in such simple robes Günter intoxicated the dark knight's senses. Günter's attendants draped him in linen the King purchased on the way to the demon kingdom. The gown was simple yet on the tall and slender lord it had a look of elegance. Around his waist the boys draped a belt crafted of sea pearls and shells from the shores of Small Cameron. The belt was intended as a gift and fit Günter quite well.

Beryes couldn't contain his body's reaction so slowly his black hair turned to a brilliant shade of gold and his eyes once purple simmered like burning emeralds in a night sky.

Without asking Günter reached out and touched Beryes's hair. "Lord Beryes you're kindred to King Saralegui, yet you hid your true colors." Beryes's hair was as long as his and the silky texture tickled his finger tips. Beryes closed his eyes and allowed the gentle touch to sauté his senses.

"Oh . . . forgive my rudeness." Blushing Günter drew back almost stumbling over his long robe, but Beryes held onto Günter's hand.

"Please don't stop." Beryes whispered. "Your touch brings delight."

"Oh boy" King Saralegui interrupted the exchange, and both men pulled away from each other, embarrassed but not ashamed.

Dinner was served in small bowls of varies sizes and the men ate in silence. Beryes excused himself, after the first course, he needed to get his act together.

"King Saralegui it seems I'm a trouble to Lord Beryes, he dislikes me I'm sure." Günter's gaze followed Beryes out of the tent.

"Dose it disturb you not to have his approval?"

"Well of course,"

Sara laughed, "Perhaps you can inquire about his feelings later. Beryes has his ways, but he is true. Now it's my turn for questions. I can't believe you would willingly choose such a fool as a mate, or allow yourself to fall under his rule. Unless there is something or someone you want to protect, someone worth risking your happiness and life for."

Günter's glaze never wavered he continued to glaze into King Saralegui face, for a moment he fell under the spell of his hypnotic eyes, but quickly recovered.

"Why do you cuddle Yurri? Is he not a strong and just ruler?" King Saralegui questioned the tutor.

"King Saralegui these matters aren't your concern!" Günter lay down the eating knifes, "and in the future don't use your eyes as a weapon to probe into my mind. It's rude and intrusive."

"I'm sorry to be caught spying; however on the matter of Yurri, he's dear to my heart and I'll fight for his right to be the greatest king the demon and human tribes have ever known."

"You've spoken with twisted words in the past and my young lord is innocent to the ways of the court. Can you really be trusted?" Günter was a master of words and refused to be taken in by the young king's wit.

"That was in the past, you must understand before I met Yurri there was no one who had ever moved my heart and ruled justly in matters of state."

"Yes he has that effect on people and it's for that reason I have decided to trust you. It's Yurri's will," Günter spoke.

"Then I will continue with my questions and observations. What you're planning will leave Yurri sad and cause him to suffer great pain. Have you seriously thought these actions through?"

"I would give my last breath to his majesty in a loving embrace if it would brighten his heart." Günter's poetic voice rang loud and clear.

King Saralegui arched his brow and realized his message was not getting across to Günter's ears. "We suspected Adelbert would make a move, yet to kidnap and use blackmail is so vile. Conrad felt we could protect you and spare Yurri, so he asked for my help. It's for Yurri I risk so much."

'How dare King Saralegui imply he'd hurt his beloved Yurri.' Günter felt the weight of his decision and wondered for a moment if he'd endangered his king.

Günter rose from his pillow and moved towards the entrance only to run into Beryes coming inside.

"Excuse me. . . Lord Beryes."

"Please hear him out, he speaks the truth." Beryes blocked Günter's retreat, "I 'm only a warrior devoted to the wishes of my king."

Günter nodded and turned around, "perhaps I was rude. I'll listen, but my mind is set!"

"You would allow your body to be used by a low life and suffer his brutality for a hundred years to protect Yurri. Surely you jest. Yurri is a young king and will be impetuous, willful, stubborn, and reckless in his decisions, yet he is loved by the men that surround him. Because of the strength you give him, he can remain innocent; it's his charm you protect. In other words he will do as he pleases and go where he wants because he is safe. Did you know he is welcome in demon and human lands, those that wish to harm him will be punished most severely? Yurri's nature is to protect those he loves. How can your unhappiness bring him joy? He would never forgive himself to see you suffer."

Günter's breath hitched. "You speak with great wisdom, but I'm not so important, nor impressed."

"You and Beryes have much in common. He refuses to leave my side, especially when I want to explore or settle conflicts with my own hands. So tell me Lord von Christ, how will you insure his safety living in the confines of Albert's lands? I'm sure that would be a part of the marriage agreement."

King Saralegui paused and waited for the implications of his words to settle inside Günter's heart. "However if you were to take my offer or follow your heart you wouldn't be force to leave his majesty ever."

"Sara, perhaps you go too far." Beryes added.

"No Beryes, you are wrong. He is here to prepare for a wedding which will only serve to cause grief and hardship to those he loves. My job is to bring this lovely man to his senses." King Saralegui's voice rose in volume and both men listened.

"Under the stars in my rose garden he confided to me the true nature of his relationship with the men in his life at Blood Castle." King Saralegui sighs and takes on the excitable voice of Yurri.

"'_Gwendal is like my older brother who will always push me to do better. I will never be able to truly please him, but I know he loves me, most of the time. Wolfram, he's my, damn it he's like a wife or girlfriend . . . nag. . . nag, but he'd kill anyone who tried to hurt me, so I know he loves me a lot of the time. Yet he'll always point out my faults which gets annoying so I have to get away from him lots of the time. Conrad is my guardian, grandpa, I'm special, so he'll always go along with my wishes which is good for my ego, but not always the right thing to do. He only needs my love which I give him freely.'"_

King Saralegui lowered his eyes and pretended to find interest in a spot on his pants. He asked one of his servants standing nearby to bring a fresh towel and clean up the mess. Sara also appeared to be finished with his speech.

"Well, tell me, his majesty didn't have a word to say about me," Günter's voice wavered and tears gathered in his eyes. "Why do you torture my soul? Am I not important to his majesty?"

King Saralegui smiled at the emotional state just the mention of Yurri's name could put the Lord in. "So it's Yurri you are protecting."

"I can't hide my weakness, he is everything to me, but you know that," Günter had gone to his "_Yurri place_", and a tear threaten to fall and he didn't care would witness his pain. "Perhaps my opinion of you is misplaced if you take such pleasure in playing games. What is it you really want, King Saralegui?"

"Ah . . . . Günter, I meant no harm. Please dry your tears." It is clear where your loyalty lies. I'm sorry, allow me to continue." King Saralegui preceded to imamate the young double black king, but his voice took on a softer tone and a daze expression covered his fine features.

"Yurri blushed horribly when I asked him about your relationship. I think it sort of surprised him to feel so strong towards another man. You know in his country it's forbidden. Yet he continued to explain his feelings for you."

"'_Oh, Günter . . . . He has a special place in my heart. I swear there's not a single person in the Kingdom like that guy, lets' see, he's the most beautiful person man or woman I've ever seen, even more beautiful than Wolfram.'" _King Saralegui cleared the steam from his glasses.

"Yurri whispered the last comment and I laughed, because we were alone in the garden. Next he continued to explain about your role as his tutor. '_Günter teaches me everything I need to know about_ _being a demon king, I know I'm not the brightest of students, but he never gets mad and often cuddles_ _me, when I need it most. I'd be lost without his hugs, even now I miss him arms around my body. His_ _warmth gives me strength. Once I passed by Günter's chambers and I heard him sobbing, it broke my heart and I wanted to go and comfort him, so I asked Conrad why Günter was so sad, but Conrad said he needed private time. Yet later in the day_ _Günter defended my ignorance in front of Gwendal, I didn't do my homework and when we had a council meeting I didn't know what it was about. Günter prepare my speech and defended my honor, anyone else would have used the occasion to point out my ignorance. Günter loves me for who I am and there is no greater feeling than that. I trust him as no other. If I had to choose someone he'd be the other. . . .'"_

"Other . . . . I ask."

"_You know the other . . . . The coming out,"_ Yurri walked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh as your sex mentor," Sara chuckled. "Beryers guided me. You trust him unconditionally," I whispered those final words of embarrassment and walked hand in hand with Yurri. The confession forged a bond; it was so easy to understand that the relationship held between our teachers is unbreakable."

"'_Yeah, and you'd better not tell Wolfram, or Conrad, or anyone. I'm sure everyone thinks it should be Conrad but its Günter. I don't know what really happens, but I know Günter would never hurt me.'" _Yurri smiled.

Günter had collapsed; he laid breathless in Beryes arms, his nose bleed freely Sara merely smiled and waited for the beautiful man to recover.

"Oh God . . ." Beryes held him gently, while pressing a linen cloth to his nose.

"He'll be fine. I heard this happen when he thinks of Yurri sexually," Sara whispered in Beryes's ear. "I wonder if you bleed also my dearest Beryes."

Beryes gathered the beautiful man in his arms, it felt good. He didn't stop until Günter was safely tucked under the thick skins on top of the futon. Next he whispered, "Sleep well."

Beryes reluctantly left the sleeping quarters and returned to his young king's side.

"Ah . . . . Sometimes I think you go too far. You've wounded his pride and compromised his good judgment."

"Honestly Beryes, have you gone soft. I've opened his eyes to the truth he's known. If he was allowed to leave his majesty true harm will befall them both. Just as you serve me, he belongs by Yurri's side, any fool could see that."

"So explain whose bed you 've placed him in," Beryes smirked.

"In yours of course, it's true his heart belongs to another, which would pose difficulties. Yet Günter will find his own way, I'm merely opening the path. It's only King Yurri's happiness I desire."

"And whose bed would you place King Yurri."

"That is yet to be determined," King Saralegui straighten his robes and smiled wickedly. For now burn some of the incense and allow Günter's night to be filled with pleasant dreams, Beryes. King Saralegui leaned against the body of Beryes and the gentle knight lifted the boy up with ease. The boy king snuggled against the man's chest and before long he also drifted into a calm sleep as Beryes put him to rest.

Ooooooooooooo

It was difficult to believe two days had passed since Günter's life had been turned upside down. Yet here he sat in the darkest hours after midnight glazing at the stars. 'Gwendal what are you thinking and I wonder has the earth settled around your feet. It's moments like this I would have enjoyed your presence, yet you ignore my very existence. I guess I'm just an ornament to collect . . . . Like the little cats you knit in your spear time. Soon I'll wed another for the sake of our kingdom. Is this how you felt.

Günter closed his eyes and rested against a tree, the day's activities had been taxing, but still enjoyable. Yurri and Wolfram had come to call, although Wolfram was a trail to Yurri he was also true to the trappings of his heart. Günter had to assure his king this was his true choice. Günter's mind wondered off to that special place he reserved for his majesty.

**Flashback . . . . . **

"Honesty Yurri quit fusing over him, its embracing. I'm your fiancée and that's why I couldn't let you come here unescorted." Wolfram waved his finger in Yurri's face. He stood nose to nose with the flustered young king.

"Wolfram I've had enough of your childish ways, sit while I have a talk with my master, my sensei."

"Master, what is that some sort of sex game you've been playing behind my back . . . your morals are shameful!" Wolfram's hair stood on end; he'd been screaming and ranting for almost an hour.

"Wolfram . . . . SHUT UP . . . Already!" now Yurri's hair blew in the wind and he turned and marched off.

Wolfram nearly fell over his own two feet; never had Yurri ever raised his voice in anger. "Günter this is your fault, Yurri hates meeeee…."

"Yurri loves you Wolfram but even someone as perfect as his majesty has limits."

"But every time he's around other men I have trouble, you're spoiling him. I demand that this behavior stop!" Wolfram lowered his head to cover the tears gathering in his eyes.

"Wolfram, are you really upset with my relationship to the king?"

"Well no! I know that wimp loves me and your heart belong to my brother, but he's two damn adorable and it's troublesome."

"Why torment him so with your biting words? Yurri has lots of good qualities. Tell him sometimes," Günter's words washed over the emerald eyed beauty like fresh rain.

"But I can't . . . he'll think I'm weak or that . . . . ." Wolfram grew silent and looked up at Günter, tears flowed down his cheek.

"Say it. He'll know that you need him and together with your strength and his gentle heart you can rule the kingdom together. We all need to be told that sometime. Do you really think Gwendal and I will find happiness? I'm tormented all the time and it's more than my heart can endure."

Stubborn and willful Wolfram refused to move. Just when everything seemed hopeless Yurri appeared and touched Wolfram on his stiff shoulder. "Listen Wolfram, I realize you are spoiled and accustomed to having your say, which I'll allow in my bedchambers, but not in front of Günter. Günter is my master and I won't have you dishonor my affections and turn them into imaginary sex games constructed from your distorted mind. Got it!" Before Wolfram had a chance to complain Yurri turned his mate around and kissed him fully. Yurri sucked on the warm juices flooding Wolfram's mouth which left them both slightly delirious.

Wolfram's knees buckled, "You kissed me Yurri, with your tongue." Wolfram sat back on his ass with the silliest expression of all times on his face. If possible the boy was speechless and suddenly very obedient.

"Now Günter lets continue with our conversation….. Are you happy? . . . . Cecilia explained the kidnapping thing but I don't like it. . . . . . Do you have to leave? . . . . . Günter say something . . . . I am the king after all. . . . . Did he torture your body . . . .? I had to stop Gwendal from starting a war . . . .Geez . . . Günter will I have to come to Albert's castle for classes?"

"Your Majesty . . . . I promise everything will be as you desire."

"Oh . . . ."

"I will never leave your side."

Now Yurri sat back on his ass next to Wolfram, who continued to mumble, he was a complete mess. "You kissed me…"

**End of Flashback . . . . **

"I'm glad to see your heart is light," Beryes moved to stand in front of the beautiful man.

"Oh . . ." Günter jumped and reached for his short blade.

"Oh forgive my rudeness; I shouldn't have disturbed your solitude."

"Is there something amiss with his majesty or King Saralegui?" Günter searched Beryes's face for answers.

"No my lord, the little angels are all fine. It's late and you aren't in your quarters."

"So I'm a prisoner of sorts," Günter chuckled; he enjoyed the blush that spread across Beryes's face. It had been a long time since he laughed from the heart.

"Surely you jest . . . I would never cage a beauty such as yourself." Beryes whispered, "The night is beautiful and the stars shine brightly."

"I know you speak these words to support your king. It isn't necessary." Günter moved away from the tree and faced Beryes. Their eyes locked in gentle combat. Günter wanted answers.

"I speak the truth," Beryes turned to go. "Your presence truly warms my heart."

"Warrior of the twin blades, come the night is warm and my spirit is light. There is a question that has weighed on my mind. Have I annoyed you in some way? King Saralegui said you are a man of truth and would not lead my thoughts astray."

"Ask, what it is you would like to know," Beryes took a seat next to Günter under the moonlight and the tall tree.

"Your hair, the golden mane that drew a touch from my hands; it's most beautiful yet you swiftly left after I touched it."

"Ah . . . King Saralegui is a mischievous scamp; however some things are better left unknown."

Günter's smile faded away and the twinkle in his eyes started to dim.

"I'm sorry it's a long story and quite personal. Günter will you admit there is something in your heart for me, even though our time together has been short its real."

"Yes . . . we are kindred,' his voice softly wrapped around the tree and caressed Beryes ears.

"My feelings aren't of a brotherly nature," Beryes replied. "Surly you have sensed my desire is physical."

"It's only for your king that you image something more."

"Günter, I'm not a child my thoughts and feeling are guided by my will," Beryes moved closer and whispered the next words. He forced Günter to share his space. The tree had become very small.

"Months ago we met and I developed feelings which remain deeply buried in my heart. Yet Sara probed my unconscious ramblings and realized a space once empty was filled with thoughts of you. My secret became an amusement and he decided to find a way to bring us together. I've never felt so moved by another being before. So I encourage my lord and we learned all there was to know concerning your family. I didn't know of Gwendal's affections. It was only by accident we learned that our magic together would be strong enough to neuter a royal heir to Sara's throne. Now our union had become a state affair and Sara's interest became an obsession. The dream was enough for me."

"I understand now," Günter frowned, Beryes continued.

"Eventually the announcement of your desire to wed spread across the lands and Sara decided our time had come. We would find the Rose and bind our spirits. What started out as a game has developed into so much more? When the male of a species wants to express his sexual intent he displays his brightest colors to a mate in hopes of catching the others attention. It's an invitation to his nest or in the case of humans to share ones bed. Now do you understand? I want to make love to you. My colors shine brightly can you smell my scent. To take your body gently as a virgin and pierce your hole with my shaft is all I can think about. I want to fill your walls with my seed and hear your scream as I bury my shaft deeply. I will not stop until your tears are dried and my lust is satisfied, then I will comfort you all day as you have given me divine pleasure all night. This is what I desire."

"Beryes, I don't know what to say,"

"Just let it happen. I know you love Gwendal von Voltaire; I can smell him in your skin. Yet time brings about change. There is room for another; you can't deny that I exist. Günter give me your hand, and let my spirit heal your wounds. We will start."

". . . . That's impossible," but Günter allowed Beryes to hold his wrist. With gentle strokes he massaged not only Günter's palms, but each knuckle and digit in his fingers. Günter didn't have to look he knew his injures had all disappeared. He turned his back to Beryes and positioned his body between the strong legs of the other. Günter allowed the sleeping kimono to fall below his shoulders and gather around his waist. The air chilled his pale skin, but the other's warm breathe and tongue on his shoulders change the climate. Günter shuttered.

It was an invitation to continue and Beryes obey. Every time the sword master's fingers connected with the whip burns on the other's back his temperate flared. White magic and electric blue fire combined and sent comfort waves down Gunter's spine.

Gwendal always healed his wounds with strong violence that would leave him breathless, yet Beryes's touch gave him peace.

"Beryes why is there no shame in my heart?" Günter's eyes sought the others for answers. "I've pledged my body and soul to another under God's great sky. It's a bond of the highest, one I would never choose to break."

"How can you ask that question yet you would freely give your body to a monster." Beryes answered. He turned Günter around and held him close.

"Everyone has a cage, it's all the same," Günter's words were bitter, his mood started to drift. Yet he continued to allow Beryes's hand to freely move over his face.

"That frown doesn't suit such a beautiful face." Beryes tried to lighten the mood. If this intensity continued he'd become persistent, yet . . . . .

_Silence . . . . . . . . . . _

"I only ask to hold you, to touch your skin and share my bed if only for a night." He held his cheeks between two strong hands. With a gentle thumb Beryes caress the sensitive skin around Günter's Adam's apple which caused the other to sigh. "Maybe in time we could have more."

"Beryes I can't promise you love, yet I won't deny my body calls to your touch," the light rustle of clothes stirred in the night as both men started to undress. "You've bewitched my very soul and I'm under your spell . . . ."

Beryes moved Günter's hand to the harden shaft between his legs. Gunter rubbed the taught ring around Beryes's enlarged head, his size proved to be formidable. He shuttered and felt the warm cream drip from the deep chef, which was hot and pulsating against Beryes's firm stomach. Without asking Günter tasted the thick liquid and it tickled the back of his throat. Mating season was not over for the beautiful man and Beryes proved able to fill a deep physical hole in his body. His body began a slow transformation that Gwendal hadn't seen. Every nerve in his body was aflame with desire.

The earth didn't shake and the mountains remain steady, but gentle foam blew over the waves in the ocean and a million stars shone brightly in the night sky. Günter closed his eyes and realized this felt right. He allowed Beryes to shift positions and soon Günter was underneath the dark knight's body, a bit fearful, yet he didn't stop, the magic was strong. So strong that neither man heard the hoof beat of a black stallion or the blade which landed inches in the ground near Günter's head.

Beryes reached for his blade but vines flew from the earth and threw the blades out of reach.

Günter tried to scream but invisible hands seem to chock the air out of his lungs, Gwendal's anger hit him full force across his chest, he couldn't breathe.

"Well, is this the way you guard and protect?" Gwendal's anger shook the surrounding trees.

"Swine, release him, only a coward would use such means, he's your lover!" Beryes screamed.

"Your words mean nothing, much like that bitch you've chosen to bed." Gwendal growled.

"Gwendal, damn it, you promise to behave." Yozak materialized from behind the trees. "Let Günter go you're killing him."

Beryes broke the spell and retrieved his blades. The two men stood face to face swords pointed at each other's throats, each ready to kill in an instance.

"Not many men can counter my spells so quickly." Gwendal spoke, "Or have the nerve to bed my bitch."

"I wouldn't speak so freely with a knife at my throat," Beryes knew this man to be his equal. "It may be your last words."

"So you believe yourself to be the better man. I wouldn't sully my sword with your flit." Gwendal turned his gaze towards Günter, lust in his eyes as he took in the view. "We'll settle this later, be warn or have you forgotten my truth, concerning your toys."

Yosak walked to Günter's side he had no desire to become chopped liver. From the shadows two figures emerged.

"Beryes . . . . Is this the way we treat honor guest of his majesty King Yurri." King Saralegui walked in view with Conrad by his side. They were just in time to stop a blood bath.

"Conrad, Yozak, why are you here?" Günter gathered the clothes around his body.

"My friend, it appears you are forever in need of rescue," Conrad added, although he was the only one who found the comment funny. "Even in safe harbor."

Yozak in a cheerful voice spoke up," Sorry my Lord von Christ, but Yurri's been so worried that he sent us out here to be your personal guards. After all your wedding is only days away."

Yosak smirked. "But it looks like you're doing just fine."

Gwendal lowered his sword and walked with great long strides to his horse. "It appears I'm at the wrong camp. I was told a man of high regard to the king had taken shelter with a young sire. But I see no such person here. I merely came to pay my respect. But the show was entertaining, it's been a while since I've witness two dogs rolling in the dirt."

"Gwendal," Yozak whispered, he'd deliberately shunned his mate. It was disgraceful.

Beryes hissed, "You don't desire his love."

"Ah . . . . Play your games, build your kingdom, but understand he belongs to me!"Gwendal galloped away without another word leaving his lips.

"What have I done?" Günter spoke. Beryes held out his arms and Günter gratefully took refuge in them. Everyone just stood in silence as Beryes carried Günter away to his tent on the outside of the encampment.

"So what should I tell his majesty," Yosak inquired, he loved a good love story.

"The truth," King Saralegui answered. "Günter will arrive tomorrow as planned.

Ooooooooooo

Wow the thoughts just kept flowing, I hope you enjoyed.

Happy Thanksgiving to all the KKM fans in the world. . . .

To those special fans that have followed my story from beginning to end I love you so much and have a wonderful harvest.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh.

**Chapter 11: Broken Promises**

The scent of wild flowers drifted down every hall in blood castle, one would have thought Celica had transferred her garden inside. The chamber maids, under her instructions placed the delicate blooms in bowls and distributed the arrangements in the many guest rooms throughout the castle grounds. Every corner every room was decorated for today's festivities. You see today Günter the most gorgeous man in all of Shin Makoku would take his vows of eternal companionship with Adelbert whose alliance lay with King Balal. They had a secret plan to force this union with the House of Von Christ, which would secure land, wealth, and access to magic as old as time. King Balal had strong visions of ruling all the human and demon lands, yet his dream deferred from King Yurri's in the way it would be carried out. King Yurri wanted the two kingdoms to rule together as equals.

Günter was heir to a huge fortune, but his biggest asset lay in his magic which flowed through every vein in his body. It is said that when the men of the Von Christ heritage mated the magic in their blood would join with the other and become an unstoppable force. These were the thoughts of King Balal and Adelbert as they talked in the wee hours before the wedding, but as with so many things in life they never paid attention to the small print. But that's another story.

"You've been a fool and our plans have come close to falling apart." King Balal spoke harshly, while enjoying a plate of baked fish and roast hen that Dora brought earlier in the morning. Both men were such pigs and couldn't wait for the festivities to enjoy the bountiful foods.

"Quit your worrying unless you want gray hairs sprouting down below. . . . ha ha." Adelbert's eyes drifted below the other's belt. "Once Günter becomes my mate, you can kiss my ass and start to use the powers promised. After all I am a man of my word . . . . Ha ha." Gravy dripped down his chin and fell to his pot belly. King Balal secretly despised the other, but he was vital to his plans of world dominance.

"You're an idiot and a fool to cross Lord Gwendal von Voltaire," King Balal arched his eyebrow. "After all he is the Commander of the Mazoku Army."

"It's seems someone is getting cold feet." Adelbert sucked on a drum stick.

"I would think twice about using whips or any toys on his whore. Think before you continue to use Günter as a device of revenge against Conrad."

"Günter will be mine to do as I please; Gwendal doesn't mean a damn thing to me."

"You really are a fool if you think you can control Günter; he's a warrior first." King Balal laughed. "Günter only bows to King Yurri."

"Enough of this talk. . . . My wedding approaches. Send in the hair dressers, my hair needs to be brushed," Adelbert smiles.

In the eastern tower Günter waited for the chamber maids to finish the final preparations for the largest event of his life. Soon the men picked as escorts would lead him down a long hall and into the arms of his mate. He should have been extremely happy but instead Günter was miserable. A sharp knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned to welcome the intruder. He assumed it was Conrad coming to dissuade him from marrying Adelbert but his mind was firm.

"Conrad you're wasting your time, I've made up my mind." Günter spoke loudly.

"Is that anyway to greet your husband," Gwendal's frown deepen along his brow, as he entered the room and quietly closed the door.

A cold chill ran down Günter back as he prepared for this final confrontation. "What do you want?"

"I don't need a reason to visit my mate? Beside I wanted to see what a blushing bride would look like," Gwendal's voice filled the room and his exotic scent relaxed the other immediately.

'I'm not a bride, what you see is merely a pawn used in a game of greed and power. There is nothing here for me, but pain."

"Yet you've enjoyed playing, especially in the darkest hours. Did you enjoy his touch?" Gwendal inquired.

Günter walked towards the window, just being close to Gwendal gave way to stress. "Our fights never changes and I'm tired of it all. It's my wedding day, be content to worry not for my welfare anymore. The brat that worshiped your every word will trouble you no more." The words were difficult but he manages to speak them.

"Günter you still haven't learned to trust in me." Günter walked quietly and stood behind his mate. Gently Gwendal touched Gunter's back and traced the fine detailed trim of golden threads down his sides. The top coat trailed all the way to the floor but Gwendal stopped his exploration at Gunter's waist. With his huge hands he circled his waist and held him gently.

"We made love under the stars and the warmth for the earth became our bed. The eternal Gods gave their blessing and for a moment our souls became one. I pledged never to take another to my bed for you are all that is light in my cold heart."Gwendal's hand carelessly roamed over Günter's back and the strain from the past few days disappeared.

"Why do you speak these words now?" Günter's heart ached, he needed answers.

"Because I must; it's not too late to end this nonsense."

"My cause is not my own, but for the good of our nation." Under the weight of the Gwendal's words Günter's voice lost all anger. He just wanted to rest.

"Must you dive into danger with your heart and soul, regardless as to the outcome? I envy your recklessness," Gwendal words began to tremble as he spoke. It was embracing to be caught bare.

"Even in my darkest hour you find reason to jest." Günter whispered. Gwendal turned the weary man around and with his powerful hands he gently pushed Günter's head to his chest.

"Rest if only for a second. I hoped to see the gown of pearls worn on our wedding day." Gwendal pointed to the hand woven wedding gown on the bed. The treasure was handed down from the male line in Gunter's family. The men were allowed to altar the gown to fit the taste of its present owner. The jewel treasure had taken many shapes and forms over the years and remained a piece of living art. Günter had chosen a long under dress completely covered in pearls, and gems of the most brilliant opulence were scattered about. "However another man would be at your side. You realize this will never be. I will change the flow of this stream."

"Gwendal I beg of you let it be," Günter's moaned into the other's chest.

"I'm sorry Gin that is impossible." With the same gentleness he'd given his lover all afternoon, he kissed Günter and left his mark. Without making a sound he left the chambers.

**One Hour later . . . . **

Günter and Adelbert entered the royal chapel from different sides as was the custom of same sex partners. Just as the scent of flowers decorated the adjacent rooms and halls the chapel overflowed with Günter's wildflowers and night blooms. He'd ordered all the windows open and streams of sunlight flowed inside. Many of the locals were allowed to at least hear the ceremony from the outside and everyone held bouquets in their hands.

King Yurri and the royal family set to the right of the altar and those that represented Günter crowded in filling up the rafters. To the left King Balal and representatives from the human lands filled up the left side of the chapel. The doors would open up to a grand reception hall that would have the capacity to hold hundreds of guest, mostly royals and representatives from the demon and human lands. Outside the castle walls millions of guest gathered some in awe at the events.

Music softly filled the chapel, it came from a machine crafted by Anissina von Karbelnikoff one of the grand witches and inventor.

"Mother look at Günter's outfit; it's merely a state of the union uniform. Why isn't he wearing his gown?" Wolfram was a bit outraged, after all this was a royal wedding.

"Perhaps it is a reflection of his feeling," Cecilia commented.

"But Mother, this is outrageous, he isn't wearing his family crest." Wolfram mumbled under his breath.

"Wolfram quiet they are about to take vows," King Yurri whispered. "I don't want to miss a thing, after all this is my first royal wedding."

"Honesty Yurri, so you think this is more important than our wedding," Wolfram wined.

"It appears you don't have much trust in Yurri-chan," Sara smiled.

Wolfram frowned but not before he responded, "It's you who takes advantage of my flirtatious fiancé; he has little restrain when it comes to good looking men, so just stay the hell away."

"Now . . . Now Wolfram behave yourself this day belongs to Günter," Conrad padded his willful brother on the head.

"Stop it . . . . I'm not a child," Wolfram swatted Conrad's offensive hand away. Yurri just laughed.

"Ah . . . . Yurri-chan, I so enjoy your company, Beryes let us come back in the spring." Sara whispered into Yurri's ear which caused an uncontrolled blush to surface.

"Arrg . . . ."

"He doesn't appear to be happy my lord," Beryers comments.

"That will all change," Sara smiled. He glanced over at a lone figure that had positioned himself on a distance wall to the right of the altar. He had a clear view of his lover and his eyes never left him from the moment he entered the hall. There was strong magical tension in the air and it surrounded both men and it intrigued the King Sara just to see the outcome. Something was about to happen and it would change the course of many lives.

Ulrike an eight hundred year old oracle stood in front of the couple and spoke words of commitment between couples and their obligation to family, state, and each other. Now it was time to repeat the vows to each other and exchange flags of state. King Balal smirked and waited for the climax of his triumph to come to a close. Victory was at hand. Adelbert spoke the words loud and clear and every one held their breath and waited for Lord Von Christ to do the same, yet no words came out of his mouth.

Although his lips moved only silence prevailed and Gwendal moved away from the wall, something wasn't right: he watched as Günter started to grow pale.

Adelbert glared at the pale man, "We have a deal; speak damn it."

Günter grabbed his throat and appeared to rustle with an invisible enemy. His knees buckled and at the same time a bright light appeared over Gunter's head. Gwendal and Beryers rushed forward but the spirit light surrounded Günter and wouldn't allow anyone near him. Günter with all the grace of a delicate swan floated to the floor and lay still in a pool of scented lilac hair. Gwendal crashed against the barrier but his efforts were meant with resistance.

"Stop my lord, it will not harm anyone," Ulrike spoke softly. "Don't interfere it's a gentle spirit.

All eyes watched as the 'spirit light' hovered over Günter and soon afterward disappeared. The temperate in the chapter dropped to freezing and finally Gwendal broke inside the barrier and cradled the still body of Günter in his arms. Conrad leaned over his chest ripping off his silk shirt. He couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"He's not breathing, brother." Conrad placed his ear close to Günter's chest.

"Take him to the temple immediately, his life depends on it," Ulrike whispered and watched as Gwendal lifted his lover up into his arms.

R/r is complicated but lovable. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh.

A/N: It's been a while, so enjoy. This truly is my favorite paring of the century. I believe their love is true and best suited. Well send your comments and let me know how you feel. I'm not begging I really want your opinion. Thanks so much… I'd like to chat with someone who shares my passion, if you're out there let me know . . . .

Sakura continue to be my muse, you're the best….

**Recap:** "He's not breathing, brother." Conrad placed his ear close to Günter's chest.

"Take him to the temple immediately, his life depends on it," Ulrike whispered and watched as Gwendal lifted his lover up into his arms.

Chapter 11: Forbidden Sleep

"I forbid this intrusion on my wedding. I'm sure this is a plot to take him for yourself." Adelbert barked out his command. "He's my property and I will decide who attends his person."

"Your property, how dare you . . . . Why you're nothing but a petty theft and scoundrel. I should cut out that wretched organ you so freely call a heart. Stand aside and let us pass." Gwendal shifted his weight and with his free hand reached for the hilt of his sword; Earth Shadow lay at his side really to do his bidding.

"How dare you speak to me that way? Admit you are merely a dog who commands an army of misfits, led by a child king. I will change all of this and restore Shin Makoku to its former glory and build a new kingdom." Adelbert's smirk pushed Gwendal over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH . . . . . you monster! So you reveal your true colors, black like your soul. Prepare to die!"

"Brother we do not have time for this, Günter is . . . . ."Conrad took Gwendal from his brother's grasp and turned to leave; the other had gone mad.

"Stand down Lord Gwendal von Voltaire do not sully your sword with the likes of him." Beryers moved between the two men and drew his sword. "Hurry my lord, he is fading fast." Beryers pointed towards the chapel's back doors in which Ulrike had already fled.

"Get them . . ." Adelbert screamed out. The joyous occasion has completely lost all importance and an evil madness befell the guest within the secrete walls.

"_**ARRRRRRRRRRR . . . . . STOP IT!"**__ I have seen enough and I have no more patience for this foolishness you've shown on this day in the name of love."_

"It's the DEMON KING, "King Saralegui smiled, and a welcome sensation caused the blood to rush to his goin. He twitched in his seat. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Lord Brat who growled.

"_We are gathering here to witness the vows of for everlasting love, yet you desecrate this ceremony with politics and selfishness. My precious teacher has become a pond in these wicket games of intrigue. You care not for his feelings or his life."_

"Yurri . . . . Calm down, we must get Günter to safety." Wolfram pouted but backed down.

"Wow, so even his beloved can't control this magnificent man," Saralegui mocked.

"Shut uppppp," Yurri screamed. "You don't understand him at all."

"_I now declare this wedding off. All claims to this man are void and his faith will be determined by his own desire. Lay down your weapons and beg for your very lives to be spare."_

"Yurri," Wolfram whispered.

"_Silence Wolfram, I have a few questions for you later. Conrad trusted friend of Günter take him to the shrine of the great one. Beryers who would lay down his life for a man he has just met will guard and assist you. Everyone else will stay in this church and reflect on the damage you have inflected on one so precious to the demon kingdom. Once your heart has been cleansed you may leave. JUSTICE WILL BE DONE."_

The people huddled in small groups along the wall of the church winning and crying. One child ran out of the door but when the father tried to follow he was struck down and lay unconscious.

"Yurri wake up, you must reduce the effects of this spell, and you are hurting the innocent tribes' men."

The demon king released his hold on Yurri in a few minutes and he gave Wolfram a quick smile.

"I'm most angry with you Wolfram. After looking into Günter's heart I realized this could have been avoided, yet you remained silent on many issues."

"But I thought Gwendal would take care of the matter . . . ."

"Don't lie, you think I'm a wimp and unable to make sound decisions, but I will punish you later in bed."

"Mother,"

"Now . . . Now Wolfie,"

"Ump . . . . Forget about me if you don't do something soon Gwendal is going to blow up the church."

Gwendal raised his hands to the heavens and called out his spell. "_Elements of the Earth I call on you to obey this demon . . . . ."_

"Gwendal stop this right now. I understand your feelings but you're a part of his frustration." Yurri's eyes widen in his excited state.

"Damn it, this is my problem, you have no responsible here," Gwendal brow knotted and his thick eyebrows formed a dark demonic line across his forehead.

"Yurri you must let Gwendal go, he's the only one that can help Günter."

"See Wolfram when you will ever trust in me, as punishment tonight you will sleep alone.

"Gwendal . . . . You must listen to Yurri, my life depends on it. He tightly grabbed his brother's leg and his cries shamelessly vibrated off the walls within the church. "

Adelbert and friends guilt weight so heavenly on their minds that a dark cloud engulfed them in one corner of the church; they wouldn't be going anywhere soon trapped within the walls of their hatred.

Saralegui chuckled and quietly left out of a side door. 'Tonight might prove to be quite entertaining I think I'll prepare my body with scented oils.

"Calm down Wolfie, it's a right of a lover to be punished every now and them."

"But mother I can leave Yurri unprotected. He could be raped, by some demon in the middle of the night, he's so irresistible."

"Gwendal your feeling are pure. I could never truly separate you from your beloved. Just open the door . . . ." Yurri smiled with his eyes and mouth.

Gwendal gasp and without delay walk not through the door but through the walls knowing his stallion was on the other side waiting. 'What have you done this time my demon whore. Why couldn't you just wait,' Gwendal though as he rode against the wind to reach his lover's side.

Yurri followed but when Wolfram tried an electric shock bounced him back and he landed on his ass.

"Mother I can't get out," The Little Lord Brat held back his tears and turned to his mother for comfort

""Honey-chan . . . . You must clear you mind. I know you love Günter and Yurri with all your heart and soul."

"But that's the problem, I can't help but desire Yurri's body in the most provocative ways, it's sinful and Günter is most handsome. I'll be in this church forever."

"My . . . . . you lust after Yurri day and night," Cecilie smiled. "And your jealousy is overwhelming. You must fight this."

"But he's so cute, and soft," Yurri stated to winn.

"Ask the great one for help, Yurri needs your support as well. Hold my hand and we will travel the winds of time together."

**Mean while at the shrine . . . . **

Gwendal barged through the doors and was seized by the guards and Beryers; they assumed he was a mad man.

"Unhand me you fool,"

"Ump . . . sorry Lord Gwendal" Beryers answered.

"Has there been any change in his condition, we don't have any time to waste. I fear for the future of not only his soul but our kingdom." Gwendal voice boomed with certainty.

"Conrad promised hope he is with him now, my lord," Beryers answered. "He said let no one pass. "The magic is strong."

"Do you think I'm a fool, He pointed to a window high on the west wall? Those are not normal clouds?"

"What do you mean brother," Conrad asked as he entered the outer chambers.

"Conrad . . . . "

"Calm yourself my brother . . . . He is resting. Ulrike has called in the power of the three greatest witches, Anissina, Celli, and Julia the White. We must rely on their strength and powers to save brethren."

"Never are you blind, a greater thread will soon be here. I will fight it with all my might. Look" Gwendal marched outside to the open courtyard and pointed to the distance skies. The other warriors followed in his wake.

Great clouds moved in from the east and west. From the east the colors were dark blue and charged with lightening. From the west the clouds were white and it appeared a rainbow trailed behind. A strong wind moved the clouds at a steady pace and they appeared to change in shapes that resemble men and women in long robes. The scene rivaled ones imagination and stirred one's senses. Soon they would meet at the shrine.

"What does it mean?" Conrad inquired.

"I think I've heard something in legend, when the clouds fill the sky, and the earth shakes, all life will begin anew. All that is true will be revealed, but a great sacrifice must be made?" Beryers spoke, "It's a child's song."

"Gwendal is this related to Günter sickness?" Conrad asked.

"Long ago while you were on earth with His Majesty's soul, a great sickness covered the land. Günter attempted to rid the kingdom of this evil without assistant; such was his devotion to give His Majesty a land free of strife. He's always been a fool, when it comes to the King. Anyway he was to young and lost control of the spell. The great mages used his body to redirect the disease into another world devoid of life; he was swept away into the void, lost to all. Even the mages could not bring him back. It took four weeks before I found him." Gwendal growled as he marched back into the shrine remembering the pain he suffered quietly in his heart. It was the first time he'd ever been separated from Günter and it was the first time they communicated through time and space. Unable to explain the connection of their spirits Gwendal buried the feelings but Günter could never hide what his heart knew.

"But the clouds" Conrad was still confused.

"That is how they travel, they are coming, the last great mages."

**Preview: Chills ran down Gwendal's spine. He took a deep breath before entering the chambers. A voice drifted on the wind, coming from the dark passage down below. "He's calling."**

R/r it's been a while my friends and although these are not the hottest couple I think they are the greatest. I get chills just thinking about Günter and Gwendal as one. I hope my writing will give them justice. Your reviews have really inspired the continuation of the story. Thanks so very much.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh in my fan fiction:

_A/N: I'm on a campaign to support Gwendal and Günter, so help me out. Any ideas for stories let me know, I'm going to talk to everyone that has written and ask why not write some more. Crazy, yeah that me, should I do this or not? Should I continue with this story or is the site really gone, tears . . . . Tell me what you think. I'll write it if you want…..fan girl blues…_

**Recap**: "That is how they travel, they are coming, the last great mages."

_**Preview: Chills ran down Gwendal's spine. He took a deep breath before entering the chambers. A voice drifted on the wind, coming from the dark passage down below. "He's calling."**_

_**Sorry I didn't use that passage; my muse went in another direction . . . **_

**Chapter 13: **Reality

Gwendal pointed to the sky which glimmered bright blues and greens speckled with splashes of purple and black. If not for the time at hand the sight would have been most delightful, but Gwendal did not trust any demonic magical beings, regardless how thoughtful their intentions started out to be. Power was the essence of self indulgence which could easily lead to control and more power and the innocence always paid the price. The waiting cut into the same link of sanity he still possessed and if someone didn't tell the giant something soon, he'd do the unthinkable.

"Gwendal . . . . . GWENDAL what are you planning I'm sure everything is being done to protect Günter and we must show our support and wait for Ulrike and the others. He's in the best of care . . ."

"Conrad you're really that naive? I would expect this type of nonsense from the '_boy king'_," Gwendal eye brows knitted together in his customary frown. "Günter's linage has the greatest magic force in the entire demonic kingdom, his future is a tangle wed shrouded in mystery. His kinsmen would declare this world unfit and spirit my mate away. "

Conrad flashed the irate man a smile, "You've never spoke so open about him before. Could it be you've resolved your true feelings?"

"Don't be insolent, brother," Gwendal continue to frown. "He's impulsive, acts without thinking especial when Yurri is involved."

"Brother, you know his devotion is unquestionable and unwavering. Surely you can't begrudge his loyalty, beside it would be insane to defy the mages, and there is nothing you can do."

"I'm not a fool, I'm sure you have something to say on that matter, however should I also except the fact he runs off and seeks refuge in the arms of another. What in the hell kind of devotion is that?" Gwendal turned to Beryers and pointed the hilt of his sword at him."

"Brother is that necessary, Beryers has proven to be our ally." Conrad moved to step in front of Gwendal, but Beryers waved him away.

"Be still younger brother of Lord Gwendal, he has the right to demand the truth. I've been by the side of Saralegui sense he was a wee baby and I will die by his side. He is the son of my sister who many believe abandon her duties as a ruler and mother in pursuit personal gains. I believe ignorance is born to serve the people; it is a tool in which a great ruler must sacrifice much in order to protect that which is most precious. To that end I would never allow harm to befall my king. Günter and I are the same in that resolve and the reasons that drive us may have no foundation that justifies our actions." Beryers took a deep breath; his next words had to be chosen with great care.

"Nonsense, that kind of thinking will only get you killed and then who will protect your little wards," Gwendal redirected his swords destiny and wait to see if Beryers was man enough to tell the truth about Günter.

"I will not deny the feelings I have for your mate are of a sexual nature, but there is so much more to the tale. Saralegui entered my dreams and played on my weakness. I was a source of amusement for the king, but later he discovered together our magic would produce a royal heir; one impossible for the boy king to do. Günter and I our both two sides of the same coin. We have the power to . . . . . ." Gwendal wouldn't let him continue.

"I know what you can do. . . ." the green giant growled, as he remembers the lustful pleasure Günter so generously gave him. Beryers blushed before he continues. Conrad arched his eyebrows confused by both the attitudes of the stoic men.

"I'd have been happy with one night and my lord would have a family to fill the empty halls of the grand castle. These were mere elusions in my mind before meeting Günter, I swear. It was very clear who holes his heart." Beryers sighs.

"I can see in your eyes you understand I'm no fool, I now Günter would never willingly betray our love." Gwendal walked away. "You think I'm a child; if you are finished with the fairy tales then let us end this conversation now."

Beryers steps forward and faced the green giant who in another time he would have been proud to call his comrade, his words were measured and filled with resolve to tell this man the truth.

"Yurri sent Günter to our camp for protection. I could have easily taken Lord von Christ; he was gravely injured in spirit and flesh. The first night I watched as his body was cleansed, oiled, and perfumed. I held his hair in my unworthy hands and knew if he accepted my love I would never let him go. Yet for him I was only a source of comfort. He'd been beaten and sexually tormented, if only in thought the damage was real.

"Conrad you didn't speak on this," With his fist Gwendal cracked the pillar his brother leaned against which sent the gentle solider falling to the marble floor. '_Adelbert, I'll kill that bastard_, 'he thought. "Continue and don't leave anything out."

"Gwendal, don't do this," Conrad whispered.

"Only a coward or weak human would say something so foolish I'm neither." Gwendal growled. "I've had enough."

"He tried to hide his suffering but I spied on his bath to discover the secrets the pain in his face couldn't hide. With my magic it was easy to sooth his flesh as well as his spirit. If Günter so desired I would have shared my essence with him, yet thoughts of you dominated his mind."

Beryers's voiced changed to a whisper and his frowned deepen to one of despair and anger. "His body was a road map filled with deep whip marks on his back, legs, ass, and chest. A candle had been used on his delicate nipples and thighs. Rope burns circled his wrist and neck. But the worst wound of all was made by a knife running on the inside of his thigh. These are scares of the flesh you will never see, but I'm sure only your comfort will wipe away the anguish he suffered at the hands of your kinsmen."

The pillar fell to the floor and cracked into a million pieces. Beryers continued. "I held Günter close and allowed his tears to saturate my robes. He spoke of Yurri and you. I believe his biggest regret was the fury you'd have at his stupidity. Always getting into trouble and calling it love. He believe at this point it was useless to believe you'd ever take him back, he found a small measure of peace in my arms. "

"On that night I vowed to illuminate suffering on one so beautiful, finally he slept, but called out your name over and over. All I could do was dry the tears that fell down his cheeks. Saralegui called me a weak bastard and said I should get my head out of the clouds."

"On the eve of your arrival I confessed my love and he accepted it with the understanding he could never return it because he belonged to another. His kisses inflamed my passion and I didn't care if it meant one night of pleasure. There was no penetration; he wouldn't allow such a violation, although my hands roamed freely. I held him as if he were my own without regrets. Although you are his eternal mate, I've pledged on the twin blades I carry to protect and serve him always that is all."

"You are either a fool, or a man of great courage and I pray my brother will find forgiveness," Conrad searched Gwendal face for answers. But before he could answer a secret door open and a priest dressed in long white robes appeared.

"Finally . . . ." Gwendal faced the lone figure. "When can I see him and it had better be the right answer."

"What the hell, Yozak . . . . . by the great one". . . Conrad ran to his side and caught his lover before he hit the floor.

"Yes . . . A bit of a mess but it's me," Yozak tried to smile but it didn't quite cover his gorgeous lips completely, he appeared to be in great pain.

"How did you get in there," Conrad whispered as he wiped the sweat from Yozak's brow.

"Sorry commander this was a bit rough on my old bones . . . . Lots of magic afoot, we must move quickly. Besides what kind of spy would I be if I couldn't serve my master?" The red-headed beauty winked at Gwendal before he began to give his report.

"Take your time," Gwendal spoke. His deep voice was heavy with emotion.

"No, we are running out of time Lord Gwendal . . . . . You see those clouds above they are nothing but an illusion. The great mages are already here inside the great tomb. They have been with Günter all along, watching and observing since he fell ill. I can tell you they aren't too happy. As we speak a messenger is gathering the nobles for council to decide Günter's faith."

"Damn them to the raging fires of Mount Van Da," Gwendal screamed. This council is but a fraise, to delay their departure.

"Well you're close, I could hear a voice speak, and it was the spirit of Julia the White. She managed to convince the counsel of mages that Günter's work is not complete in Shin Makoku.

"Julia is with him," Conrad inquired, he reached for the blue stone around his neck and remembered at the last moment he'd given it to Yurri.

"Yes, her voice moved in my soul and I knew she protected Gunter's will. Out of respect for one so pure of heart they agreed to listen. You must hurry Gwendal I don't trust them at all," Yozak closed his eyes driven to distraction, but another stroke of pain.

"Günter can't speak, but I swear he moved his lips and I felled he said '_Gwen_,' before they sealed his body in a glass tomb. Sometimes in battle the only thing that kept this unworthy soul alive was my thoughts of you, my lover," Conrad continue to wipe the spy brow. He started to shake with the fever raging through his body.

'He's calls my name when he's in great need,' Gwendal bit his lip holding back his stress.

"Julia asks to become his guardian before the final spell of transformation is preformed. It's her will that binds him to this world and the love he bares for his soul mate." Yozak couldn't speak another word, he held on tightly to Conrad shirt.

"Yozak you've surpassed every expectation as my loyal servant and friend. Conrad take him to your chambers immediately; don't be a fool and place the needs of someone so precious second."

"Thank-you brother," Conrad left; he'd fight another d ay.

Gwendal looked upward at the sky and forced open the doors with his will. Beryers followed him outside and waited in silence.

"Beryers this will perhaps be the most dangerous battle fought on the lands of Shin Makoku since the originators. I will not allow anyone to take my lover from this land, and turn him into a damn ball of light floating around in the moonlight sky."

"Then we must move quickly, I will prepare troops and set up blockades. The battle will not go to their favor on ground," Beryers vowed and placed his hand over his heart.

"I have a plan, it will take great deception, and our kings must not be involved." Gwendal whispered.

"I understand, my lord," the dark beauty vowed again and listens while Gwendal explained.

"Brother, Brother . . . . ." Wolfram and Yurri rode up the long hill and demounted. " Have you heard Ulrike has called a great council? Günter is going to be alright. I just know it,"

"It's wonderful, we can celebrate," Yurri added.

Gwendal nodded to Beryers and the solider left. "I will not fail."

Next he gave his brother and king a smirks smile. "Yes it's wonderful news."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

Günter: Mmm . . . . . Glass tomb, well thanks it's not one of those dolls. Where's Gwen I miss him. It's so cold in here, will he break in and carry me awayyyyyyyyyyy . . . . Please Sherabo.

Sherabo: Well let's see what the reviewers want. Hell maybe Adelbert still has a chance.

GUNTHER! He fainted.

Oh my goodness, I guess I better get crackin' on this next chapter. . . . . REVIEW GUNTHERRRRRRRRRRRRR wake up! It was only a little joke.

Thank you…. To all those that read, review, and to those that review thanks again.

Sakura (aka L-sama no Miko; hey my guiding light and

BrowneyedShamer my inspiration to face anything that comes next with courage and fun. Love you guys and not afraid to tell the WORLD. This chapter belongs to you…

But the next chapter will leave you in . . . . . . Sorry couldn't resist a little mind control . . . . . thanks again. . . . .


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to the writers of KKM….**

**Recap: **"Brother, Brother . . . . ." Wolfram and Yurri rode up the long hill and demounted. "Have you heard Ulrike has called a great council? Günter is going to be alright. I just know it,"

"It's wonderful, we can celebrate," Yurri added.

Gwendal nodded to Beryers and the solider left. "I will not fail."

Next he gave his brother and King a smile. "Yes it's wonderful news."

**Chapter 14: Earth **

With a keen eye Gwendal a man of few words looked skyward, his attention averted from the ranting of Wolfram and Yurri, but the little brat wouldn't be denied so he pressed forward with questions in an attempt to show his importance in front of Yurri.

"Brother . . . Brother did you not hear us. I expect more that a grunt and besides what is Lord Günter's condition," Wolfram demanded with his legs planted firmly apart and his hands resting on his narrow hips.

"Well I haven't seen him," Gwendal responded, adverting his glaze from the boy king who suddenly became interested in the conversation.

"Did you not say he's in Ulrike's hands? They are inside the womb of the great one's tomb. Only magical beings of great power are permitted beyond these walls. He is safe." Gwendal nodded to Yurri as if to offer the explanation for his benefit, knowing he often missed classes concerning the structure of things in the demon kingdom.

Wolfram, the love sick puppy refused to except this and walked toward the door which led to the inter chambers.

"Wolfram, what in the hell are you doing," Gwendal barked although he knew the brat's intention.

"I'm going to see Lord Günter and Yurri is going with me, right," He pouted with the hopes of swaying Yurri to his side.

"Stay brother, this is not your battle."

"This is horrible, Yurri you're the King do something," The emerald –eye beauty prodded the other from behind and Yurri landed face to stomach against the giant he'd grown to respect.

He took a deep breath and disengaged his nose from Gwendal's stomach and thought,' _Why would Gwendal call this a battle?' _

"But Brother,"

"Don't interfere in this matter," Gwendal grumbled. Gwendal's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as they slid over the slightly horrified face of Yurri.

"Are you sick?" Gwendal glared at the cute little black object, called Yurri.

"No, but you have that look," Yurri cowered a bit twisting his fingers. He had that itch of dread.

"What the hell does that mean?"Gwendal responded, his patience just popped.

"I demand an explanation, why are you staring at my brother, he's not yours," Wolfram pulled on Yurri's arm.

"I had about enough of this for one day, Wolf, get a grip," Yurri spit out the words. His eyes never left Gwendal's penetrating glaze although his legs were slowly buckling almost driving him to the ground.

"You're up to something, that look use to scare the shit out of me, but know I understand the meaning of it all." With a bit of magic Yurri willed his legs to stop shaking and faced Gwendal head on.

"I'm not that naïve high schooled kid, so open upppp," Yurri smiled, but the other growled.

"If you don't tell the truth I'll only get emotional and the demon king will emerge and make a mess out of everything. For once let me decide this on my own as Yurri. Gwendal you are hiding something and it's to protect us all. That's when you get all official, and that mean look. It's to protect everyone you love . . . Well I don't mean to say you love me. . . . But it's to protect the kingdom."

"Honestly, that is the wimpiest thing I've ever heard, when are you going to start acting like a king." Wolfram for once clueless irradiated both his brother and mate.

"SHUTT UP!" they screamed which almost brought the blond to tears.

Suddenly a voice loud and clear called out from the outer courtyard. The excitement of battle fueled the young soldier and he spoke before he looked to see if his master was alone.

"Lord Voltaire the horses are ready and all your men are in position. We await your command to strike. Conrad awaits at the south entrance"

"SOILDER!" The excited man jump sky hide at the anger in Gwendal's voice and turned around to face his master only to face Yurri the king.

Confusion reflected in his eyes as he moved his head from side to side and realized in an instance his mistake.

"Dismissed," the young solider backed away filled with remorse.

"Gwendal I want an answer. What are you planning?" Yurri tried to arch his eyebrows together, but the attempt was useless. So he used his hands to push them together and Gwendal attempted a half smile, his eyes flashed fire and smoke.

"Are you planning another WAR behind my back?"

"Yurri, you can't talk to my brother that way?"

"Maybe I'll go and tell Ulrike to postpone the council because it's unsafe? We might have to move my teacher to a safe place."

"Don't be a fool, no one is moving anywhere," Gwendal realized the boy king's heart was pure and he had seen through his roost. Well he'd open the window.

"What if the answer is not to your liking I will not let anyone get in the way! Not this time" Gwendal lowered his voice but his words were built from solid rock, unyielding.

"I have your promise not one subject demon or human will be hurt . . . . "he wagged his finger at the awesome stature of a man. "Not one, not a hair."

"The soldiers will not unsheathe their swords, I swear," Gwendal whispered the words while placing a trembling hand over his heart. Yurri noticed the shaking and his fear raised a notch. This knight whom he respected and feared asked for his support.

"The great council consists of twelve nobles, as it has always been they will decide the faith of your teacher with the assistant of three great magical mages. It is spells and demon craft that has summoned them to this spot but I believe they want to spirit him wait."

"Brother," Wolfram sighs, "Everybody loves Günter."

Gwendal faces the king with resolved, "I will kidnap Günter and leave this place. His wounds will become mine." Gwendal waited for the axe to fall.

'Yurri say something . . . ."

"Wolfram if we hurry maybe Ulrike will have some delicious snacks. We always have tea and biscuits at meetings back home."

"Yurri!"

"Don't call me a wimp! Come on Wolf don't want to be late." Yurri turned his back to Gwendal. "You made a promise."

He reached out for his mate's hand moved towards the magical entrance that would take him down into the belly of his deepest fears. In Gwendal's mind the king had finally become king.

Within the hour all the nobles were mysterious transported to the tomb and place in a magic chamber within. Magical travel robbed the nobles of their energy and it was necessary to sleep for a while much to Gwendal's dismay. Wolfram slept peacefully curled up in Yurri's lap. Unlike the others he was immune to the dust because Beryers provided him with magic stones to resist any spells the mages would conjure. Gwendal didn't try to hide his distaste for the first of many tricks they would play. A man containing his rage he fidget in his seat and calmed his spirit by stroking '_**earth shadow.'**_

'I swear by this magic blade to take only that which belongs to me,' Gwendal could feel the fire as it burned not only in his sword, but his heart as well.

Finally the spell was lifted and a cool breeze blew over the nobles scented with lilacs. Moans filled the air and each be it man or woman seated comfortable in seats of leather.

"Wolfram wake up . . . . ," Yurri pulled his lover's ear and pushed his tongue between lips of dusty pink. Wolfram nibbles on the tip of Yurri tongue while dreaming.

"Mmmm . . . . harder . . . . . ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. . . . . harder . . . . uhhhhhhh"

Yurri covered the other's mouth and pushed him off his lap, but not before giggles erupted in the chamber. It appeared everyone was awake except the '_brat prince'._

"Yurri . . . . Where are we?" His emerald eyes glisten ever so brightly and his ass hurt just a bit.

" Damn it, can't you have wet dreams in private, everybody is looking," Yurri grimaced.

"I can't helllllllllp it," Wolfram quite proud and unaffected by the arrogant nobles took his place and waited calmly for the proceedings' to begin. He lived for his dreams, 'damn it,' he thought.

"Let the council begin. . . . ." a voice called out from the shadow. Three figures covered in mist appeared; the one in the center stood out from the others and radiated a powerful light.

"Oh my, he's beautiful," Yurri's spoke the words out loud, yet not a single soul contradicted or mocked him.

You see it was said this man in his youth could steal your heart in a moment and rob you of your soul for all eternity, such was his beauty. Yet gentle was his soul. He was the _house of Von Christ_, older than time and wise beyond demon or human understanding and the father of Günter. Gunter's hair stopped just below his waist and curled around his hip, yet the other's defied gravity and created a blanket on which he could stand. Lilac, silver, and gold melted together to created a crown of one million silken wavy braids that stopped at his elegant ankles. The braids were woven together with stardust so the night and day became one and traveled with him always. The ends of his hair were decorated with small round stones; the first pearls. Günter's tears had traveled freely uninhibited across time, such was the joy in his heart.

Every angle on his face defined grace especial his slightly upturned nose, and high glossy cheek bones dotted with the blossoms of the Sakura tree, his scent calmed and silenced all in his presence. Around his neck a very fine vine, blessed with thorns caressed his beard. These often spoke secrets from the earth and he smiled at the arrogance conveyed. Yes, his name we do not know because it is of little importance, just to know that he is was enough.

Totally captivated by his grace Yurri couldn't speak and Wolfram completely understood; he left his seat and went to his side. "It's ok Yurri, just relax."

"Ahhhhhhh . . . . ." Yurri turned to his jealous lover, "You're not mad."

"Everyone feels it too," Yurri's blushed traveled down the length of his neck and every vein in his lower body constricted.

"Just take a deep breath and the feeling will past," Wolfram promised.

"Ah . . . my son I have witness your goodness in my dreams . . . . You're the 27th Maoh of the Mazoku, Shibuya of Boston. You are welcome here and among friends. Do not be afraid."

He raised his arms and embraced Yurri from afar. Yurri felt the calming spirit and sighed. He settled the beating of his heart and relaxed in a chair that mysteriously appeared next to Wolfram which completed the circle of twelve. Wolfram represented Lord von Bielefeld who disappeared on personal business. Yurri set in Gunter's place by order of his father.

"That's Saralegui's mother on his left and Julia's father on his right. They are the highest authority in the land next to the great one," for once Wolfram behaved. The young king refused to look at Gwendal, his heart ached.

"Welcome Lords that govern the great lands of Skin Makoku, may you walk in harmony and forever be loyal to the Maoh and Blood Pledge Castle."

"Maoh," each chanted.

"It is with great sadness that we are gathered and urgency is our only ally. The Covenant by which we stand has been broken: Lord Von Christ as fallen into darkness. Many years ago I sent my only heir to this land for it was one of many destinies. Yet it appears my choice was ill advised, for he has found nothing but sadness and grief.

Von Christ turned and faced the southernmost wall and what the eye could not see now became visible. Günter lay on a bed of black roses, surrounded by a sea of liquid moon light. Twinkle rested on his shoulder the only light that illuminated his prefect porcelain features. Well besides the glass tomb he was incased in. The tomb was supported by pillars woven of earthian veins from another universe yet Gwendal could sense the magic within. His blood started to boil and he rose from his seat, hand on the hilt of his mighty sword.

"Gwendal no . . . . " Yurri whispered and willed it to be so. The Wizard continued to speak . . . . .

"Ahhhhhhhhhh . . . . How my heart aches as his soul cries out to me in pain. Where once a fire blazed in pure radiance a spark flickers. What say you and how will you redeem this wrong." He scanned the downcast faces of all the nobles and probed their minds. Greed and envy assaulted his senses so the gentle man withdrew his attack, his mind made up. Cowards one and all. . . . . "He turned away and moved toward his sleeping son.

"My precious child I am so sorry. You close our window and I could not see your pain. Look at my son, my beloved! His heart has been shattered into a million pieces and I cannot find them. Do you know that a heart so pure gives itself to one. Once this bond happens it cannot be broken, ever. To do so would cause great pain and suffering. So why was he forced to break that which could not be broken. Enough I've seen enough."

"Wait my lord we promise Julie the white to hear these demons. She shares her spirit with one and believe in the good," Alazon spoke in an attempt to cool his fever. "Put your mind at ease."

"If you take him away, the land will die the chain cannot be broken. It is not true you want him for your own purpose. Where there is three he will make it four." Gwendal didn't hide his angry. "We can heal his wounds here, remove your spells and leave us be!"

"Gwendal . . . please calm yourself," Lord Von Radford wiped his dark glasses.

"You only want his lands," Gwendal continued to confront the mages as he moved closer to Günter's tomb.

"Stop my son, I can see into your soul," Alazon, Sara's mother called out.

"If that is true then you know what I must do."

"Wait there is another that fights for this soul, I ask that we give him leave to speak," with the wave of his hand the third mage opens a door and Adelbert von Grantz appeared he'd been removed from the council and replaced by his younger cousin.

"Monster . . ." Bielefeld cried out, "It is your fault we are here."

"He belongs with me, I have proof; a promise written in his own blood," the villain smirked.

"BLOOD," Lord you cannot ignore such strong evidence. ! If this is so then we must assist this man," Lord Wincott commented.

"If this is a true demon bond, then Günter will tell us. Go to him, mate of our Lord's son and claim your bride. In return you will gain all that you desire," Alazon spoke, but her eyes drifted to Gwendal.

Anyone could see he'd kill the next man who touches the sleeping beauty.

Adelbert licked his nasty lips, his beady eyes avoided Gwendal and he walked to the tomb. Smiling he reached inside the mist and it appeared he'd gotten through. But before he could lower his nasty lips and taste the purest of honey his hand moved not to Günter but circled around his own neck. A force of nature or hell sucked him up into the floor and his cries forced everyone to cover their eyes and hide under the table. Gwendal was the only man standing.

Lord von Karbelinkoff and Gyllenhaal headed towards the door but Alazon blocked it with Sara's magical sword's power.

"No one will leave until this is settled," her smile once soft turned evil and the true power over life and death emerged.

"Enough I promised my king that no one would get hurt. Yet I didn't know Adelbert was a complete idiot as well as a fool, let me pass and claim that which is mine," Gwendal's authority was absolute.

"Wait my son; he's unstable what if you are thrown into another universe or worst hell."Alazon smirked.

"Then it is my fate,"

"Brother . . . . no. . . "

"Gwendal . . . . . no . . "

Gwendal moved into the mist and kneed down next to his lover. The ground started to shake underneath his foot and twinkle gave him a nice shock that send him sailing outside the barrier and against one of the earthian pillars. The pillar wrapped around his waist and squeezed so tightly Gwendal couldn't find his air. "Damn it Günter wake up!"

Wolfram ran toward his brother with his sword, but Yurri stopped him. "No you can't help him. It's not our fight," Yurri slowly spoke.

"Gin, please you don't have to fight anymore. I'll never let you go . . . . ." Gwendal broke free and praise the vines for protection but he claimed Günter's bottom lip for his own. Swiftly and single-mindedly Gwendal forced his way inside the other's month, tasting every part he could reach. It wasn't until Gunter's arms circled his nape that he allowed the cool sensation of air to flow between their mouths. Only a moment later Gwendal reinforced his will with another kiss that curled Günter's toes. Tears flowed freely and turned into pearls which rolled out beyond the barrier. The mist rolled around the lovers and Gwendal continue to torture his lover making sure all the pieces of his heart found their way home. Günter needed to be punished in a most delicious way and Gwendal was just the man to do it.

"My Lord, he's awake," Alazon, said as she held Günter's tears in her hand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

thanks, I stay up allllllllllllllllll night this chapter burned by brain, love ya


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Temari Matsumoto you are a genius, all rights are yours. Reference to Dana Glover Song "It is you (I Have Loved)

Let's go! For the new comers this story centers around Günter von Christ, and his quest to find true love, yet this is the magical demon kingdom so his quest is not easy and is fought with trails he didn't imagine, including a forceful lover Gwendal and many suitors and stolen treasure. Have fun and enjoy.

**Recap: **"My Lord, he's awake," Alazon, said as she held Günter's tears in her hand.

Chapter 15: _Revelations of Love_

Alazon held the pearls above her head for all to see and then allowed them to drop through her fingers to the floor, but the little jewels had a mind of their own and decided to float on the wings of love and each drop nestled in the long braids of Günter's father's hair. For a moment the wizen mage closed his eyes and drowned in the overwhelming rebirth of happiness his son projected. Soon the rebirth of his soul would be complete and the sun would shine over the lands.

Eyes strained to see through the mist that covered the lovers but the only thing visible was the reflection of one's own fear. Fears which kept the lovers protected from the outside world during the transformation.

"Don't ever leave my side," Gwendal whispered into Günter's ear," Next he kissed his chin, licked his neck, and sucked on his earlobe. Günter felt an intense prickly sensation beneath his closed eyelids. It was at that moment he knew this wasn't a dream and all the desires of his heart could be attainable. Starved for the touch of his other half he tighten his hold on the green giant's neck, the blood flowed freely. It was a wine fit for darkest of souls.

'I can hear my heart pounding beneath my breast and molten lava flows through my veins; I'm filled with insanity. Could it be I am home at last?' Consciousness returned and he opened his eyes. Tears continued to fall as Günter struggle between two worlds.

"There is much we have to talk about, but for now you will obey my every word and I will make your body understand what your mind would not." Gwendal pulled Gunter's bottom lip into his mouth he couldn't get enough of the other. Every tooth he lathered with the tip of his demanding tongue and forges deeper into the warm carven of his mouth. But Gwendal didn't stop at his lover's mouth he continued to move his hands and fingers downward and inside the man's robes. Günter arched into the familiar touch wanting him more than the air he needed to breathe. Animal sounds filled the air and he was intoxicated by the mere presence of Gwendal's demon scent.

"Open up to me and me alone." Gwendal lifted the man out of the chamber and the sleeping beauty wrapped his arms around the other's neck and cried softly into the hardness of the lord's chest. Günter's tears always brought out the blood lust in the other so with the air of a god Gwendal walked out of the mist and into the crowd of waiting nobles and mages.

"Gwendal is he . . . . Alright," Wolfram asked.

"Yurri say something, I think they're bewitched," Yurri took Wolfram's hand and moved him aside so the couple could continue.

"Stop my son, this isn't over," Günter's father gently spoke.

Gwendal kept moving forward until he reached the door. Beryers stood in his way, frustration guided his bold movements. The servant of another, but sworn loyalty to the couple before him he dares to speak his mind.

"Lord I employ you to think this through. My sister has infused the tomb with strong magic. I would destroy the barrier that separates you from freedom and captivity, but the cost would be too great. Many citizens on the other side of the temple walls would fall including the small children Günter loves so much. Please listen to their words."

"Damn them to hell, I will not give him up," His words shook the ground.

"Neither will I, if it claims my life I will gladly stand by your side," Beryers placed his hand on the hilt of his swords.

Günter fully awake choose to stand and leaned against his lover, Gwendal's arms immediately wrapped around his waist.

"Do not unsheathe your blade; I would rather die that harm a soul in His Majesty's lands." After so long to hear the beautiful man's voice silenced the hall. Only the rustle of black rose buds stirred the air.

"Speak," Gwendal command.

"You can't walk out with my son as if nothing has happen. What will become of him and why should you be trusted to his care?"

"He is not a puppet and beside you have no rights to his person."

"Father, please let me speak," Günter pleaded.

"No, rest in my arms," Gwendal spoke softly to his lover.

"We have spoken vows to the elements on land, sea, and air. We are one with Gods and Demon kind; it is done. This man is my mate," Gwendal didn't hesitate in his declaration of love.

The nobles rose from their seats and questions erupted all around the chamber.

"Impossible,"

"When,"

"It's a trick"

"If this is so why did you attempt to marry another?"

"Silence!" Alazon commanded. "Is it true you have freely given yourself to this man?"

"Yes, it was four moons ago," Günter legs weaken and Beryers offered him support. Günter held his head high and address the queen mage.

For the first time Julia's father the third mage spoke.

"So in exchange for the countries happiness you tried to trade your soul. Even such a risk can't equate the force behind a passionate love. Was this worth your death for surely the country would have suffered at your lost? Buried inside your soul you have a power that can alter the course of time! Didn't your father explain this son?"

"I was but a child when I left and ignorant of my feelings or the power they posses."Günter explained. "Please don't punish him for my wicket ways."

"You have a responsibility not only to the country of Shin Makoku but to the universe of magic, it is your destiny." Alazon continued.

"Stop it! I didn't ask for this, I only desire one thing, is that too much to ask." Günter turns to his lover.

Gwendal couldn't mistake the cloud of desire that he saw swimming in his lovers eyes. 'Gosh he'd move a mountain just to clear a path for him to walk down. How could I not have known _this is where I belong_? Even now he defends my honor with the _sweetest devotion_,' these were his thoughts as he lost his senses in a sea of lilac.

"There is no shame in his heart. Any shame or disgrace I bare alone." Gwendal took a deep breath before he continued. Günter had displaced great respect and honor. Gently he gave his precious bundle of joy to Beryers and moved to the center of the room. Günter would have gladly followed but Beryers held him at Gwendal's request.

"Brother,"

"Quiet, I have not finished. The vow I took was false and I couldn't give my honor or heart, for that I ask forgiveness. In my fever for this man I broke the vow and ravished him for my own pleasure many times over. He was powerless to resist for it was a desire that I couldn't deny. The selfish urge to claim him in secret was mine alone, although the seed for these acts were planted in our hearts before time began. I know that to be true; his love _rushes through my veins. _He is without sin."

With the long and purposeful stride of a warrior Gwendal faced his lover and knee down at his feet.

"_He deserves all honors and grace this kingdom has to offer. Before this honorable assembly and before the twenty-seventh Maoh, I Gwendal von Voltaire announce my intent to wed, the honorable and pure Günter von Christ. In two days time before the sun sets I will take this man to my bed. He whom I call my demon whore will become my eternal mate. He who holds my heart in his hands will comfort my soul as well. Gather all the kings, queens, demons, witches, and human in the lands. It will be a celebration worthy of his devotion and loyalty to the Demon and Human tribes of ole. Let this be a story to be told throughout time._

_Oooooooo_

_Review and enjoy all are invited to the wedding so response ASAP so we can reserve your seat. If you plan on attending let us know by review or pm so you can be featured in the next chapter and remember wear your finest robes….Bring your favorite anime character too, just drop a line.__

_Preview: Throughout the universe people are bussing…_

_Ryou and Mokuba: Ahhh I can't wait. This is so cool. You think Nii-sama will come?_

_Naruto: Ah . . . Gaara yeah wanta go to a wedding!_

_Gaara: Hell no! _

_Naruto: Ah . . . man it will be fun I heard Kaiba is going to be there?_

_Shuichi: Yuki you never take me anywhereeeeeeeeee_

_Haseo: So are we going….._

_Endrance: Wedding are to be shared by lovers in love. We must express our feelings, yes my love._

_Tsuzuki: I heard the sweets in the Demon Kingdom are to die for, please Hisoka I wanta go._

_Hisoka: Cut it out already…. Get off me…._

_Gojyo: Are you kidding they are not letting monkeys in the demon kingdom beside you might get lost._

_Goku: Sanzo, come and get that water spire before I drown him_

_Hakkai: Good one . . . . . . ._

_Question: Who will be the BEST MAN? Choose from your favorite anime…. See you at the wedding and bring your tissue._

_Thanks…_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh in my fan fiction and Dana Glover who feels my heart with her powerful music...

A/N: He's traveled so many roads and as the song says they all lead back to you: this is one of the many thoughts in this love story.

**Chapter 16: **Wedding to be or not to be

Günter Room the night before . . . . . .

(West wing of the Günter's castle, second floor, private baloney, Gwendal will add a private spa as a wedding gift with a direct line from Günter's Spring. His demon half has a mind of its own and an appetite Gunter's doesn't know exist, or dose he).

"Oh my God, Oh my God . . . . What am I going to do? This is a disaster," Günter covered his head for the hundredth time. He moved his hands to the side of his face and started to slap his cheeks in rapid motion. Günter's nerves teetered over the edge of a cliff in his mind and he was powerless to stop the shaking in his mind, heart, and body. Rocking and moaning appeared to be the best option, but if he kept this up the bed would fall apart.

Conrad his friend for life laughed which only caused more moans to escape from Günter's prefect lips. "Friend, friend is this not the dream you've desire since we were kids? It's within your gasp and now the brass ring is out of reach. It's yours, my love and well earned. Your feelings have they grown stale, perhaps." Conrad arched his eye brow and a twinkle emerges in his eyes.

"Oh . . . such blasphemy . . . When my body turns to dust and my soul roams the universe; I will be by his side." Günter moved to the comfortable love seat provided by his lover. He ran his hands on the soft silk fabric imbedded with bright spring flowers of many colors; it was his favorite in Gwen's castle.

"Everything has been arranged and if there is anything not to your satisfaction you only have to ask." Conrad moved next to his friend and placed his shaking hands in his lap. "Cold, is it the magic, are you still under its spell?"

"Oh no. . . . Everything became clear after Gwendal kisses," Günter lowered his head and shivers ran up and down his spine. Just a kiss and heat emptied into every pour of his body.

"What about the gossip . . . . I don't want to be a bother . . ." Günter finally spoke what was on his mind.

"I knew it . . . . Idiot," Conrad walked behind the chair and began a slow massage of Günter's shoulders. Next he led him to a floor to ceiling mirror and pushed him in front. "Feel better . . . . You need to wash out that head of yours. My brother never listens to ranting or been effected by silly words of court. So why should he listen now. Don't forget his declaration of kidnapping you and ravishing your body. I think he said that so you wouldn't think the insane thoughts you are thinking now. Has there ever been a time that he hasn't been by your side fighting to keep you safe?"

"No . . . I've always breath his air, always." Günter's' voice lowered to a whisper. "It's when we are apart that I suffer."

"Everyone says you are the most beautiful and desired man in the kingdom, a treasure meant for a king. It's a crown that could get you treasures beyond that of any demon or human, yet you refuse them all. You prefer to be called a tamer of wild beast." Conrad chuckled at his own description of Gwendal.

"Yes . . . his light shines brightly in your presence and sometimes it burns with a fire that shakes the earth. Speaking of shakes; is it true that the mountain split and the spring is of your making. It was the night of your vows to the gods and element."

Embracement in shades of purple colored Günter's face. His entire body warm over just thinking about the night of intense pleasure he'd shared.

"In you I see a friend; a man who loves deeply those important to him. My brother is most lucky to have stolen a king's treasure. So go Günter and be happy I expect nothing less."

"Knock . . . . Knock . . . ."

"Come in," Conrad volunteer while Günter admired his profile and played with his hair.

"The invitations are finished and Anissina is waiting for Gwendal's approval to use her new machine to delivery them all across the universe. It's called "Postal service. " Yurri laughed and Wolfram frowned.

"Wolfram we have that back home, its communication," Yurri smiled dearly at his teacher." You look worried . . . please tell me this is what you want?"

"Oh . . . His Majesty I'm most happy, I don't want you to go through any trouble."

"Please . . . . Wolfram made the guest list and I help to design the letter of invite. Yosak supervised the alterations on the gown and Queen Celica has handled all the decorations. You are the talk of the kingdom." Yurri's eyes glowed with extreme pleasure.

"Oh my . . ." Günter moaned.

"It's good to see the kingdom happy for the right reason." Yurri smiled as he handed Günter the invitation for his final inspection.

"It's beautiful," Gunter whispered and wiped the blood from his nose.

_At this time, at this place, at this space, _

_They will be together for always. _

_Come to celebrate,_

_Be one in this time, in this place, and in this space,_

_As two become _

_As one, forever _

The words were hand stitched with silver and gold threads made of magic from the three mages and the cloth a contribution from the house of Voltaire. It was cloth as ancient_,_ forest green in color and made by ancestors from before the time of the great one. This was the legacy Günter's walked into. Günter's and Gwendal names were written in stardust; it was a masterpiece in style and form. Every invitation came with a small cover to preserve its favor.

"Ahh . . . "Günter gasp. Now the tears flowed freely down his face.

Von Christ walked in with two young mages in training holding a robe. It belonged to Günter's mother and had long been lost while fighting a great demon of ole. His father never spoke of losing the witch so precious to his heart, but Günter remember the robe. He turned to his father for answers.

"When I awoke from my slumber this appeared next to my robe in the morning; I dare not touch it for hours, in case I was in a dream of dreams. But the scent of your mother assures me of it presence and what I was supposed to do. It is for your wedding date she has come.

Günter fell to his knees all his doubts had vanishes.

Gwendal's room . . .

(East wing, third floor. . . Private court yard separates it from the main building; a magnificent rock garden which is loaded with flowers from all over the kingdom takes up over have of the court, also private quarters where he knits and runs from Anissina)

"Arg . . . . I've had enough . . . can't they find someone else to bother." Gwendal growled.

Anissina his best friend just laughed and scowled back at the friendly giant. She was the only one that had access to his secrets. It's not like he had a choice it's just the way things were.

"OK . . . . We are going to use my new invention "postie" it will deliver the invites to the entire world in half the time it takes for the goddess and I've upgraded the time travel so we can transport parties of guest at one time. GWENDAL are you listening."

"Arg . . ."

"Gwenie poo . . . what the matter," she purred.

"Argggggggggggg . . . . I told you never to call me that again we are not children, women!"

"I know but you need a hug," She hit him on the head with a cat, mouse, or whatever the stuffed animal could be. "It can't be the wedding?"

"Argggggggggggggg"

"Don't tell me you're not sure?" a look or horror crossed Anissinas's face.

"Don't be a brat . . . . He's the air I breathe,"

"Oh my . . . . . then tell him, you've already told the world, and don't say something silly like he already knows."

"Well I had these words . . . I think I'll tell him tomorrow," Gwendal pulled out a crumbled sheet of paper and pressed it out on his lap. Nessa grabbed for it but he pulled back before she got her hands on it.

"Nessa. . . . Get back!" Gwendal turned to the knocking on his door.

"Gwen darling its mother . . . ." Nessa laughed.

"Arg . . . . How did you get past the guard," he growled.

"I am your mother and it's my duty to give you wedding advice and all." Nessa rolled over with laugher and Gwendal blushed.

"Now be sure to wear clean underwear . . . or better yet don't ware any," she winked.

"Mother . . . ."

"Mother knows best in these matters . . . no back talk. Gwendal I want you to promise that you will always put the needs of your lover first, even if it seems foolish or selfish. Günter is a strong and righteous man. He can slay the mightiest foe and will protect the weak, but when the day is done and the night is in bloom he is your mate and that is all as you are to him. Take care and remember that. Now what is that you're hiding behind your back?"

"It's a love letter he wrote to Günter," Nessa answered.

"Gwendal, Gwendal hand it over!" The queen followed the command with blackmail, (Anissinas's invention, a rock grower).

Both women read the beautiful words and stared at each other. They read it again and looked with complete love and respect at the giant of a man. He'd express feelings so pure it melted their hearts and silence any flip remark they would have made. Anissina handed the treasure back to Gwendal and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Both women left his chambers and the giant stared at the words once more. He dreamed or was it real; Günter floated in on wings of love and calmed the unease in his mind and heart.

Gwendal dream . . . .

To love a man in this fashion could cause extreme damage and excruciating pain. One had to have complete trust and total devotion to the other. Günter had both for him and Gwendal took advantage of that fact many times. It was easy to train Günter to response, he trusted every inch of his flesh to the noble's care. Gwendal would never abuse or hurt him unnecessarily. With this in mind Günter lowered his body down over Gwendal's imposing shaft. It was both pain and pleasure he felt and almost slip in unconsciousness. With the help of his mate Gwendal stretched the area between his slender hips. It took a lot of will power not to thrust upward; his demon spirit had to be tamed. Once skin met skin Günter threw his head back and cried out his pleasure of being so filled. "Gwendal you're so deep," bending dangerously forward he nipped and whispered in his lovers ear. The world disappeared around the lovers only the sound of flesh sliding, sweat sizzling and primal animal moans filled the air. Gwendal open his eyes with a start, still clutching the letter. Slowly Günter's scent disappeared from the room.

"Argggggggggggg . . . . . ." he opens the letter and started to speak the words . . . . . _"There is something that I see. . . . In the way you look at me. . . . ._ .

Ooooooooooooo

R/r: check your pm for invitations . . . if you're ever reviewed or added the story to an alert. If not it's not too late. I love you all for the support and taking the time to enjoy this insanity….hurry the guest list is filling up . . . . Hack, Tsubasa, Black Butler, Saiyuki, Gravitation, Naruto, Yugioh, and more.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh in my fan fiction:

**Disclaimer:** Art work is the property of photo bucket and artists.

**Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Yugioh, Gravitation, Naruto, Saiyuki, Tsubasa, Kuroshitsuji, Hack, and Blood+ for the use of their characters.

OH . . Special note to a new paring Haji from Blood+ and? Tell me what you think….

**Chapter** 17: The Wedding Part 1

Time in the hour glass had a way of speeding up one's life expectancies or with the flick of one's wrist causing it to spiral backwards out of control. In this case Gunter felt a deep longing for the past yet the temptation to look into his future with Gwendal consumed him. His greatest fear stemmed from the three great mages; although they gave their blessings he didn't trust them. If the universe required four to govern the winds of time and space it would be so. Did he and Gwendal have the right to happiness at the cost of infinity? Well he would go with his mother's blessing and live through the hour glass. Gwendal placed the elegant invitation next to his mothers robe; the words would forever live in his heart:

_At this time, at this place, at this space, _

_They will be together for always. _

_Come to celebrate,_

_Be one in this time, in this place, and in this space,_

_As two become _

_As one, forever _

He walked to the small open window in the tower and confirmed in his heart what he would do, all doubts were removed. But now it was time to greet the multitude of guest that had begun to arrive. Guided by the great one time moved differently in the many dimensions throughout the universe. Quickly he pinned up his hair and hurried to join his friends in the great hall.

Tables laden with food from the human and demon kingdoms lined one side of the great hall. King Yuri, Wolfram, and a host of demon lords stood in front of a huge portal decorated with flowers and a living waterfall, the anticipated guest were about to arrive.

"Look . . . . ." screams a maid from the balcony. The first guest stepped through . . . . .

Yuki, the famous author of Yaoi novels and Shuichi popular pop artist moved through the water fall, one had a frown on his lovely face the younger of the two looked adoringly up at the other.

"Yuki why are we living in sin, I want a wedding too," Shuichi wined as he rubbed his ass against Yuki's leg.

It was times like this Shuichi rattled Yuki's nerves and he'd throw him out of their penthouse only to let him back in and they would make love all night. The author's obsession with the strawberry blond bordered on insanity he'd never let him go.

"Listen brat, we can stay here and I'll screw you all night or we can go home and get married," Yuki whispered "Everyone's looking and I'm waiting for your answer, my little slut kitten."

"Hi everyone, I'm SHUICHI from Gravitation and tonight I'm going to rock your boat with my music," the singer's imagination spiraled out of control. Sex with Yuki was all he lived for.

Next the waterfall turned a golden brown and it's flow stop. Instead of water the portal was filled with sand. Sand that whirled throughout the hall and surrounded the guest in warmth; Gaara had arrived. Through hardship he'd learned to control his anger and rule the sand village as a great Hokage. He still held the role as Kaiba's hit man but his focus had changed to protecting Katsuya and not killing him because of jealousy. You see not long ago Gaara's sand had a horrible crush on the CEO and he'd destroy anyone who would get in his way. Now his time was spent between keeping peace between the leaf and sand villages.

Naruto and Sasuke shocked the guest with the transformation jutsu. What appeared as particles of sand were actually the couple? Naruto landed near one of the banquet tables and immediately began stuffing ramen in his mouth.

"Umm . . . . This is the best ramen in the whole world. You better believe it!" Naruto shouted out loud between slurps.

"I don't know why I bother; you're an embarrassment to the leaf village and to my sense of taste, cut it out!" Sasuke couldn't believe this idiot was his current lover. Plus his chances of becoming Hokage were growing by the minute.

"Naruto . . . . Over here," Yosak called out. The cross dresser wanted to learn more about the Shadow Clone Technique. It would aid him while spying. The idea of sending his clones out to watch over distance lands while he stayed at home and made love to Conrad gave him goose bumps.

Suddenly shooting broke out from the far side of the hall entrance, Wolfram dispatched his personal forces and Gwendal's soldiers assigned to the personal protection of Günter surrounded the beauty.

"Guards . . . capture the intruders immediately," Gwendal barked out his orders and raced toward the commotion. But at the same time Günter heard the squeak of a tiny dragon and ordered the soldiers to stand down.

"Gwendal stop this immediately its Sanzo my cousin on Mother's side," Günter pushed his way through Gwendal's protective shield of soldiers. Anissina's

Portal had a chinch and dropped the travelers in the wrong place.

On the balcony just outside the hall three lone figures stood in fighting mode, but only one appeared to be in his right mind. Sanzo, a priest who carries one of the scriptures of heaven and earth pointed a gun at a smaller boy called Goku. He didn't seem surprised as the gun went off and blew a hole in the ceiling. Oh, did I forget to say the priest was a bit drunk. Sanzo looked around at the assembly of people and growled at the fifty swords aimed in his direction. The soldiers were ready to charge.

"BY The HEAVEN . . . ."

"Sanzo stop," Hakkai screamed out.

"Hakkai . . . I'm going to trash that damn jeep," Sanzo barked out loud.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the wedding," Hakkai winked and a smiled graced his gentle features. His voice drifted down the hall. "Sorry everyone if we startled you. I promise we will pay for all the damages."

"Honestly, you don't have to pay, the gods have been merciful," Günter took the gun out of Sanzo's hand. "We can't have you shooting demons in the demon kingdom, cus. Things are a bit different down here."

"Yeah, that's why I don't like this damn place," Sanzo barked.

"Just show us to the beer," Gojyo suggested. "He'll be fine."

"Gojyo this is a joyful time for Günter," Hakkai spoke. "Let's not break anything, ok."

"I need a smoke," Sanzo commanded. "Hakkai if you try anymore shit like this again I swear you're dead."

"Yes . . . Sanzo," Hakkai nodded.

"What's next," Gwendal just wanted to get married and bed his wife. Günter was having the time of his life. Eagerly he waited for the next guest to appear and his excitement was rewarded.

Endrance the most celebrated Blade dancer in the universe stepped out of the portal. Actually he glided down the waterfall with the grace of an angle, followed by his lover Haseo. Endrance would dance later and sooth the spirits of all the demon and human, such was his magic.

Suddenly the water turned bright red and feathers in brilliant colors of black replaced the scented flowers. The air became damp as a London fog covered the ceiling.

"Yuri, look its Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian. Sebastian and brother Gwendal fought together in many demon wars before I was born, he's so cool."

Wolfram waved, he finally got the chance to meet the most celebrate butler of the demon world. One who lived among humans and served a human child. This child traded his own soul for a chance at vengeance against the people that murdered his parents. Ciel was famous among the human tribe children. His elegance and defiant nature captivated even the demons.

"Sebastian, I'm thirsty," Ciel slanted his eyes towards the handsome butler. "My feet hurt."

"Yes master, the finest Earl Grey tea has been delivered as pre my request," the butler bowed deeply. The women and men screamed to see one so beautiful and dark. "Also I've prepared a special blend of bath salts for you to bathe in. It should be arriving as we speak."

"Ahhhhhhhh . . . . Bastie help meeeeeeee," a voice called out. It was Grell Sutcliff attached to a suitcase that tumbled out of the portal. He was a mess of flaming red hair.

"My word, I thought I'd left him behind, sorry master," Sebastian dusted off his white gloved hands and proceeded to dispose of the excess baggage.

Ciel frowned, "You are both an embarrassment to the queen and the house of Phantomhive."

"Bastie . . . don't be so ruff . . . I promise to be a good boy if you give me one little biddy kiss." Grell pouted.

"Frankly I'd sooner bed an angel," the able butler scanned the room for a barrel or preferable a coffin to stuff the reaper in to no avail.

"Bastie surely you haven't forgotten the night we danced in the moonlight and our blades connected."

"Wonderful . . . I think I have a solution, the butler's eyes took in the next guest to arrive through the portal, and it was Haji, Saya's soulful chevalier. Haji's existence was to stay by Saya's side and protect her throughout eternity. At the moment she was in hibernation sealed away in a crypt known only to the sultry cello player.

His only desire was to love the warrior and assure she was happy. Haji stepped out of the portal and greeted his friend of many centuries. Sometimes his lover when Saya slept. It was a relationship filled with strong desires that neither could truly satisfy, but the joining of their bodies relieved the ache in their hearts and gave meaning to the soulless existence of their lives. One longed for a soul he could never have, the other for a woman that belong to time itself, never alive or dead.

"Nan Kuru Nai," Haji locked orbs with the butler. Sebastian took the other's hands and squeezed. Sparks flew from the fragile connection and Wolfram jumped. He was the only demon able to see the sexual current.

Haji lips parted, it had been sometime since their last meeting, Saya had just killed her twin sister and wanted him to terminate her life as well. It was good to see the tides of time gave him a different path.

"She sleeps peacefully," Haji gave his friend a rare smile. He touched the others cheek with his bandaged hand. It was a sign that he needed him too.

"I'm forever one hell of a butler and my master's faithful servant," Sebastian returned the caress. Tonight rivers would run red from the bloodshed in their tears. Each would have torn flesh and open wounds, but the passion of their violent lust would last till the next time.

The party was taken to a special table and Gwendal introduced them to Günter. Their beauty enchanted Günter and it was easy to see the connection between the men. Yuri forgot about his job as host and wanted to know all about life in London, much to Ciel's dismay.

"What about me . . . .," Cried Grell the flamboyant whoring reaper.

"Yes, I'd almost forgotten, I've committed a great blunder. Master I hang my head in shame," Sebastian spoke.

"I thought about placing him in the confines of Haji's case, but that would dishonor the house of Phantomhive." The supremely talented butler smirked at his cleverness as he unveiled a new plan.

"I call forth Yuko, the dimensional witch. Transport this idiot to another dimension and scatter his black feathers throughout the universe for all eternity." Sebastian's voice ran loud and clear. He brought new heights of excitement to all in attendance.

"AHH . . ." Grell called out, "Somebody please save my black soul. I am but a humble Grim Reaper, William!"

Out of the fog a huge round bouncing sphere appeared. It had wings attached on both sides and light blue particles danced inside. Inside the sphere there was a ball with long floppy ears and shadows.

"Kuri-Koo must you be so rough," Fai the sweet and gentle wizard moan to his lover. Kuri-Koo held him in an iron grip; he didn't completely trust the '_fur-ball'_ called Mokona when it came to landings in foreign lands.

'Stop your complaining this was your idea . . . . I hate weddings."Kuri complained. "La –sama no Miko . . . . Miko-chan where are you?" Fai called out. "You've lost her, Kuri-burger."

"Pipe down, she's over there with that red-haired freak," Kurogane pointed in the direction of Ciel's table. Grell had his hands wrapped around a slender young woman; he was shaking like a leave on a tree.

"Why is that thing still here," Sebastian asked.

"Honestly, do you really want to disturb the balance of divine beings in the skies between heaven and hell?" Yuko voice seems to come from out of the thin air. "It appears he has a champion in this woman, a good friend of yours.

"So that's why you wanted to come so desperately," Fai directed his attention to La-sama no Miko who he affectionately called Miko-chan. She was a favorite author and friend. Often with the aid of his magic he took the woman on adventures, while the other travelers looked for Sakura's feathers.

"Of course not, I got an invitation to the wedding, but his screams almost busted my ear drums in the bubble." She answered. "Please Sebastian spare him and I will promise he'll stay out of trouble."

"I suppose exceptions for such a dear lady are in order." Sebastian's eyes roamed towards his lover; he was in a generous mood.

But Ceil had other plans, "Kill him!"

"Ciel . . . this is a joyous occasion . . . not a place for personal vendettas, perhaps we were both a bit hasty."

"Are you questioning my orders," Ciel's eye flared at the arrogant butler.

"Never master . . . ." Sebastian lowers his head in submission.

"Ciel," Fai and Miko-chan cried out together.

"Ciel rose from his chair and faced Gwendal and Günter; he gave Sebastian his top hat. It was a sign.

"My master wants to convey his congratulations on your wedding and invite you both to London as his honor guest. Of course you will be given all the hospitalities of royalty, because I am one hell of a butler."

Grell's smiled showing all his sharp pointy teeth and he took a seat next to Miko –chan and Fai. Kuri-poo grumbled while Fai rubbed his shoulders.

Without warning the portal started to shake violently sending sparks flying. "Anissina," Gwendal called out.

"Everyone take cover . . . . It's going to blow," Yozak shouted.

Magically the structure disappeared and in its place stood the last lone travelers Ryou, Mokuba, Katsuya, and BrowneyedShamer. Ryou held tight to Mokuba's hand; Katsuya reached out only to find air.

"Mokuba where's Kaiba, and who are you?" He pointed to the girl beside him who had a starry-eye look on her face. All she could do was smile her cheeks seem to dance up and down although her body never moved.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" I'm really here," Shit on a muffin! The girl left the group and started to explore. She wondered around the hall and spoke to everyone and called them by name just like family. Her laughter lit up the room.

"Katsuya you know who that is, it's BrowneyedShamer, and she's the president of your fan club in America. She's has new glasses and a haircut."

"OH yeah . . . I remember we were all talking about the wedding and Kaiba said he wasn't going . . . I got mad . . . . The next thing I know . . . . Here we are," Katsuya scratches his head in confusion.

"Ryou is my brother ok?" Mokuba asked. "He's not in some alternate universe?"

"I don't know?" Ryou's eyes fell on his cousin, relief flooded his face. "Günter it's so good to see you."

"Is everyone ok . . . .? Come and refresh yourself. It's so good to see you Mokuba and who's your friends." Günter asked.

"That's Katsuya, known as Shimmer Dust, he's a dancer. BrowneyedShamer, she's so cool and a lover of the kingdom of KKM. We're missing Seto." Ryou whispered.

"No worries we've never lost anyone, beside the greatest witches, magicians, and demons in the world are gathered in this place and time. You are well protected. Come, eat, and celebrate."

Gwendal and Günter along with personal attendants left the hall for the final preparations. When they next entered this hall it would be as a married couple.

Author's reflections . . . . . . . .

Sherabo laid her pencil down to wipe the tears that started to flow down her cheek "I can't do it."

BrowneyedShamer: Sherabo thanks I had the best time and the wedding is about to start . . . hey" she didn't realize the author was crying.

Sherabo: Sniffs

BrowneyedShamer: "Hey there's always a Sequel," idea started dancing around in her head.

Sakura walked and handed Sherabo a latte. "Hey sis this is the best you've ever written. You can't keep it from the fans.

Quietly she left the room and prepared to add the finishing touches to the last chapter. "Thanks guys"

A/N: Many of the pairings are taken from the Fan Fiction "Seto's Pride, The Closet Opens" These stories are not connected in actual events or content, except for reference to the yaoi parings.

Special thanks to the reviewers, followers, and hits throughout this story. The couple is so very dear to my heart and I want to give you a glorious ending. This will be divided into two parts and I promise part two will follow within twenty-four hours. Review for the last time and lets lay this to rest with all your love.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to Temari Matsumoto, thanks for the pleasure of using these wonderful characters of Kyo Kara Maoh in my fan fiction. Song by Dana Glover, It is You I have Loved All Along

**Disclaimer:** Art work is the property of photo bucket and artists.

**Chapter 18:** The Wedding Part 11

"Hurry up, Dora if we don't finish these cookies we'll miss the best part of the celebration."

"It's your fault we burnt the first batch and if Gwendal doesn't have his favorite cookies it would make Günter so sad," the red hair maid whispered into the white apron around her waist. "Someone's coming."

"Ah . . . . Lady Anissina is there something we can get you?" Dora nervously twisted a dish cloth between her fingers.

"Why are you girls still in this hot kitchen, slaving over an oven, it's a day of celebration."

The three couldn't say a word; they were too embarrassed; eventually Dora spoke.

"Don't worry I have just the thing. It's my new and improved _Cookie timer and_ _bunny maid."_

"Now, run along girls, the single men are waiting."

"Oh Lady Anissina we are so grateful. Come on girls lets hurry to the tower; the ceremony is about to begin."

"Look up at the sky it's falling," Dora called out just as the girls climbed the last step to the bell tower. It afforded a grand view of the mountain top on which Gwendal waited to receive his lover.

Gwendal a man of great statue never looked better. As he looked over the road his heart beat wildly inside his chest, the commanding general had more confidence in his decisions than facing an army of monsters.

Roars erupted from a distance mountain and split the sky in two. From the crack in the sky a huge dragon sprang forth. His wings swept away the clouds and brought forth a light so bright the villagers below covered their eyes. From the crack a host of dragons followed behind in prefect formation and dropped large crowns of flowers on all the people below; not a head escaped uncovered. Kaiba in all his glory rode the Blue Eyed White Dragon with all her cousins and friends across the land, announcing the arrival of Gwendal's treasure. The dragons danced in the sky and showered the land and its people with gifts of love. Under Kaiba's command the beast finished their dance and stopped in mid air directly in front of Gwendal. From under the cover of the great winged beast a large man and horse materialize.

The villagers and country folk watched in ah, unaware their lives would be forever change.

"Ahhh, he's more beautiful than ever," the maids whispered in unison.

Stripped of worldly possessions his body was absence of all manner of clothes. Lustrous waves of lilac hair roped around his sinuous body and trailed for miles in the wind. Tiny bits of stardust drifted from Jessie's mane and landed on all those that were sick or ill of heart. Instantly demon-folk and human-kind were healed and relieved of sorry. A new age had begun; such was the nature of his magic, the fourth mage lived. He'd been reborn from the womb of his eternal mother in the bliss of his happiness.

Trembling with expectations of a glorious beginning, Günter had arrived to take the final step in his lifelong dream. As he floated down on a cloud, he stood next to Jessie and waited for his lover to make the next move.

'_Would his lover understand the meaning of his actions_? I _have always belonged to you, and eventually I will die with you, this is the only truth. I offer all that I am to you . . . . Take me and do as you will. I am the beginning and you are my ending, there is nothing but this body and I give it to you freely. Only then will the flow of time have meaning and eternity will be but a moment of bliss_ _in this man's life_. This I vow to you. Günter's thoughts became words that flowed through Gwendal's mind and the giant demon who ruled the earth answered with a power of his own.

"_There is something that I see in the way you look at me . . . _

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes . . . ._

_But in an unexpected way . . . _

_On this unexpected day . . . . _

_Could it mean this is where I belong . . . . ._

_It is you I have loved all along . . . . _

Pausing Gwendal remembered the times he chase Günter away denying his feelings. I was such a fool.

_There were times I ran to hide . . . _

_Afraid to show the other side . . . . _

_Alone in the night without you . . . . . . _

_But now I know just who you are . . . . _

_And I know you hold my heart . . . . . _

_Finally this is where I belong . . . . . _

Caught up in the spell of his lover Gwendal raised his arm and commanded the elements to do his bidding. He mixed moss with earth and created a bridge which lay a pathway from the cloud to the mountain top on which he stood. Gwendal's heart beat resonated in the hearts of all; such was the power of his love for the other. Their past lives rushed before his eyes and he relived every haunting moment. In the blink of an eye his faith was sealed and a future reveal.

Günter moved forward, his heart and mind open and his body free of worldly possession; it would be new beginning filled with unbridle passion he felt for this man.

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion . . . . _

_Your love rushes through my veins . . . . _

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion . . . . _

_As I look into your prefect face . . . . . _

At that moment violet eyes locked with dark silver orbs and vows of silent devotion were exchanged. Gwendal encircled Günter bare waist with his hands and continue to confess intimate words of worship and everlasting love to his friend and lover of many years. Next he moved one arm around his bare his shoulders and they kissed each other with tender devotion.

Cheers erupted throughout the lands and the couple turned to the multitude of people and bowed deeply, a tear gathered in Gunter's eye, it was not over.

Ulrike, Witches, and the Mages hovered over the couple; it was time for the final act of the ceremony. This union had to be blessed by the elements or Günter would slip into an abyss and be molded into the great mage he was destine to be.

Anissina stood strong with her Witch sisters ready to pull him out; she would not see her son unloved and alone.

With hesitation in her voice Ulrike spoke, "Gwendal von Voltaire, demon lord of the earth, master of the magic sword Earth's Shadow, defender of Mokuza tribes, and friend. What gives you claim over this magical creature whose worth can't be measured."

Gwendal touch the tear drop on Günter's face and held the tiny pearl in his hand He rolled the tear between his fingers and swallow it. _"_Trust in me, I will dry all your tears . . . ."

Günter trembled and forced another tear back, '_it's true they had come so far, together they were strong, and he had to believe.' _

"Father . . . . I have always loved this man I am bound to him in soul and spirit. I will not be parted from his embrace." Günter stood tall and his words torn into the hearts of all.

"Silence my son . . ."

Gwendal lifted his head high to the sky and called forth the elements to obey his wish. It was not his nature to ask for something that belonged to him. This would end here. Swiftly he lowered his body to one knee and pulled out a small dagger which he pointed to his chest directly over his heart. Günter saw the shinny object but his reaction was too late to stop Gwendal from completing his plan.

I give you my soul to keep for all times and my life to do as you will, for I will live on in your heart and rest by your side till the end of time. We will exist as one. Let the great one judge my worth to stand by your side, protect and honor all that is you. Gwendal plunged the dagger deep inside his chest; blood covered his hand, he waited for death or a life with his lover to take him, such was the faith of his love. He feared not the power of death but believed in a life with this man that even the Gods and the elements would honor.

Gunter dropped to his knees; he tried to pull the blade out, but a lightning bolt threw him to the side, spattering him with blood.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Gunter screamed as he attempted to reach his lover.

Gwendal slowly slipped to the ground, he tried to focus on Günter before his eye- lids closed. The earth began to cool the heat that burned his chest as he continued to clutch the dagger. Blood flowed down his side and mixed with a crown of flowers that had made its way to the mountain top.

"NO NOOOO . . . . . . . this can't be," On hands and knees he searched for anything that would be strong enough to carry him into eternity with the other.

The witches and mages were powerless to do anything. Günter's angst ripped through the sky and opened a portal. All manner of ancient gods, demons, and witches peaked through, curious who had the nerve to disturb their ancient sleep. They watched as the children played.

With the dagger still embedded in Gwendal chest his blood continued to flow down the mountain in an endless river. Günter unable to touch the blade could only watch as the life force drain from his body. He grew cold.

"Please you cannot go, where I can not follow. . . ."

He tried to force the blood inside the wound, but it only gushed forward and coved his naked body. Screaming in pain he kissed the dagger and next began pulling tuffs of hair from his head.

No one notice that the dagger began to glow or that a brilliant light surrounded Gwendal's chest and covered the hole. The dagger started to change its shape and size; and slowly it eased its way out of the hole. Gwendal's opened his eyes to a new destiny.

Fragments of silver and gold which once formed the dagger hovered between the two lovers and changed its shape into that of a rose. Gwendal held the precious crystal in his hands and watched as it shimmered with a life of its own.

"Yuri, look its Günter's Rose . . . . ." Wolfram saw the reflection of its shadow through his tears.

"You had it all this time," Günter whispered.

"Yes . . . in my heart," Gwendal kissed the rose and handed it to his love. Instantly a shower of gold threads began to weave a robe of splendor over Günter's body, and rings of silver decorated his long fingers. The Legendary Crystal disappeared inside his heart never to be seen again. The river of blood turned to wine and the Gods showered the skies with rainbows. Gwendal's wound closed and the land was healed, such was the power of his faith.

Gwendal called forth Luther and lifted Günter onto his back. In one stride the mighty stallion leaped into the sky and magically took flight. Jessie danced at his side and the dragons joined in to complete the waltz.

_No more mystery . . . _

_It is finally clear to me . . . _

_You're the home my heart has searched for so long . . . . _

_It is you I have loved all along . . . . . _

Hidden from view, the mages opened a portal and slips the couple inside. It would be ages before they returned, yet it was only a wrinkle in time for the people of the kingdoms. But that's another story . . . . .

Peace . . . . . . .

Dedicated to Sakura and Brownie-chan. Your support carried me from the beginning to end. Thanks so much . . . .


End file.
